Magies d'Anges et de Demons
by Procne Aesoris
Summary: UA.Slashs yaoî multiples.C'est l'histoire des Anges et des Démons qui se combattent.C'est une fic avec pour maîtres mots le mystère,le suspens,la poésie,l'onirisme,l'ésotérisme,l'éxaltation du cru,du pur,du beau.Pour les passionés d'émotion et d'étrange.
1. Discleamer

**_Mot important: Mes histoires dattant de plus de deux ans, à peu près, elles ne tiennent compte que des tomes 1 à 5, le 6 est ignoré et le 7, je ne l'ai pas lu, donc, pas de spoiler.  
Pour ce qui est des UA, cela n'a pas d'incidence.  
Bonne lecture!_**

**Discleamer :**

_Lisez ce qui va suivre en entier, merci…Ce n'est pas très long, mais c'est important ! Et puis c'est assez drôle… **:D**.  
Laissez même un commentaire si cela vous dit ! **;3**_

_Voila, j'ai décidé de poster ceci au début de chacune de mes fics, pour être dans les règles et ne pas avoir à être embêtée par la suite, à réécrire ceci à chaque chapitres… Donc :_

_Petit 1, rien n'est à moi, sauf le récit._

_Petit 2, je ne suis pas payée pour ça. (Une petite review sera volontiers acceptée… **;p** évitez les tomates, je les préfère nettement plus dans mon estomac que sur ma tête…mdr)._

_Petit 3, fic avec slash. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a une relation entre deux hommes ou deux femmes qui sera racontée… Peut être même des **relations physiques** explicites (qui ne tomberont jamais dans le vulgaire cependant). Donc, au risque de me répéter COINCES DU CUL SABSTENIR DE CONTINUER A LIRE… (Et en passant, mangez des pruneaux, ça vous éjectera le balai coincé dans certaines profondeurs aussi abyssales que votre manque de tolérance)._

_Petit 4, j'accepte toutes les reviews, saufs celles qui sont injurieuses, agressives et irrespectueuses. Chacun a ses goûts, je pense avoir mis assez d'éléments pour que le contenu qui va suivre ne vous surprenne pas…Vous êtes prévenus…J'accepte la critique, mais non ce qui est gratuit. Ffnet doit rester une grande famille où le respect d'autrui est un devoir fondamental._

_Petit 5, le sadisme et l'émotion sont mes outils préférés ! Mdr Je suis également une grande originale…** XD**_

_Petit 6, les lemons seront toujours entre lignes et vous serez prévenus de leur présence dans ma note de début de chapitre. Comme ceci, ceux qui ne voudront pas les lire ne seront pas gênés et ceux qui voudront lire, pourront étancher leur soif perverse… **;p**. La non-lecture de ces passages ne sera en aucun cas un problème, je m'arrangerais toujours pour que cela reste compréhensible. _

_Petit 7, toutes les chansons et poèmes sont de moi ! Je ne les ai piqué à personne, je ne plagie pas, ni pour ça, ni pour rien d'autre._

_Petit 8, bah… y a pas de petit 8… lol_

_Pour les RAR n'oubliez pas de vous loguer ou de donner votre adresse mail, pour que je puisse vous répondre ! En parlant de review, je n'insiste jamais pour qu'on m'en laisse, j'estime que reviewer doit être un geste spontané et non-obligé. Je dirais juste ceux-ci : pour ceux qui ne font que passer en lisant les fics, laissez un petit mot de temps en temps, vraiment, pas grand-chose… La review, c'est ce qui encourage l'auteur à faire des choses de qualité, à continuer d'écrire… Donc, savoir que les lecteurs émettent leur avis, c'est très important ! Ne le faites pas forcément à chaque chapitre si le temps vous manque, mais montrez le bout de votre nez de temps en temps… Merci d'avance !..._

**_Pour les dénonciateurs, avant de vous précipitez pour dire aux modérateurs que les fanfictionneurs ne sont pas dans les règles, voyez si le délit qu'ils ont commis ne sera pas nettement moindre que les conséquences de votre ''moucharderie''. Imaginez vous, vous mettez tout votre cœur dans un travail, tout votre temps, c'est très important à vos yeux, et quelques gens qui passent par là jugent qu'à cause de certaines descriptions un peu trop osées (alors que les lecteurs sont plusieurs fois prévenus !) ou je ne sais quoi encore, les auteurs doivent être punis, souvent injustement et disproportionnément. Je vous en prie, réfléchissez un peu avant votre acte et demandez vous si cela est vraiment justifié.  
Je ne vous juge pas, je ne vous incrimine pas, vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous êtes libres même de faire attention à tout ceci… Mais s'il vous plait, pensez à liberté d'expression, à liberté de vivre…  
Si un jour dans ce que j'écris, quelque chose vaut la peine que je sois virée, prévenez moi, même anonymement, laissez moi le temps de changer si cela m'est possible… Donnez simplement une deuxième chance, soyez intelligents… Merci d'avance…_**

_Et pour finir…_

_Les Droits du Lecteur :  
(pour ceux qui connaisse, je les remixé à ma sauce)_

**_Le droit de ne pas lire (mais je préfèrerais quand même, lol)._**

**_Le droit de sauter des pages (enfin, vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre quand même :3)._**

**_Le droit de ne pas finir cette fic (mais heu, c'est quoi ces droits ? Je proteste !)._**

**_Le droit de relire (Viii, ça c'est bien ! Mdr)._**

**_Le droit de lire n'importe quoi (Mouais, à vos risques et périls)._**

**_Le droit de lire n'importe où (ouais, c'est classe aussi ça, perso, j'adore lire aux WC, en fait, je fais tout aux WC, Mdr. M'enfin, quand il s'agit de fics, c'est un peu plus compliquer de lire où on veut…)._**

**_Le droit de grappiller (de dévorer même…)._**

**_Le droit de lire à voix haute (ouais, à condition de ne gêner personne quand même)._**

**_Le droit de nous taire (grand droit que celui là)._**

**_Le droit de nous exprimer (cherchez la contradiction… Mdr)._**

**_Le droit d'ovationner l'auteur (ce n'est pas un droit, c'est un devoir ! XD xptdr)._**

**_Le droit de donner son avis (très important ça…)._**

**_Le droit de faire de la pub (bon, d'accord, je suis bonne à enfermée, oui je sais…)._**

**_Le droit de faire un fan club pour l'auteur (si, si, c'est important ! lol)._**

_Bon, j'arrête là, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire fuir avant même que l'histoire n'est commencé…  
Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !..._

_**Procne Aesoris**_


	2. Une Plume Blanche

**Magie d'Anges et de Démons**

1. Une Plume Blanche

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Une nouvelle fic à mon actif ! J'ai trop besoin d'inventer en ce moment… Donc je m'excuse, Ô lecteurs adorés !… J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire, en tout cas, moi je l'adore… Va y avoir des surprises ! Ce sera vraiment quelque chose de troublant… Alors âmes sensibles…Je vous déconseille fortement de lire ce qui suit… Sinon, pour ceux qui aiment le fort, l'émouvant, le choquant… Bienvenue dans mon monde ! Que dire de plus, cette fic sera assez noire, un polar émouvant, avec plein de messages délivrés…Beaucoup de symbolisme aussi ! Si vous aimez l'angéologie, l'inceste, et tout ça… Vous allez être servit. Il y aura évidement, beaucoup de poésie… Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas… Reviews !  
Procne_

Il courait depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes… toujours sentant cette présence qui le dégoûtait tant, ne sachant pas qui elle était ou même… ce _qu'elle_ était…  
Ses pas étaient gracieux, foulant à peine le sol, comme s'il volait…

C'était un ange brun, au beau milieu de la nuit. Une nuit sans Lune, ni étoiles… Une nuit, sans rien, ni personne…

Etrange Londres, stérile de vie, comme n'ayant jamais existée autrement que _vide_.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et le sang palpitait avec ferveur dans ses veines. Du sang que beaucoup de monde s'arrachait ces temps-ci, en particulier une personne… _Belzébuth_…

Affreux Être, si s'en était un… Que dire de lui ? pas grand chose… A part qu'il tuait, dévorait, blessait, brisait, torturait, déchiquetait… Le plaisir intense de la vue du sang, de l'odeur de la mort, de l'entente des cris déchirants de pauvres victimes innocentes… remplissant de joie une chose qui autrefois avait été un homme…

Mais qui était ce ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?... Pourquoi la Mort, lorsque la Vie pouvait être si belle ?... Pourquoi la douleur, lorsqu'un rire, un sourire, un baiser… pouvait être tellement meilleurs… _Pourquoi ?…_

Mais qui le poursuivait ? Sûrement un agent de Lucifer, il avait une odeur tellement… caractéristique… Et en même temps… tellement unique… Jamais il n'avait rencontré un agent du maître des enfers, comme celui qui le poursuivait… Il avait une aura si… etrange, terrifiante et merveilleuse à la fois…

Le souffle commençait à lui manquer, ses poumons semblaient être faits de feu… Courir était sa seule chance de survie, mais il n'y arrivait plus… Il s'arrêta dans un coin sombre, abrité par les gravas d'immeubles qui n'avaient pas survécus au carnage qu'avait subit Londres.

Il joignit ses doigts, entrecroisant ensembles ses deux annulaires et ses deux auriculaires, et collant ensembles, bien droits et dressés, ses deux index et ses deux majeurs… Il approcha ses deux mains jointes de sa bouche et murmura :

''Mâaranmarâ…''

Son poursuivant arrivait, il l'entendait… Il sentait la panique s'insinuer progressivement dans les pores de sa peau, puis dans son corps…

Il murmura de nouveau :

''_Mâaranmarâ…_''

Son poursuivant arrivait, il était à quelques mètres… La mort était proche. Silencieuse, perverse et insidieuse… Se cachant derrière une beauté démoniaque…

Soudain, il jaillit devant lui, couvert d'une cape noire qui cachait tout de lui… Seule son odeur permettait de lui donner une quelconque identité. Son aura le faisait frémir… _d'envie_…

''Doux ange, que la victoire est bonne et jouissive…'' Susurra son adversaire d'une voix grave et profonde, qu'il savait truquée.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et son souffle se saccadait. Il cria, avec la force du désespoir :  
''MÂARANMARÂ !''

Son adversaire semblait interloqué. Le sol trembla et les gravas d'immeubles tombèrent plus bas qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà…

Ses cheveux se mirent à bouger, ses vêtements à voleter… Un vent semblant sortir de la terre l'entourait. Un pentagramme aux couleurs d'or était apparut sous lui. L'Être qui le poursuivait se protégeait les yeux avec son bras et s'éloignait en grommelant.

Le signe ésotérique se mit à briller et il décroisa ses mains, qui retombèrent le long de son corps. D'un geste négligeant, il écarta grâce à la magie, les décombres qui menaçaient de tomber sur lui et de l'écraser.

Tout redevint calme.

''Bel effet pour retarder ta mort inévitable…'' Lui dit son adversaire qui s'était rapproché.

Ses habits noirs tourbillonnèrent et il agita sa main. _L'ange_ brun se retrouva entravé par des forces invisibles, flottant au-dessus du sol, prêt à étouffer.

''Tss, tss… Kettv, lâche-le…'' Ordonna une voix féminine.  
''_Il_ a finalement réussit à t'appeler…'' Murmura celui-ci avec haine.  
''Oui, lâche-le… Je veux des explications.''

Kettv fit un sifflement suffisant et lâcha brusquement sa victime qui atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Elle regardait dans le noir de la nuit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

''Montres-toi au moins…'' Grogna Kettv avec mécontentement, comme un prédateur qui venait de perdre sa proie.

Un rire cristallin se fit entendre.

''Tu pourrais me montrer plus de respect, Kettv…'' Susurra la mystérieuse femme.  
''Nous sommes dans le même bateau.'' Répliqua l'homme.  
''Nous n'agissons pourtant pas de la même manière…'' Riposta Mâaranmarâ avec dégoût.

Kettv ricana avec suffisance.  
''Pff… Oui, il n'y a aucuns doutes…''  
''Baisse ta capuche et j'apparaîtrais.''

L'homme arrêta de rire et fronça les sourcils. Il grogna et obtempéra. Il baissa sa capuche et libéra un flot gracieux de cheveux blonds, presque argentés. Il était magnifique…

''Toujours aussi beau à ce que je vois, Kettv…'' Conclue la femme tout en apparaissant dans une brume dorée.

Elle était assise dans l'air, ses longues jambes croisées élégamment. Elle avait d'interminables cheveux châtains qui flottaient allégrement autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient verts, à tendance jaune, un regard de félin ou de serpent avec une lueur de détermination à l'intérieur. Elle était grande et fine, une mine sévère bien que chaleureuse. Elle n'était pas gracieuse, un peu garçon manqué, mais elle avait un port important, comme celui d'une reine. Elle n'était pas présomptueuse, bien au contraire, simplement elle en imposait. Elle n'inspirait ni le respect ni la crainte, juste la méfiance et peut-être, parfois, la sympathie ou l'admiration et aussi la haine.

Avec elle, il y avait peu de nuances, pas d'hypocrisie, ça passait ou ça cassait. Elle était réputée pour sa droiture et sa verve parfois cassante qui remettait à sa place, parfois ceux que l'on évitait de contrarier… Elle était donc également casse-coup, mais pas irréfléchie. Un peu téméraire, mais c'est tout. Elle n'était pas non plus dénuée d'un certain sens de l'humour, parfois cynique et grinçant, mais qui pouvait être drôle. C'était Mâaranmarâ. Un Être d'apparence juvénile, avec un physique de jeune fille de 16 ou 17 ans, mais ayant une grande sagesse qui ne s'acquérait qu'avec les ''siècles''…

''Et toi… Toujours aussi arrogante…'' Répliqua Kettv en la voyant apparaître.

La jeune femme pinça ses lèvres de mécontentement à la remarque de l'homme et haussa un sourcil.

''Fais attention à toi… Tu n'es pas nécessaire au maintient de La Balance, alors je ne me priverais pas de te faire ravaler tes singeries…'' Siffla Mâaranmarâ avec dédain.

Kettv lui fit un regard de travers et un rictus suffisant. Il ricana et haussa les épaules négligemment. La femme le darda du regard, mais n'ajouta rien. Une ombre de colère passa dans ses yeux. Elle tourna son regard vers le corps recroquevillé sur le sol. Ses yeux perdirent leur froideur et s'emplirent de chaleur.

Elle décroisa ses jambes et atterrit avec légèreté sur le sol. Les pans de ses vêtements, un amoncelage de robes et de capes sombres bleues et noires, flottaient autour d'elle, comme animés d'une vie propre.

L'ange brun ne la quittait pas des yeux. Du moment où il avait entendu sa voix dans la nuit jusqu'à celui où elle apparut, il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder. Son regard était plein d'espoirs. Mâaranmarâ lui sourit en accrochant ce regard. Elle avança vers lui avec souplesse et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle passa sa main avec délicatesse, comme une caresse, dans les cheveux d'ébènes de l'ange. Elle lui remit ses mèches qui étaient devant ses yeux derrière ses oreilles et lui murmura :

''Calmes-toi Mildred, tout est finit maintenant… D'accord ?…''

Il acquiesça en silence. Kettv suivait avec dégoût et mépris la scène.

''Et bien, pour un grand acteur de la Prophétie, il est pitoyable…'' Cracha t-il.

Mâaranmarâ prit la main tremblante et brûlante de Mildred et l'aida à se relever. D'un geste de la main, elle soigna ses diverses blessures et nettoya ses vêtements ainsi que ses membres endoloris. Elle apaisa également sa fièvre et lui dit en ignorant Kettv :

''Tu vas être fort… D'accord ? La Terre compte sur toi. La Balance et la Prophétie sont entre tes mains… Nous en avons déjà parlé… Et je t'ai donné toute ma confiance, ainsi qu'à d'autres…'' Son regard se voila. ''Ne me déçois pas…''

Elle lâcha sa main et se tourna d'un coup vers Kettv qui en fut surpris. Elle marcha d'un pas rageur vers lui, la tête légèrement baissée, ses yeux brillants de colère et le fusillant du regard.

L'homme croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil provocateur. Mildred se ressaisit et adopta une attitude plus digne, tout en observant la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau emprunts de cette ténacité et de cette vigueur qui les caractérisaient tant.

Mâaranmarâ s'arrêta à un demi-mètre de Kettv. Elle brandit son bras devant elle et fit un cercle autour d'elle dans les airs. Le cercle se grava dans la terre de lui-même et s'entoura de feu. Kettv avait abandonné son allure provocatrice pour une posture plus pensive. Il était aux aguets, attendant l'attaque qui viendrait rapidement.

Il y eut soudain un tremblement sourd et Mâaranmarâ poussa un cri aigu, tandis qu'une paire d'ailes argentées aux reflets gris perle poussaient dans son dos, faisant craquer ses vertèbres.

La Jeune femme déploya ses longues ailes aux étranges plumes et se redressa. Un sourire ironique apparut sur son visage.

''Je vois que plus le temps passe, plus tu deviens stupide, Kettv…'' Dit-elle d'une voix profonde.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et prit un air mécontent.

''Et bien… Tu ne dis rien ?'' Ricana Mâaranmarâ avec mépris. ''Serait-ce de la peur que je lis dans tes yeux ?...''  
''Jamais je n'aurais peur de toi !...'' Siffla Kettv avec dédain.  
''Bien, bien… Mais n'oublis pas de me respecter et de respecter ceux que tu es censé _protéger_…'' Le ton était bas et menaçant.

A son tour, Kettv ricana.  
''Lui ? Le protéger ? Allons Mâaranmarâ… C'est inutile… Il ne sert à rien…''  
''Et toi, crois-tu que tu sers à quelque chose ?...'' Répliqua la femme que la tournure de la discussion déplaisait fortement.  
''Je suis un Hybride, comme toi…'' Répondit avec suffisance l'homme.

Les ailes de Mâaranmarâ se dressèrent, comme la queue d'un paon.  
''Tu _étais_ un Hybride… Tu as oublié avec les années, les règles _essentielles_ !...''  
''Qu'insinues-tu ?...''  
''Que tu as un camp maintenant. Mais méfies-toi, tout cela pourrait bien te dépasser, te décevoir ou te surprendre… Tu as mis les pieds dans un engrenage dangereux. Fais attention à tes ailes Kettv, fais attention…''

Elle replia ses ailes et le feu cessa, l'air devenait moins lourd. Kettv leva un sourcil interrogatif.  
''N'oublis pas la Prophétie et la Balance. Tu restes, tout en trahissant tes subordonnés, un acteur de tout ça…'' Conclue la femme avec une voix plus douce.  
''J'ai du mal à te suivre, Mâaranmarâ. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne dis jamais rien au hasard, seulement, pour tous ceux qui te craignent ou te respectent, ne restes pas en travers de mon chemin. Je ne pense pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas de camps sauf le mien. J'agis selon ma volonté, tout en restant du côté de la Balance… Nous n'avons pas les même manières d'agir, laisses-moi faire comme je l'entends, je n'ai pas envie de ramener ton cadavre à notre supérieur…''

Mâaranmarâ pinça ses lèvres et grogna :  
''Pff… Que d'arrogance, tu le payeras cher Kettv, très cher… Tu te laisses avoir par tout ce pouvoir, tout ce sang… Tu vas finir comme Lui. N'oublis pas la Légende, elle t'a assez marquée je crois. Ton père est un fameux exemple pour que tu me croies. Je sais ce qui se passera, mais je ne changerais rien, ni ne dirais quelque chose. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est favoriser quelque chose qui je pense, ne peut être que bénéfique. Il n'y a rien d'écrit à l'avance, c'est pour cela que je crois en l'avenir, que je crois en Mildred et que je crois… en toi… On fait aujourd'hui, ce que nous serons demain. A nous de faire en sorte que tout soit pour le mieux. Rien n'est parfait, rien n'est affreux. C'est la règle de la Balance. Souviens t-en ! Je souhaite sincèrement… que ton cœur ne t'emmène pas vers de trop sombres chemins, qui pourraient bien te perdrent…''

Kettv fut encore plus étonné. Mâaranmarâ le salua lui et Mildred et finit :  
''Maintenant, veille à ne plus attaquer n'importe qui. J'ai changée Kettv, peut-être plus que toi. J'ai un rôle et je m'y tiendrais, malgré le peu d'affection que j'ai pour toi et l'horreur que j'ai de tuer. J'aimerais, autant que possible, éviter de ramener une paire d'ailes Là-Haut. La Prophétie et la Balance sont mes raisons de vivre… Fais attention !... Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit…''

Ses ailes se replièrent sur elle pour la recouvrir complètement et former comme un œuf. Il y eut une vive lumière dorée et elle disparue. Il ne restait plus que Kettv et Mildred, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, se faisant face. Un petit bout de Lune apparaissait dans le ciel trop noir, et éclairait légèrement Londres dévastée. Le tableau apocalyptique qu'offrait la ville n'en était que plus effrayant.

Kettv soupira tout en remettant sa capuche. Mildred l'observait du coin de l'œil.  
''Bien, j'y vais, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…'' Dit Kettv.

Mildred acquiesça tout en regardant l'autre homme disparaître. Il se téléporta à son tour et atterri dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. Il appuya sur un bouton et une lumière douce et chaleureuse s'alluma. Ses volets étaient fermés et il pouvait voir avec plaisir que son lit était fait. Finalement, la vie en internat avait du bon. Il entendait au loin, les ronflements sonores de quelques-uns uns de ses compagnons de palier

Le jeune homme se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche. L'eau tiède et le savon sur sa peau détendirent ses muscles endoloris par sa récente épopée. Il se sentit flotter pendant un court instant, signe que son Bouclier venait de se s'activer. Il finit de se laver, se sécha, enfila son pyjama et alla se coucher. Il soupira de bien être en entra dans les draps frais et s'endormi rapidement. Le réveil le lendemain serait dur.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

''Allez !Ron, gros feignasse ! Tu as assez ronflé ! Lève-toi !''  
''Non… Hermione… Oui, embrasses-moi là…'' Grommela dans son sommeil ledit faignant.

La personne qui le réveillait à grands coups d'oreiller, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :  
''Ron… Lèves-toi, sinon je vais chercher Rusard en lui disant que tu as fait un rêve très spécial à son sujet… Tu connais ses préférences, je suis persuadé qu'il ne restera pas insensible à cela…''

En entendant ceci, Ron se réveilla d'un coup et se redressa violement sur son lit, sa crinière rousse complètement ébouriffée. Son visage exprimait clairement le dégoût et la colère.  
''Harry ! Espèce de sale traître ! Tu n'oserais pas !...''  
''Oh que si !...'' Claironna celui-ci avec un regard malicieux.  
''Faux frère… De toutes façons, je n'ai fais qu'un rêve sur Rusard et dedans, il se faisait virer du Lycée. Rien de bien compromettant donc…'' Répliqua Ron.

Harry sourit et murmura :  
''Sauf que je peux lui parler de tes rêves avec Hermione… Il suffit juste de remplacer notre amie par ce _charmant_ Monsieur…''

Ron mima un vomissement et fit une grimace, ce qui fit rire son ami.

''Tu as gagné, je me lève…'' Soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

Il se leva, prit des affaires propres et de quoi se laver, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux déjà bien en bataille de Harry, et se dirigea vers les sanitaires communes.

Le jeune homme brun vit son ami s'éloigné et il se dirigea vers le psyché de la chambre. Il essaya vainement d'organiser ses cheveux pour se donner un air un peu moins ''mal coiffé'', puis ses yeux tombèrent sur une ombre noire qui apparaissait sur ses joues. Il avait besoin de se raser.

Il se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bains des garçons en prenant au passage de quoi se raser. Quand il arriva dans la pièce humide, il y avait pas mal de garçons. Comme l'eau chaude des douches faisait de la brume, il s'abstient de leur parler, ne se sentant pas vraiment d'humeur pour le faire. Il avait plutôt mal dormit et ne pouvait supporter, non sans mal, que la compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.

Il commença à étaler le gel pour le rasage, puis il passa le rasoir. Sa main tremblait étrangement, il se sentait mal. Soudain, le rasoir glissa de ses doigts et entailla sévèrement son poignet, quand il essaya maladroitement de le récupérer avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

Le brun jura et regarda sa blessure. Elle saignait abondamment, il devait absolument partir avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte. Il se nettoya le visage, ramassa ses affaires et sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain. Il courut dans les couloirs et dans son empressement à rejoindre sa chambre, il percuta quelqu'un.

''Ouch !... Désolé…'' S'excusa t-il en continuant sa course, mais un bras le retint et il s'arrêta encore une fois.

''Désolé'' dit-il, ''Mais je suis vraiment pressé… Laisses-moi repartir…''  
''Oh que non Harry ! Tu as vu comme tu saignes ?...''

Il soupira de soulagement, il n'avait pas fait attention à la personne qu'il avait percutée et quand il vit qui s'était, il se calma un peu.

''Oh ! Eurielle !'' S'exclama t-il rassuré, ''c'est toi… laisses-moi, je vais à l'infirmerie…''  
''Et tu compte y aller avec un poignet dans cet état… As-tu remarqué que tu as laissé une traînée de sang dans tout le couloir ?...''

Le jeune homme afficha un air surpris et regarda le sol. Effectivement, il y avait une traînée de gouttes écarlates non négligeable. Décidément…

Il regarda Eurielle et soupira. ''Non, je n'avais pas vu, je te remercie de me l'avoir fait remarquer, mais je préfère sincèrement y aller seul…''

La jeune fille le darda de son étrange regard couleur de malachite et de quartz mordoré. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit une moue autoritaire. Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, faisant virevolter ses mèches châtaines qui ne tenaient pas dans la longue natte, faite négligemment.

''Je suis persuadée que le proviseur aimerait tant que possible, éviter d'avoir un cadavre dans le lycée, ça entacherait sa précieuse réputation… Donc, je t'accompagne, mais avant, fais-moi voir ce poignet !...''

Harry grimaça puis recula, avec une expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit son poignet, personne ne devait le voir.

''Non.''

Eurielle leva un sourcil étonné.

''Pardon ?''  
''Non, Eurielle écoute… Tu es gentille… Mais laisses-moi tranquille… S'il te plait.''

La jeune prit un drôle d'air et haussa les épaules.

''Bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix…'' Lui dit-elle d'un ton las…

Et sans qu'il ne voit, ni se rende compte de rien, elle était derrière lui, tenant fermement ses deux bras. Elle le retourna et regarda la coupure.

Harry se crispa, même Hermione et Ron n'avaient jamais regardé ses poignets, du moins, ils n'avaient jamais pu… Il avait… certains moyens pour les empêcher… Mais Elle, Eurielle, avait réussi… Comment avait-elle fait ? Elle l'étonnait de plus en plus… C'était une fille assez mystérieuse et sombre, bien que relativement joyeuse et très gentille. Elle aidait tout le monde du mieux qu'elle pouvait et par des moyens qu'elle seule connaissait.

A son arrivée au lycée, sa façon d'être si emprunte d'ombres et d'étrangeté avaient alimenté les ragots les plus divers des commères du lycée. Mais elle en avait fait fi, comme si de rien n'était et s'était finalement fait accepter par tout le monde. Elle restait tout de même quelqu'un sur qui les interrogations allaient bon train, il faut dire que personne ne pouvait se venter de savoir quelque chose de concret sur elle, à part qu'elle était serviable et généreuse, moyenne en classe, bonne vivante et très farceuse parfois. Sa personnalité était toujours inconnue, ainsi que sa famille, ses occupations, ses habitudes… Elle n'en parlait avec personne. Même son visage était étrange, il ne reflétait jamais d'émotion pure, comme si la peur, la tristesse ou la joie intense et l'amour n'avaient pas de prises sur elle.

Harry connaissait finalement peu de choses sur elle, bien qu'elle passait assez de temps avec lui, Ron et Hermione. Il pouvait dire d'elle, qu'elle était téméraire, assez courageuse, têtue, intelligente… Une insatiable gourmande et une fine critique. Elle était vive, trop parfois… Bien que peu sportive, elle courait, bougeait et sautait beaucoup. Elle n'était faite que de paradoxes, comme une symbiose entre la Nuit et le Jour, l'Ombre et la Lumière, la Lune et le Soleil… C'était une personne qui avait le mérite d'avoir aiguisé la curiosité déjà bien affûtée d'Harry.

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il règle un énorme problème de taille : lui retirer son poignet. Eurielle l'observait d'ailleurs de très près, _trop_ près. Heureusement pour Harry, le sang s'était étalé et _rien_ n'était visible. C'était sans compter sur l'obstination habituelle d'Eurielle qui sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en papier. Elle le déposa avec douceur sur le poignet ensanglanté et dit :

''C'est profond…''  
''Ah…'' Harry était mal à l'aise. Elle allait _voir_…  
''Tss… Tu n'aurais pas dû courir, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang !... Je me demande comment tu fais pour tenir encore debout !...'' Le réprimanda t-elle en lui faisant un regard suspicieux.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et attendit. Eurielle tamponnait avec douceur le sang. Son toucher était étrangement chaleureux, bienfaisant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus mal. Il sentait le sang couler doucement, comme les larmes coulent sur une joue. Gouttes, après gouttes… Etait-ce important ? Sa tête lui tournait, il ne voyait plus vraiment grand-chose, son regard ne se fixait sur rien. Sa tête lui semblait lourde, si lourde… Puis le noir. La Nuit.

Qu'elle heure était-il ? Il allait être en retard à son cours… Et zut ! Il ne se coucherait plus aussi tard… Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix… Il tâtonna les yeux fermés, au hasard, autour du lit froid et étrangement dur sur lequel il était, pour trouver sa table de nuit et mettre ses lunettes. Il se fit prendre le poignet par une main chaude. Soudain, il prit conscience d'une intense douleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps.

La main qui le tenait le caressait doucement, gentiment. Il frissonna, il avait mal, il avait froid. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses pensées étaient floues. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir ses paupières.

''Ça va Harry ?...'' Lui demanda une voix inquiète.  
''Eurielle ?...'' Bafouilla t-il avec difficultés.  
''Oui… Comment te sens-tu ?...''  
''J'ai vu mieux…''

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il cause du souci à Eurielle ? Il essaya de se redresser, mais fut retenu par la poigne ferme de la jeune fille à son chevet.

''Tu restes couché, les professeurs sont allés chercher l'infirmière, je t'ai soigné comme j'ai pu… Tu t'es évanoui''

Tout lui revint en mémoire. Il était sur le sol. Son poignet… Elle avait dû voir… Il retira sa main de celle d'Eurielle et la regarda. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il ne subsistait rien de sa blessure, comme s'il ne s'était jamais coupé, avait-il rêvé ? Il fit un regard interrogateur à Eurielle qui lui fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'un professeur arrivait, suivit de l'infirmière.

''Mademoiselle Maud, que s'est-il passé ?'' Interrogea l'enseignant, un homme aux cheveux noirs et longs. Il avait un regard froid et une allure mystérieuse, c'était le Professeur Rogue, enseignant l'Histoire Géographie. Il était détesté de tous sauf d'Eurielle… Décidément cette fille ne ferait jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Harry grimaça en voyant l'homme. Eurielle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire et il la fusilla du regard en faisant un signe de tête discret vers Rogue. Elle comprit et haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'elle n'avait rien décidé.

''Et bien… Il courait, apparemment pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, puis il s'est mit à tituber et comme j'étais juste derrière lui, je l'ai retenu comme j'ai pu pour que sa chute ne soit pas trop douloureuse…''

Harry écarquilla les yeux et réalisa qu'elle mentait pour ne pas l'embarrasser pour son poignet. Il en était sur, elle avait _vu_ et… Peut-être _compris_… Il l'a remercia silencieusement tout en s'interrogeant un peu plus sur elle, il devrait mettre certaines choses au clair à son sujet… L'infirmière, tout en écoutant la discutions entre Rogue et Eurielle, se dirigea vers Harry et lui donna une pilule bleue et blanche. C'était une brave femme qui avait l'habitude du jeune homme, il faisait de fréquentes tournées chez elle. L'infirmerie était la ''maison secondaire'' d'Harry, comme la femme se plaisait à le dire en plaisantant.

''Tenez Monsieur Potter, c'est du Magnésium, cela vous remettra sur pied et vous permettra de tenir un peu debout…'' Lui dit-elle tendis qu'il avalait la gélule.

Le médicament avait un goût amer et âcre. Il fit la grimace.  
''Ah… Ce n'est pas bon…'' Dit Harry en un rictus.

L'infirmière soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.  
''Ce n'est pas fait pour être bon, mais pour être efficace…''

Eurielle et Rogue arrivèrent à ce moment là, la jeune fille ricana gentiment et dit :  
''Alors, on fait sa chochotte ?...''

Harry fronça les sourcils et lui tira gaminement la langue. Eurielle rit, tandis que les adultes s'entreregardaient, exaspérés.

''Mademoiselle Maud, pouvez-vous aider ce bébé à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?...''

La jeune fille rit une nouvelle fois.  
''Bien sûr Mme Pomfresh…''

Harry décida de bouder, peu content des commentaires qui venaient d'être faits. Eurielle le remarqua et lui pinça la joue pour le taquiner.

''Y aurait-il du boudin pour le dîner ?...''  
''…''  
''17 ans physiquement, 3 ans d'age mental… Et encore…''  
''Niah, niah, niah…'' L'imita comiquement Harry dans un essai de caricature.

Eurielle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avec exaspération.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit en silence, Harry se concentrant sur son équilibre précaire, Eurielle étant dans ses pensées, Rogue les ayant quittés pour sa salle de classe. L'infirmière elle, feuilletait un cahier quelconque. Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle, toute de bleue revêtue, Eurielle déposa Harry sur un lit et lui murmura avant de s'en aller :

''Très beau tatouage que tu as là… Mais il ne faudrait pas que de mauvais yeux tombent dessus… Caches-le bien…''

Harry la regarda avec étonnement tout en prenant son poignet dans sa main pour le recouvrir. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux, il ne craignait rien avec elle… Mais si elle avait pu le voir, alors d'autres pourraient, et il ne le fallait _absolument_ pas…

Eurielle parti en les saluant, les laissant seuls. Harry se coucha sur l'ordre de Mme Pomfresh et s'endormi presque immédiatement, le travail de son corps à fabriquer des globules rouges et des plaquettes l'épuisait complètement… Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il aurait pour quelques heures, des instants de paix pour pouvoir oublier les nouveaux ennuis qui se profilaient, en plus de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà en très grands nombres…

_A suivre…_

**Fin du premier chapitre :**_  
Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qu'avez-vous ressentit en le lisant ? Cela vous a-t-il passionné, interrogé ? J'espère… Je me suis donné du mal, comme à chaque fois que j'écris ! Alors, qu'importe votre avis, n'oubliez pas… Reviews ! Que je sache si cela vaut le coup où pas que je continue d'écrire cette histoire… Â plus ! Bisooossss…_


	3. Une Plume Noire

**Magie d'Anges et de Démons**

2. Une Plume Noire

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Cette fic a eut peu de succès, c'est dommage… Mon idée n'était peut-être pas très bonne… Pourtant je l'aime bien moi **T.T**. Enfin, j'espère que j'aurais de nouveaux lecteurs ! Mais bon, voila la suite… **Attention, lemon !** Bisous.  
Procne_

_Une plume blanche…  
__Une plume noire…  
__Se rencontraient un soir.  
__Un petit oiseau s'envola d'une branche…_

_Deux plumes blanches…  
__Deux plumes noires…  
__Un petit ange qui chante,  
__Un petit démon qui danse…_

_Trois plumes blanches…  
__Trois plumes noires…  
__Tombent légères et douces,  
__Pareilles à quelques gouttes de pluie…_

_Quatre plumes blanches…  
__Quatre plumes noires…_

_Cinq plumes blanches…  
__Cinq plumes noires…_

Un rire lointain… Une petite boite à musique. Un enfant tourna la clef du petit objet… Une étrange musique en sortit, les notes ressemblaient à du cristal… Puis, l'enfant s'endormit soudainement, sa main lâcha la boite, qui tomba… Et se fracassa au sol. Quelques ressorts en sortirent, la musique devint aigrelette, angoissante… Les notes mystérieuses semblaient sortir de la gorge d'une âme en peine, de l'instrument d'un démon… Puis le son disparut progressivement pour laisser place à un bruit de gouttes. _Flop… Flop… Flop… _Une odeur poisseuse envahit l'espace, le sol était plein d'un liquide rougeâtre…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

''Lucifer… Ramasses-moi le corps de cet abruti et encombrant démon de dernière catégorie…'' L'ordre sonna, indifférent et froid, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple broutille…

Oui, mais c'était bien cela aux yeux de Belzébuth, une simple _chose_ sans importance… Après tout, n'était ce pas qu'un démon inférieur ?...

Un homme blond, au visage aussi froid que son maître, se leva avec grâce. Il avança doucement jusqu'au cadavre taché de pourpre d'où continuait à perler le sang, mouvant avec élégance ses longs membres musclés et fins. Le cuir qu'Il portait moulait chacune des parties de son corps d'une manière si parfaite que s'en était presque indécent. Il posa ses yeux gris perle dans les deux améthystes assombries de Belzébuth et y vit une lueur familière… Du désir. Lucifer était le favori du Maître des Enfers, ce qui lui valait à la fois le respect et la jalousie de bon nombre de démons, dont ceux qui faisaient parti de l'Ordre de la Mouche. Le Chevalier démoniaque savait qu'il était beau, il en avait d'ailleurs bien tiré profit. Belzébuth aussi était beau, à la fois fort, glacial et séduisant, fascinant. C'était une beauté dangereuse.

Lucifer observa avec un mélange de dégoût et de mépris le corps gisant sur le sol. Il avait subit le châtiment dû à sa traîtrise. L'Ordre d'Yggdrasil recrutait de plus en plus… Et formait bon nombre d'espions parmi les démons. La guerre entre Anges et Démons devenait de plus en plus rude, surtout depuis que les Hybrides s'en étaient mêlé…

A la pensée de ces êtres au-dessus des lois angéliques et démoniaques, le cœur de Lucifer se serra. Encore une autre déception de ce côté-là… Ah, Kettv, qu'était-il donc devenu ?...

Le Chevalier de Belzébuth fit un signe circulaire de ses doigts en direction du sol. Un pentagramme violet aux signes ésotériques complexes apparut, dessinant des arabesques complexes sur le sol et faisant voler le sable qui constituait le par-terre. Le démon mort se mit à léviter au milieu des nuages de poussière claire, puis soudain, disparu. Il allait servir de nourriture pour Cerbère…

Le Maître n'avait pas quitté son subordonné des yeux, un mince sourire satisfait étirant son visage. Lucifer savait qu'il était observé, il se contenta de rester stoïque et alla s'agenouiller devant son maître pour lui témoigner tout son respect et sa dévotion.

L'assemblée de démons restait silencieuse, le rituel était toujours le même, autant pour les favoris que pour les simples serviteurs sans intérêt…

''Relèves-toi, Lucifer…'' Ordonna de sa voix grave et sensuelle, Belzébuth.

Le démon obtempéra.

''Racontes-moi les dernières nouvelles, où en est la Balance ?... Et la Prophétie ?...''

Lucifer soupira et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds argentés. Il répondit d'une voix ennuyée :

''Les Hybrides s'en sont mêlé…''

Les sourcils bruns du Maître se froncèrent.

''Maâranmarâ ?...'' Murmura t-il seulement.

Lucifer acquiesça de la tête. Un silence pesant vint s'installer au bout de quelques minutes. Le blond vit les doigts de son maître se rétracter. Belzébuth ferma les yeux, crispant les paupières, puis se leva d'un coup. Les démons sursautèrent, mais s'ils avaient peur, ils n'en firent rien paraître.

Un rire froid, comme sorti des entrailles d'une Terre sans vie, retentit. Il venait de la gorge de Belzébuth. Le démon supérieur renversa sa tête en arrière, faisant virevolter par la même, ses fines mèches brunes. Il repris son calme sans toutefois détendre ses poings. Dans son regard, la colère était à présent là.

''Maâranmara… Elle est donc revenue…'' Susurra t-il. ''Où en sont ses pouvoirs ?...''

Lucifer haussa les épaules.

''Je n'en sais rien, Maître…'' Répondit-il seulement.  
''Et Kettv ?...''  
''Je n'en sais rien non plus… Il ne s'est pas allié à elle et poursuit un des acteurs de la Prophétie.''

Le regard de Belzébuth s'éclaira.

''Mildred ?...''  
''Il semblerait…''

Le Maître se tourna ensuite vers les autres démons, il paraissait en chercher un, puis quand il le trouva, il s'écria :

''Nergal !...''

Un homme aux longs cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit et gras, s'avança. Ses multiples capes, aussi noires que ses cheveux, tourbillonnaient avec légèreté derrière lui. Il s'agenouilla à son tour tout en disant :

''Maître…''  
''Nous avons découvert quelques indices à propos de Mildred, son aura l'a trahit. C'est un de tes élèves… Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, trouves-le, tortures-le… Mais ramènes-le moi, et vivant !''

Nergal acquiesça de la tête et se releva.

''Vas-y maintenant et tiens-moi au courant.''

L'espion fit se soulever ses capes par la force d'un vent invisible, et une paire d'ailes aux plumes couleur d'ébène apparut. Les autres démons présents s'exclamèrent de surprise à cette vue et Belzébuth esquissa un nouveau un sourire.

''Je vois que tes pouvoirs évoluent…''

Le regard d'obsidienne de Nergal se fit indescriptible. Ses ailes se mirent à battre et il disparut en une pluie de plumes aux couleurs des enfers…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Harry se redressa d'un coup sur son lit. Il inspira de grandes bouffées d'air, tentant de calmer sa respiration haletante. De fines gouttelettes de sueur froide coulaient le long de son visage. Il passa une main tremblante sur sa figure, puis dans ses cheveux. Il vit alors son tatouage et tout lui revint en tête : l'accident, Eurielle, Rogue, l'infirmerie… Puis Belzébuth, Lucifer… Nergal…

Le jeune homme soupira et chercha ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Il les mit et observa le lieu où il se trouvait. Tout était sombre, combien de temps avait-il donc bien pu dormir ?... Il regarda son réveil : 17h35. Qu'elle chance, il avait loupé le cours d'Histoire-Géographie…

Il sourit en ce disant qu'il pouvait bien sécher les autres cours… Puis il se rallongea, enleva ses lunettes et se rendormit. Les cauchemars allaient bientôt le reprendre…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Eurielle, quelques cahiers dans les bras, avançait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'internat. Harry n'avait pas quitté ses pensées, mais qu'avait-il donc en ce moment ? Il semblait soucieux et ailleurs, heureusement qu'il avait son Bouclier, il serait sans doutes en danger sans lui… Elle soupira, que pouvait-elle faire ? Les lois de la magie la limitait dans ses actions. Soudain, elle se figea, ses sens en alerte. Elle sentait une aura puissante, ni maléfique ni bénéfique, juste désagréable et sûrement pas sympathique…

''Kettv…'' Murmura t-elle.

Elle se dépêcha de masquer son aura et suivit celle qu'elle avait détectée. Elle arriva derrière un buisson, qui lui permit de se cacher pour observer discrètement. Des exclamations de voix se faisaient entendre, elles étaient masculines. Quand Eurielle regarda au travers des branches du buis qui la cachait, elle put distinguer la noble silhouette de Drago Malefoy, l'aristocrate du Lycée et vit qu'il y avait également ses sbires habituels, autant musclés que stupides…

Eurielle allait partir lorsqu'elle entendit des bribes de conversations qui la retinrent :

''… les indices sur Potter s'accumulent de plus en plus, je regrette cependant de ne pas être le seul à les détenir, enfin vu la manière dont je me les suis procurés… Il faut ce méfier de lui, je suis persuadé qu'il a un rôle dans la Balance et je me demande jusqu'à quel point il n'a pas un lien avec ce Mildred… Tel que je le connais, il doit l'aider, être un de ses amis ou même avoir un lien de parenté avec lui…''  
''Mais Malefoy, et Maud ?...''  
''Ah Zabini, ceci est un autre problème… Cette fille ne m'inspire pas confiance, tant de mystères planent au-dessus d'elle et comme par hasard elle traîne avec Potter. Elle est toujours là au moment où il a un problème, puis elle fait des choses étranges…''

Le rire de Zabini retentit, le jeune homme répliqua :  
''Tu parles de choses étranges Malefoy, mais et toi, tu t'es vu ?...''

Drago lui fit un regard noir, ses prunelles argentées semblaient le transpercer.

''Justement… Peut-être qu'elle aussi est impliquée dans toute cette affaire…'' Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et continua ''Je suis sûr sans l'ombre d'un doute que Potter se sert de la magie, mais Elle… Il faudrait que je vérifie…'' Il s'arrêta, se tourna brusquement vers le buisson derrière lui et tendis la main vers lui. Il murmura des mots incompréhensibles et de ses doigts partirent des étincelles bleutées.

Le buis se mit à bouger, puis des cris de fille se firent entendre. Malefoy esquissa un sourire diabolique et suffisant puis railla :  
''Tiens, quand on parle du loup…''

Eurielle se fit éjecter de sa cachette et lévita au-dessus du sol, à la vue de tous. Ses livres étaient tombés sur le sol et elle essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre. Mais elle avait beau faire, ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Pour lutter contre la magie… Il fallait utiliser la magie…

Zabini se mit à rire avec moquerie, suivit de Malefoy.

''Et bien, et bien Maud… On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était très vilain d'écouter aux portes ?...'' Railla Drago en faisant un autre geste de la main.

Eurielle se figea et tomba lourdement sur le sol, atterrissant tout de même sur ses deux pieds d'une manière féline. Ses deux bras étaient coincés, ainsi que sa bouche. Il croyait l'avoir comme ça ?... Les yeux aux tons de la malachite de la jeune fille rencontrèrent le gris de ceux de son agresseur. Elle y fit passer toute sa détermination et sa haine, puis tendit ses muscles. Elle devait utiliser le moins de magie possible. Il ne devait pas deviner qui elle était. Les Boucliers avaient beau les protéger, certaines choses pouvaient les faire se reconnaître, et ce ne devait surtout pas arriver. Il y aurait trop d'interdits bafoués et puis… Il fallait penser à la Balance… Que se passerait-il si un élément essentiel venait à disparaître ?...

Elle connaissait déjà l'identité de Harry, s'était pour cela qu'elle le protégeait. Quant à Malefoy, elle s'en doutait un peu… Mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne devait connaître son identité à elle.

Ses bras se défirent de leur lien invisible d'un coup, surprenant leur invocateur qui grimaça en voyant Eurielle disparaître, emportant avec elle les mystères qui la liaient avec la guerre entre Démons et Anges.

Malefoy la suivit du regard et murmura une dernière chose :  
''_Esprits des Êtres Poursuiveurs, que votre magie soit liée à celle d'Eurielle Maud, pour la faire revenir à moi…_''

Zabini s'approcha de son _ami_ et dit :  
''Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?... Tu pourrais découvrir quelque chose de plus gros que toi…''

Drago le fusilla du regard et lui répondit abruptement :  
''La seule personne au-dessus de moi, je ne la crains pas et quand bien même se serait-elle… Alors, c'est elle qui en pâtirait. Le sang coulerait un peu plus. Elle a les mains liées par les règles de la Balance…''  
''Que tu ne respectes pas toi, bien évidement…'' Ajouta Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

Malefoy se détendit et sourit aussi.

''Bien évidement…'' Répondit-il seulement.

Le jeune homme blond prit son sac de cours et se dirigea vers son dortoir, puis il dit une dernière chose avant de partir :

''Zabini, continue à filer Nergal… Je me demande bien ce que préparent Belzébuth et Lucifer, l'Ordre de la Mouche me semble bien actif en ce moment…''  
''Oui…''  
''Encore une chose, méfies-toi de Behemonth ainsi que de Astaroth…''

Blaise s'inclina et répondit en disparaissant à son tour :  
''Bien, Kettv…''

Drago sourit en entendant ce prénom. Il changea de direction et marcha ensuite doucement vers la falaise qui donnait sur la mer. Arrivé sur le promontoire, il admira le Soleil qui se couchait, répandant dans le ciel jaune et violacé, des touches d'or, de pourpre et mauve. Il soupira en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Mâaranmarâ. Il devait se méfier du pouvoir qui l'envahissait, mais pourquoi ?... Il avait bien ce même pouvoir en Mildred, et lui… Ne devait-il pas être sur ses gardes ? Pas que cela lui importait, mais il se demandait pourquoi la jeune fille se préoccupait autant de ce qu'il pourrait devenir… Pourquoi ne guerroyait-elle pas, comme tous les autres Hybrides ?... Elle pourrait les aider à maintenir cette Balance à laquelle elle tenait tant…

Et puis, qui donc étaient Mildred et Mâaranmarâ dans la vraie vie ? Si lui, Kettv découvrait leur véritable personne, que ferait-il ? ... Il ricana, se disant que la question ne se posait même pas… Après tout, comme l'avait fait si bien remarquer Mâaranmarâ, son père n'était-il pas un démon ? Un ange qui avait mal tourné… Lui, Kettv, était né à moitié béni, à moitié déchu… C'est pour cela qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : Un Hybride, sans camps ni lois.

''_Téléportation…_'' Murmura t-il.

Il disparut et atterri chez lui, dans son manoir vieux de plusieurs siècles. Nombres de signes ésotériques étaient gravés dessus, la plupart étaient inconnus aux anges et même aux démons, le bâtiment était une véritable encyclopédie, un véritable trésor pour celui qui daignait y prêter attention. Drago y avait tiré son pouvoir au début, apprenant quelques-uns de ces signes que personne ne connaissait.

Il posa son sac de classe sur le canapé noir en cuir de la Salle de Séjour et alla en direction des chambres des domestiques. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et il savait très bien comment. Il traversa les cuisines où les serviteurs s'inclinèrent en voyant passer leur maître.

''Où est Black ?...'' Interrogea Drago d'une voix grave et dure.  
''Il est partit nettoyer votre chambre et celle de votre père, Monsieur…'' Répondit d'une petite voix tremblante un des domestiques.  
''Et où est mon père ?''  
''Partit pour son travail Monsieur''  
''Il revient quand ?''  
''Dans quelques jours…''

Malefoy se téléporta de nouveau et se retrouva dans sa chambre. La fenêtre était ouverte et une odeur caractéristique de ''propre'' l'envahissait. Black avait finit ici, il devait être dans la chambre de son père. Le jeune homme s'y dirigea. Il y trouva effectivement l'homme, dos à lui agenouillé sur le sol, en train d'essayer d'enlever une tache quelconque. Il était torse nu et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attaché en un catogan qui allait bientôt rendre l'âme. Il portait un pantalon noir, déchiré à certains endroits, qui laissait voir les muscles au travail.

Malefoy s'attarda quelques secondes à l'observation du postérieur de son domestique et sourit. Il ferma ensuite très doucement la porte, de façon à faire le moins de bruit possible, puis marcha à pas feutrés vers l'homme qui nettoyait. Drago passa une main sur les fesses de Black qui sursauta. Quand celui-ci vit son maître, son regard se voila. Il se leva et s'inclina, pour saluer celui qui allait bientôt le posséder.

Drago souleva le menton de Black pour le rapprocher de son visage et susurra d'une voix sensuelle :

''Je vois que ma venue t'enchante, Black…''

L'homme ferma les yeux quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Malefoy se répandre sur lui.

''Maître…'' Murmura t-il seulement.

Drago s'occupa de la croupe du domestique de sa main libre.

''J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée et je me sens ennuyé ce soir…'' Murmura t-il en mordant le lobe de l'oreille de Black qui frémissait, non d'envie, mais plutôt de dégoût. ''Tu sais comment je suis quand je suis ennuyé…'' Drago passa sa main dans le pantalon, la logeant au milieu des deux fesses fermes du serviteur qui se crispait. ''Tu as intérêt à ce que cet ennui parte vite, tu me connais, je suis perfectionniste et j'aime la luxure…''  
''Han !... Maître…'' Gémit un peu plus Black au contact de la main sur sa peau.

Drago ricana et plaqua l'homme contre un mur. Il lui arracha sauvagement ses vêtements, tout en prenant violemment possession de ses lèvres. Elles avaient un goût étrange, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les goûtait, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer leur saveur. Elles étaient plutôt douces et il s'empressa de les mordre. Il sentit un peu de sang couler et Black protestait, il devint d'avantage excité.

La pièce était silencieuse, seul les bruits de succion se faisaient entendre. Drago, dans son impatience, commençait déjà à mouvoir son bassin contre les hanches, à présent nues, de Black. Celui-ci aurait bien voulu arrêter tout ça, mais il savait ce qui lui arriverait s'il faisait quoi que ce soit. Alors il se laissait faire, essayant de satisfaire un maximum son bourreau. Il ouvrit donc sa bouche et sentit entrer la langue chaude et sucrée de Malefoy.

''Hum… Sirius… Tu sais que tu as vraiment un goût exquis ?...''

Sirius justement, commençait à avoir mal à cause de la ceinture qui butait contre sa peau. Son maître était encore habillé, il n'avait d'autre choix que de le défaire de ses vêtements. Une fois tous les deux entièrement nus, Drago se mit à lécher et à mordre toutes les parcelles de peau de son serviteur. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva devant la verge dressée de l'homme, il souffla dessus, la prit en main et la compressa avec force. Black geint :

''Oh Maître… Je vous en prie…'' Il avait mal, très mal…

Drago ricana et le retourna violement.

* * *

Il desserra légèrement sa prise sur le pénis de Sirius et commença des mouvements de va et vient rythmés. Et sans prévenir, il empala l'homme de toute la longueur de son propre sexe. Black en eut le souffle coupé et hurla.

''Ah… Maître !...''  
''Oh putin, ce que tu es étroit…''

Et Malefoy entrait et sortait, en essayant de faire toujours plus fort, toujours plus mal. Il obtenait la jouissance dans l'humiliation et la douleur d'autrui. Comme Sirius avait mal, l'anneau de muscle qui constituait son derrière se resserrait, faisant aller plus loin Drago. Mais la main du maître sur le pénis du serviteur commençait à faire son effet et les jambes de Black lâchèrent. Drago le retint, sachant que ce manque de force ne ferait que l'enfoncer un peu plus, pour son plus grand plaisir. Sirius s'accrochait comme il pouvait au bassin de son violeur, criant sa honte… L'humiliation de la douleur et du plaisir à la fois… Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer cette main qui agissait sur sa verge alors que l'on manipulait son corps, comme s'il était une vulgaire prostituée. Quoi que les putes étaient payées, elles. C'était un peu ça pour lui, il était payé en jours. Sa vie était préservée pour un temps encore…

''Ah… Ah, non… Han… Ah !...''  
''Oh oui, allez viens Sirius… Oh oui !... Putin que c'est bon, oui !...'' Drago aussi hurlait, prenant son pied.

Ses coups de burin se faisaient de plus en plus forts et profonds, de plus en plus rapides, puis soudain, il se figea et se déversa dans le fourreau de chaire de son domestique. Il ne voulut plus bouger, restant dedans. Il attendit un peu, histoire que Sirius éjacule lui aussi, puis dans un dernier coup de rein, il sortit.

* * *

Black s'effondra sur le sol, épuisé et meurtri. Il devrait pourtant avoir l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois et ce n'était pas la plus violente. Malefoy l'avait _épargné_ aujourd'hui… Il sentait le sperme en lui, il se sentait si sale…

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre, Drago se retourna et vit son père qui souriait d'un air goguenard. Le fils mit ses mains sur ses hanches et se tint bien droit, exposant sa nudité sans pudeur.

''Père…'' Salua t-il.  
''Drago…''  
''Ne deviez vous pas revenir que dans quelques jours ?...''  
''Si, mais j'ai écourté mon voyage et j'ai eut raison. Je viens d'assister à un spectacle fabuleux…''

Le regard de Lucius se promena sur le corps de Drago. Il s'en approcha et passa sa main là où des traces de sperme étaient visibles, s'attardant quelque seconde sur la naissance du sexe du jeune homme. Il porta ensuite ses doigts à sa bouche et les lécha. Il murmura avec un regard lascif :  
''Hum… Excellent…''

Puis il se retourna et dit en passant la porte :

''Habille-toi Drago, j'aimerais reculer un peu l'heure du _dîner_… Il parait que le _grignotage_ est très mauvais pour la santé…''

Drago ricana, quoi qu'un peu confus tout de même. Il alla ensuite à la salle de bain personnelle de son père, se lava et se rhabilla. Sirius restait toujours vautré par terre, en position fœtale.

''Debout, Black !... Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui, tu vas donc partager le _repas_ de mon père et moi…'' Puis Malefoy sortit de la chambre en ricanant.

Une fois seul, enfin seul, Sirius se détendit et laissa pour la première fois depuis longtemps, éclater ses larmes. Si seulement il pouvait revoir son filleul… Et l'Ordre d'Yggdrasil qui était censé les protéger… Les anges ne devaient jamais mentir hein ?... Certains ne se gênaient pas pour ne pas tenir leur promesse et détruire ainsi une existence…

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, pourquoi n'était-il pas plus fort ?... Il aurait pu éviter tant de drames…. James et Lily seraient encore en vie, Harry serait heureux avec une famille et lui serait avec eux, vivant sereinement et non pas comme il l'était aujourd'hui… Criminel recherché pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commit, domestique d'une famille de pervers, violé, sale et misérable larve incapable de se défendre… Oui, pourquoi n'était-il pas plus fort ?...

Black sentait le sang coaguler sur ses lèvres, recouvert par les larmes qui inondait son visage. Il savait qu'il souillait le sol qu'il venait à peine de laver… Il frissonna, il avait froid.

Soudain, son esprit parut plus léger, il se sentit partir… Il avait si sommeil tout d'un coup. Puis, il se sentait si bien, au chaud, protégé, au milieu de quelque chose de doux… Il entendit une voix douce lui parler :

''Sirius, Sirius !...''

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une jeune fille aux très longs cheveux châtains et au regard vert ambré. Elle avait de longues et gracieuses ailes aux couleurs étranges et fascinantes.

''Sirius ! Sirius…''

Elle lui tendit sa main blanche et il la prit. Elle était chaude et rassurante. Il se leva, il n'avait plus mal.

''Sirius… Tu veux être plus fort ?...''

La voix était enchanteresse… Elle lui faisait tout oublier…

''Oui… Plus fort, pour sauver ce qui reste à sauver… Pour sauver… Harry…''

Alors elle s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et l'enveloppa dans ses ailes. Il s'y sentait si bien… Elle sentait un mélange de Vanille et de fleurs… Une odeur douce, fruitée et sucrée… Comme Elle. Ses muscles se détendirent, son corps semblait de nouveau propre, le sperme comme ayant disparut. Il se sentait de nouveau bien et sain, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… Depuis plus de dix-sept ans… Depuis l'assassinat de ses amis par Belzébuth… Sa tristesse s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

La jeune fille s'éloigna ensuite de lui, doucement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ses deux mains posées sur les deux joues de l'homme.

''Alors sois fort, d'accord ?... Il a besoin de toi et je suis là maintenant, je te protégerais…''

Elle commença à léviter, mais Sirius la retint.

''Qui es tu ?...''  
''Je suis la Séphirah Maâranmarâ et toi tu es Sirius Black, un nouvel ange….''

Puis, elle disparut dans un brouillard à la lumière mordorée. Sirius soupira, puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Il passa devant un miroir et vit qu'il était habillé, coiffé et lavé. Alors il sourit, repensant aux paroles de cette mystérieuse Séphirah. Il avait le cœur gonflé d'un nouvel espoir…

_A suivre…_

**Fin du deuxième chapitre :  
**_Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Quels sont vos sentiments en lisant cette fic ?… Est-ce que la construction et le contenu de l'histoire vous passionne, vous donne envie de lire la suite ?… Je demande tout cela par pur besoin analytique, pour voir un peu l'effet de mes écrits sur les lecteurs… C'est important, que je puisse corriger ce qui ne va pas. Voila, je vous fais plein de gros bisous à au chapitre suivant !… _


	4. Enfants de la Nuit

**Magies d'Anges et de Démons**

3. Enfants de la Nuit :

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, mais je le reposterais plus tard, une fois bien propre. Je voulais vous le poster malgré tout, car j'ai passé mon oral pour un truc pour le BAC et je voulais fêter ça. Bon, avec mon groupe, on a un peu tout foiré mais c'est juste pour dire que nous sommes soulagées et tranquilles jusqu'à juin, où le français et autre seront nos prochains exams…  
**Quelques personnes m'ont demandé un lexique avec la correspondance des noms ''magiques'' et les personnages, car ils s'embrouillaient. Je n'en ferais pas, car j'aimerais que vous deviniez progressivement qui est qui. Aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas si tout ça vous parait un peu flou pour l'instant, c'est normal. Ça devrait commencer à s'éclaircir avec ce chapitre et avec ceux qui vont suivrent… Comme on dit, Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour ! Alors patience… Nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'histoire. **Je passe un deuxième appel, car plus j'avance dans l'histoire, plus cela devient cru, sans, bien sûr, tomber dans le vulgaire. Alors, âmes sensibles s'abstenir… **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous fais plein de gros bisous.  
Procne_

Elle volait dans la nuit, ruminant sa fureur. Kettv dépassait les limites. Elle planait au dessus du centre de Londres, là où se trouvait un énorme cratère qui faisait à présent office de fosse commune. Elle se posa parmi les squelettes et observa en silence les environs. Elle regarda les constellations du ciel et chercha celle de l'hydre. Quand elle l'eut trouvée, elle pencha sa tête vers le sol, tendit son bras et tourna sur elle-même. Un pentacle rouge sang apparu, soulevant la terre et quelques morceaux de cadavres. Elle se mit ensuite en son centre, une croix inversée et cerclée, puis murmura : ''_Belzébuth…_''

De la poussière se mit à voleter, composée d'os, de particules de sang et de sable, formant des rubans ocre autour de la jeune fille dont les traits du visage étaient figés par la colère. Elle disparue, pour réapparaître, plusieurs mètres en dessous du sol, parmi une compagnie de démons. Ceux-ci étaient très surpris de la voir débarquer ainsi, à l'improviste.

Belaam et Nergal semblaient particulièrement navrés par cette visite. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de venir ainsi se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?... Belzébuth soupira et susurra :  
''Mâaranmarâ… Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait vu…''

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Il était assit sur un trône d'ébène et de cristal, entièrement sculpté de façon à représenter la Mort sous sa forme primaire : une faucheuse squelettique. Les démons aimaient le macabre, s'était bien connut. Les yeux de la Séphirah brillaient d'une étrange et dangereuse lueur. Peu de gens avaient vu cette étincelle, fort heureusement pour eux. Le Maître des enfers se leva et la salua.

''Vous m'avez l'air bien en colère, mais ce sentiment vous va à ravir…'' Murmura Belzébuth.

La jeune fille ricana et répliqua :  
''Passez donc les politesses. Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici !''

Sa rage était telle, que Mâaranmarâ avait grand mal à contenir ses pouvoirs. Il en résultait un vent qui soufflait doucement autour d'elle, faisant bouger ses capes et ses cheveux de manière fantomatique. Belzébuth se passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, faisant retomber quelques mèches sur ses yeux. Son regard se fit plus sombre, presque noir. Il posa ensuite sa main sur sa hanche et avança avec grâce et provocation jusqu'à la demoiselle.

Une fois arrivé au niveau de son visage, il murmura :  
''Il est vrai que les démons n'ont pas été inactifs ces temps-ci…''

Les pupilles de la Séphirah s'étrécirent et elle siffla :  
''Vous avez pervertit un Hybride !...''

Les démons observaient la scène avec un mélange de fascination et d'énervement. Ils avaient envie de tuer, car il sentait le sang d'ange qui coulait dans les veines de la fille au centre de la pièce. Mais ils restaient en retrait, attendant les ordres, mais aussi parce qu'étaient rares ceux qui faisaient face à leur Maître. Le sang de démon de la Séphirah les maintenaient également en respect, ils hésitaient toujours à tuer ''l'un des leurs'' sans la permission de leur Seigneur.

Belzébuth rit. C'était un son vraiment étrange. Il retourna s'assoire sur son trône et objecta :  
''J'imagine que vous parlez de Kettv ?... C'est un jeune homme étonnant, plein de ressources qui a tout mon intérêt. Il est vrai qu'il agit au-delà de ses fonctions, mais il n'est pas sous ma coupe, malheureusement.''

Les ailes de Mâaranmarâ se déployèrent brusquement, soulevant les capes. Un poignard se planta dans le dossier du trône du Seigneur des lieux, au ras de sa tête. La jeune fille grogna, agita sa main et l'arme s'ôta du cristal, pour aller se planter dans la poitrine d'un démon. Celui-ci s'écroula et la Séphirah le fit disparaître en le réduisant en cendres. La tension monta.

''Vous êtes douée… vous aussi… Quel dommage que vous ne vouliez pas faire partie des notres… Enfin, sachez qu'il y a une place pour vous dans notre assemblée, ainsi qu'ailleurs…'' Le chef des enfers eut une lueur perverse dans les yeux, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la fureur de Mâaranmarâ, dont les yeux se voilèrent d'un film doré.

''Cessez vos sous-entendus lubriques… Vous avez bien assez de vos _pions_. Vous jouez avec le feu, Belzébuth…'' Susurra t-elle dangereusement. ''Contrairement à Kettv et à d'autres, je n'ai pas de limitations, parce que j'ai toujours sû me contrôler et respecter mon grade, ce qui vous met vous, face à un danger plus que potentiel…''

Tous les démons se tendirent, armes à la main, les sorts prêts à être jetés pour défendre leur Seigneur. L'homme se redressa sur son trône et fit un geste de la main à ses subordonnés pour calmer le jeu.

''Mâaranmarâ, tu n'as pas changée, toujours aussi imprudente…'' Le ton avait été doux, presque semblable à un murmure. ''N'oublie pas qu'ici tu es dans mon royaume et, même si à mon sens se serait un pur gâchis, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu boire du sang de qualité. J'aurais une occasion ainsi…''

La jeune fille bascula sa tête en arrière et ricana :  
''Ah, ah… Ça te tuerais mon pauvre Belzébuth…'' Elle soupira. ''Enfin, surveille bien Lucifer, il a Kettv sous sa coupe et je ne le lâcherais pas… Surveille aussi tes autres démons, une nécropole de plus à Londres ne changerait rien au paysage. J'ai la main leste en ce moment…''

Soudain elle se figea, ses yeux se révulsèrent et se mit à léviter. Elle parla une dernière fois, alors que ses lèvres restaient closes.  
''Tu as de la chance, on m'appelle, il faut que je parte. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.''

Ses capes se soulevèrent d'un coup, ainsi que ses robes qui laissèrent apparaître deux longues et fines jambes aussi blanches que de la nacre. Une lumière argentée entoura la jeune fille qui disparut et tout redevint calme. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle, tous les démons braquaient du regard leur chef qui était pensif. Il pianotait sur le bras de son trône et sa tête reposait sur son poing fermé. Il soupira et passa sa main sur visage. La guerre allait devenir compliquée. Comme si elle ne l'était déjà pas assez. Il quitta sans un mot l'assemblée de démons qui attendait pourtant une réponse.

Nergal et Belaam s'entre-regardèrent, ils commençaient à avoir peur pour Mâaranmarâ. Elle prenait des initiatives de plus en plus dangereuses et les temps devenaient durs, les deux démons ne pourraient pas toujours arranger les choses pour elle… sans qu'elle le sache ou que Belzébuth le sache… Chacun fit un signe de tête discret à l'autre et ensemble, ils se téléportèrent, sortant du chaos naissant à l'intérieur de la Salle du Trône.

Ils atterrirent bien plus loin, aux abords d'une chapelle en ruine. Ce fut Nergal qui prit la parole en premier :  
''Nous sommes bien ici, près d'une terre consacrée, ils ne viendront pas nous chercher…''

Belaam acquiesça silencieusement et demanda :  
''Bien que faisons nous ? La suspicion de Belzébuth ne cesse de grandir…''

Son interlocuteur soupira.  
''J'ai une couverture, je suis un espion démoniaque dans les rangs angéliques, mais toi ?''

L'autre démon fit mine de réfléchir et déclara :  
''Je crois que j'ai une idée…'' Ses yeux pétillaient et Nergal l'interrogea du regard. Belaam sourit ''Je ne suis pas un Démon Majeur Envoûteur pour rien… Il va falloir que je m'intègre aux favoris de notre bien aimé seigneur…''

Nergal grimaça.  
''Tu crois être préparé à _ça_ ?...''

Le regard de Belaam se voila.  
''Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je ne peux malheureusement pas faire partie de la cause des anges, je suis né démon et je mourrais démon… J'aurais tellement voulu être un ange ou un hybride, comme Elle, et agir comme bon me semble pour la cause qui me convient… Alors, la seule chose que je peux faire, c'est l'aider de loin et il n'y a qu'ainsi que je le pourrais…''

L'espion démoniaque sourit tristement en entendant ça.  
''Oui… Je comprends… Saurait été mon souhait aussi. Mais tu sais que les risques de réussir sont plus grands… ainsi que ceux de te faire tuer…''  
''J'en ai conscience… Mais la Vie n'est construite que sur un monticule de risques, de choses incertaines… Alors entre deux maux, je prends le moindre…''

Nergal regarda la nuit d'encre qui s'étalait au dessus de sa tête et il observa les étoiles.  
''L'incertitude, voila bien une chose que je n'aime pas…'' Murmura t-il. ''Tu L'aimes ?...''

Belaam fut surprit, mais répondit :  
''Je ne sais pas, je pense que ce n'est que du d… Enfin, j'espère que ce n'est pas que ça non, ce serait tellement… superficiel sinon… Je ne sais vraiment pas et puis, il y en a tellement qui lui tournent autour…'' Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. ''Et toi ?... Où en sont tes sentiments de ton côté ?''

Nergal rit doucement.  
''Je pense que oui. Je ne saurais dire, après tout, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est…''

Belaam le regarda et lui affirma :  
''C'est… étrange et sublime à la fois, quelque chose d'indescriptible, c'est à vivre surtout… Et pour peu que ce soit réciproque… Tu peux paradoxalement être très malheureux et être le plus heureux du monde. L'Amour est une arme dangereuse…''  
''Peut être… Mais je n'ai pas envie de L'aimer. Heureusement pour moi ce n'est pas le même genre de personne que pour toi, mais tout de même. On est si différents, trop sans aucuns doutes.''

Belaam lui sourit gentiment.  
''Tu as de la chance, c'est quelqu'un de bien et qui te comprendra, même si ses sentiments ne sont pas identiques aux tiens. Tu souffriras peu avec…'' Il baissa la tête et regarda le sol. Nergal n'avait quitté les étoiles des yeux. ''Enfin bref, tenons nous au courant de l'avancée des choses. Séparons nous à présent, bonne chance.''

L'espion opina.  
''Oui, bonne chance, il en faudra…''

Son interlocuteur disparut et il resta seul à scruter la nuit… Tant de choses changeaient, autour de lui, dans sa tête, dans son cœur… Il s'allongea par terre et s'endormit.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le dîner se passait à merveille, malgré quelques regards lascifs. Black servait bien et avait une étrange assurance, malgré ce qui s'était passé. Lucius ne quittait pas son fils des yeux, il était loin le temps où il le détestait. Aujourd'hui au contraire, il l'_adorait_. A sa manière, s'était particulier… Tout en Drago appelait à l'adoration : ses manière, sa peau, ses yeux, son regard, sa bouche… Quelle odeur devait-elle avoir d'ailleurs ? Et sa peau, était elle douce et sucrée ? Peut être légèrement musquée… Lucius avait une envie irrésistible d'aller vérifier, là, maintenant. Mais était-ce bien normal de penser à cela ? N'était-il pas… son _père_ ?... Non, il était surtout un démon. Et un démon n'a pas de limites… Le seul problème restait Drago, comment réagirait il ?...

Drago justement sentait le regard insistant de son père sur lui. Il en était à la fois gêné et honoré. Il avait été surpris en revoyant Lucius. Son père avait changé, beaucoup changé… Il était déjà quelqu'un d'imposant et de beau avant, mais à présent il était magnifique. Tout en lui respirait la sensualité, la luxure. Ses habits moulaient juste assez son corps pour laisser entre apercevoir le trésor qu'il y avait en dessous. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient presque à la taille, fins et raides, couleur de la Lune, tombaient en cascade, à peine retenus par un ruban de soie. Quelques mèches barraient d'ailleurs son visage, accentuant son sex-appeal. Ses yeux, deux amandes d'argent, brillaient d'une lueur étrange qui n'aspirait qu'à être décrypté. Drago devint soudain jaloux de Belzébuth en devinant ce que lui faisait Lucifer, et son pantalon se resserra par la même occasion. Il se plongea dans son assiette et essaya de déguster le fondant au chocolat que les elfes avaient fait. Lucius, sans le quitter du regard, prit sa coupe de vin et le but. Ce simple geste fit trembler Drago qui renversa son assiette sur sa redingote. Lucius reposa son verre et rit doucement.

''Et bien Drago, je te sens nerveux ce soir… Allons, détends toi, j'aimerais tant que ce repas se passe bien, cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés tous les deux…'' Il se leva et s'approcha de son fils qui tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper sa maladresse. Il prit le mouchoir de ses mains et se mit à essuyer sa redingote. Drago le laissa faire, cachant comme il le pouvait son embarras. Son père avait toujours été distant avec lui et n'avait jamais montré ne serait qu'une minime preuve d'affection. Le comportement qu'il avait ce soir le déroutait un peu, mais autant en profiter.

''Tu m'as manqué Lucius.'' Le ton était indifférent, même s'il s'opposait aux paroles dites.

Les gestes de Lucius se firent plus lents, plus _caressants_. Il commençait à s'attarder à _certains_ endroits qui mettaient Drago dans un état critique. Comme son père ricanait gentiment, il se dit que l'homme s'en était rendu compte. Non. Car non seulement il le savait, mais en plus il en était _satisfait_. A quoi jouait-il ? La serviette avec laquelle il était essuyé tomba, mais Lucius n'arrêta pourtant pas les mouvements de sa main. Drago risqua un regard vers lui et rencontra les deux prunelles d'acier qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Mais là, il y eut une lueur qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir : du _désir_. Il déglutit discrètement.

Lucius lui sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
''Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, je ne t'ai pas vu grandir, tu as bien changé… Tu as beaucoup de moi et de ta mère, mais tu ne nous ressembles pas pourtant. Tu es un homme, tu es… Toi…'' Son souffle caressait la peau à vif du jeune homme, qui sentit ensuite des lèvres douces se poser dans son cou et parcourir sa mâchoire. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

''Lucifer…'' Il passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux, comme pour ne pas perdre cette figure qu'il chérissait tant. L'amour a bien des façons de se présenter, parfois elles déroutent, mais elles sont toujours là et impossible à rejeter…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mâaranmarâ parcourait la ville depuis plus d'une heure et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à détecter l'endroit d'où provenaient les appels à l'aide qu'elle entendait. Elle se posa sur les vestiges d'un réseau de fils électriques. Le poteau sur lequel elle se trouvait lui permettrait d'être bien disposée pour ses recherches. Elle ferma les yeux et tendit ses bras devant elle, une main au dessus de l'autre, sans qu'elles ne se touchent. Une minuscule boule bleue apparue, qui se mit à grossir de plus en plus. Quand elle eut atteint la taille d'un œuf d'autruche, la jeune fille écarta brusquement les bras et un vent violent l'entoura, soufflant comme pour alimenter et protéger cette boule d'énergie azur et outremer, aux reflets électriques. La boule grossit aussi d'un coup, puis explosa en d'infimes paillettes saphir et ciel. Ces débris s'étalèrent, en de gracieux mouvements de vague. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un tapis de diamants qui se déroulait au dessus de Londres, ayant pour centre de gravité, Mâaranmarâ.

Soudain, une sorte d'esprit blanchâtre apparu devant la Séphirah. C'était une forme floue et sans contours, mais qui prit rapidement les traits de quelqu'un. Les yeux de Mâaranmarâ s'écarquillèrent et elle murmura : ''Mildred…''

Elle déploya ses ailes et suivit le fantôme qui répétait inlassablement : ''Aidez moi… aidez moi…''. L'esprit avançait vite, porté par la brise fraîche de la nuit qui soufflait. Puis, la jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement et volant avec peine pour essayer de faire du surplace. Elle hurla et regarda ses ailes. Une flèche blanche s'y était plantée. Elle l'arracha sans douceur et essaya vainement de soigner sa blessure. Devant l'inefficacité de ses pouvoirs pourtant non négligeables, elle arriva à une unique conclusion : celui qui l'attaquait utilisait la magie divine pour la pourchasser et il était de ce fait un hors la loi, car une seule personne pouvait utiliser cette sorcellerie, une _seule_…

Elle laissa partir l'esprit qui d'ailleurs, disparaissait dans la nuit : elle avait été piégée, comme une débutante. Son aile blessée la contraint à se poser au sol, la rendant un peu plus vulnérable. Mâaranmarâ chercha alors dans les cieux qui pouvait bien lui vouloir du mal, elle avait beaucoup d'ennemis, elle le savait. Mais seuls les anges, pouvaient avoir accès à la magie interdite. Puis, elle vit une autre ombre blanche s'approcher progressivement et elle reçut une rafale de flèches. Elle se mit à courir tout en invoquant une arme. Dans ses mains apparut alors une longue épée à double tranchant, dont un qui était recourbé. Elle frappa le sol avec et tourna autour de celui qui l'attaquait, lui-même posé à terre. Il ricana devant les agissements de la Séphirah. La jeune fille ne se laissa pas dérouter et tout en esquivant les flèches mortelles, elle finit de tracer son cercle autour de son attaquant. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle se redressa violemment et lança son épée à l'intérieur du cercle, qui se planta aux pieds… d'un ange. Celui-ci essaya de s'approcher de son ennemie, mais il fut rejeté à l'intérieur du cercle par une barrière d'énergie. Il ricana.

''Ma pauvre Mâaranmarâ, à quoi te sers donc tout ce gaspillage d'énergie ?... Tu sais pourtant qu'il faut t'économiser, avec ce qui s'infiltre dans ton sang, aussi précieux soit-il. Tu ne va pas tenir longtemps…'' La voix était froide et méprisante, aux intonations cruelles.  
''Méttatron… Traître… Tu sais ce qui se passerait si j'informais ton chef supérieur de ce que tu as fait ?...''

L'ange se mit à rire méchamment et répliqua :  
''Sais tu seulement qui est mon supérieur ?... Que m'importe ce que tu ferais, tu n'es plus en état de faire des menaces. Ta tête est mise à prix et j'ai une vengeance à faire, tu encombres ma vie depuis trop longtemps Mâaranmarâ… Alors je vais te tuer, ce ne sera pas une grande perte, tous les hybrides devraient être tués, vous êtes des menaces, ni anges, ni démons… Ni Belzébuth, ni Elohim ne savent que faire de vous.''

Mâaranmarâ cracha au sol.

''Ordure, comment oses tu !... Tu as prononcé son prénom, c'est interdit ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser sa magie non plus !... N'as-tu donc aucunes limites ?... Et l'Arbre de Vie, qu'en adviendra t-il si tu me tues ?''

Méttatron ricana de nouveau.  
''Yggdrasil ? Je me moque bien de ce qui peut bien lui arriver ! Je ne suis plus un ange ma chère, ce n'est plus mon problème. Le frêne mourra de toutes façons, et par la faute de tous ces hommes que tu défends avec tant de hargne. Ne vois tu pas que ton combat est perdu d'avance ? La balance a basculé et la Prophétie a été modifiée !...''

Mâaranmarâ se figea en entendant cela. Elle pointa son index tourné vers le ciel, à la hauteur de sa figure, et murmura : ''_Temperationis Aeterna ac Sancta_…'' **٭****  
**Une lumière dorée sortie de nulle part apparue et une sorte de boule en verre flotta au dessus du doigt de Mâaranmarâ. Dans cette boule se forma une balance en or. C'était une balance fine et précieuse, simple, mais belle. Ses deux plateaux que la Séphirah s'acharnait à garder à la même hauteur, étaient nettement déviés, l'un beaucoup étant plus haut que l'autre.

La jeune fille se mit à caresser d'une main tremblante la boule, ne réalisant pas ce qu'elle voyait. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de Méttatron. Les yeux de Mâaranmarâ étaient éteints. Elle resserra sa prise sur la Balance et rejeta sa tête en arrière en hurlant :  
''Nooonnn !...''

S'était un cri déchirant, angoissant. Les gravas d'un immeuble en ruine tombèrent sous le choc des décibels. La terre se mit à trembler et des fissures lézardèrent le sol.  
Dans la Salle de Belzébuth, le cri retentit, faisant tendre l'oreille aux démons présents. Le Seigneur des Enfers se redressa en l'entendant. Son regard était impénétrable, mais au fond de lui-même il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude. Que se passait-il donc ?...

Mâaranmarâ fit disparaître la boule, puis elle fusilla l'ange traître du regard. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et celui-ci s'effondra soudainement sur le sol, puis la Séphirah se téléporta. Les anges qui accompagnaient Méttatron se précipitèrent vers lui et virent que du sang coulait en abondance de sa poitrine, son cœur avait explosé, il était mort. Le général Méttatron Serpanim venait d'être foudroyé par le retour de la Balance…

Une jeune fille avançait en boitant dans une cour sombre. Elle semblait être malade, affaiblie. Son souffle saccadé lui arrachait chaque fois un peu plus ces poumons, elle crachait même un peu de sang. Elle arriva au pied d'un bâtiment et dû prendre appui quelques secondes sur la porte. Son énergie se consumait à vue d'œil. Elle se protégea avec son Bouclier qu'elle fit apparaître avec difficultés. Impossible de cacher ses ailes à cause la blessure, alors elle devait créer l'illusion qu'elles n'existaient pas. Le Bouclier ferait l'affaire, il masquerait son énergie de la même manière.

Pour l'instant, seule une chose comptait : retrouver Harry. Il devait être encore à l'infirmerie. Elle s'y rendit, non sans mal, et une fois arrivée, avança jusqu'au lit du jeune homme. Elle resta stupéfaite par la vision qu'il lui offrait : il lévitait juste au dessus de son lit, ses draps voletant autour de lui. Le brun était toujours endormit, mais son poignet brillait. Une plume blanche étincelante éclairait les ombres tout autour.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils à cette vue. Qui d'autre avait pu voir ceci ? Harry aurait pu être en danger de mort. Elle fit redescendre le jeune homme sur son lit et masqua la lumière de la plume. Personne ne devait la voir. L'adolescente grimaça et porta sa main à sa blessure. Elle eut un étourdissement, puis s'évanouit sur le lit.

Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard, les yeux irrités par une trop vive lumière blanche.  
''Mais qu'est ce que ?...'' Murmura t-elle, la voix légèrement pateuse.  
''Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien…'' Lui répondit une voix douce et rassurante. ''Ta guérison sera un peu longue, mais tu t'en sortiras…''

La jeune fille fit un rictus et sentit une vive douleur au niveau de ses omoplates. La lumière s'estompa progressivement et elle pu entrapercevoir les contour d'un corps d'homme. Mais elle ne vit rien de plus. Son guérisseur disparut tandis qu'elle sombrait de nouveau dans les limbes d'un sommeil agité par des délires fort désagréables.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tandis que des exclamations de voix féminines se faisaient entendre.

''Laissez moi sortir !...''  
''Mademoiselle Maud veuillez vous tenir tranquille !''  
''Mais je vais très bien, c'est juste une égratignure, un bleu ne tuera jamais personne !...''  
''Un bleu !...'' Fit la voix outragée de Madame Pomfresh ''Une véritable balafre oui ! Si vous arrêtiez de vous battre comme un garçon…''

Harry sourit, Eurielle venait encore de faire un de ses innombrables allez retour dans la salle d'infirmerie. Qui était donc le pauvre malheureux qui avait subit l'assaut des poings redoutables de la jeune fille ?... Il se redressa sur son lit, chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, puis observa la scène. Mme Pomfresh essayait désespérément de faire avaler un liquide violet avec quelques pilules à une Eurielle plutôt récalcitrante.

''Maud par pitié, veuillez de faire l'enfant ! Il y a déjà assez de Potter…'' L'intéressé grimaça ''Vous n'allez pas me faire le même cirque chaque fois qu'il faut vous soigner !...''  
''Mais c'est franchement… dégueulasse, oui, c'est le mot…''  
''Maud, votre langage !...'' Fit la voix exaspérée de Mme Pomfresh. ''Avalez moi ça ou je vous le fait ingurgité de force !''

Eurielle s'aperçu qu'Harry était réveillé et qu'il souriait d'un air goguenard. Elle lui fit une grimace très mature, puis prit les pilules avec mauvaise grâce. L'infirmière soupira, puis dit :  
''Bien, maintenant je ne veux plus vous voir avant l'année prochaine !...''

Ce fut au tour d'Eurielle de faire un sourire.  
''Ma compagnie vous dérange à ce point ?...''

Mme Pomfresh rit, ce qui était assez rare.  
''Disons que je préférais vous voir dans d'autres circonstances. Et puis, je préfère les malades qui se laissent faire. Savez vous que je passe plus de temps avec vous qu'avec tous les autres réunis, Potter excepté. Ah… Vous faites une sacrée paire tous les deux !...'' Elle s'éloigna du lit de la jeune fille et conclue : ''Soignez vous bien…''

Harry secoua la tête et rit aussi. Eurielle l'imita, puis alla le rejoindre sur son lit.  
''Ça va mieux toi ?...'' Lui demanda t-elle.  
''Oui, oui… Ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait, à qui as-tu refais le portrait ?...''

Elle fit une grimace.  
''Je n'ai refait le portrait de personne, bien que l'envie ne me manque pas… J'ai juste eut une petite altercation avec… Malefoy. C'est tout, rien de bien important.''

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
''Pomfresh a pourtant parlé d'une balafre.''

Eurielle leva les yeux au ciel.  
''Tu connais pourtant la fâcheuse manie d'extrapolation qu'elle a… Les hyperboles vont bon train avec elle. Ce n'était rien qu'une petite blessure.''  
''Alors montre la moi !''

La jeune fille se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Harry.  
''Non ! Ce n'est rien je te dis.'' Elle calma le ton violent qu'elle avait prit et dit d'une voix plus douce : ''Et puis, mon cher petit pervers, je ne me déshabillerais pas pour si peu…''

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle rit en lui faisant un clin d'œil, tout en s'approchant d'un pas léger de la sortie.  
''Je vais petit-déjeuner, je te rapporte quelque chose…'' Puis elle disparu dans le couloir.

Le brun soupira en la voyant partir, des interrogations supplémentaires venant s'ajouter à la liste déjà bien longue du ''mystère Eurielle''. Tout en elle était étrange. Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point elle savait des choses sur lui. Mais en tous cas, il était persuadé d'une chose : elle ne lui causerait jamais aucun torts et elle ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, d'une manière très différente que Ron et Hermione. Ses deux amis avaient été bien plus présents dans sa vie, mais l'action d'Eurielle avait toujours été imperceptible, discrète, malgré l'extravagance de la jeune fille. Il fallait vraiment qu'il en découvre plus au sujet d'Eurielle…

_A Suivre…_

**٭** Ceci est du latin très approximatif : **_Balance Eternelle et Sacrée_**

**Fin du chapitre trois :**

_Et voila, l'histoire se précise, je vous ai encore lâché quelques informations, peut être avez-vous deviné qui était qui, enfin, pour certains personnages… Que pensez vous de cette évolution ? Avez-vous des sujets sur l'ésotérisme que vous aimeriez voir traités dans cette histoire, vu que je parle essentiellement de ça ? Voila, laissez moi un petit message pour me donner votre avis…  
Gros bisous…_


	5. Le Voleur de Rires

**Magies d'Anges et de Démons**

4. Le Voleur de Rires :

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**J'ai lu quelques livres pour cette fic et j'ai appris plein de choses. Cela m'a d'ailleurs donné également beaucoup d'idées. Si vous êtes intéressés, je vous donnerais les références des œuvres que j'ai lues. Vous n'avez qu'à me demander… Je vous embrasse bien fort.  
**Il y a un bonus explicatif à la fin, à lire absolument !**  
Bonne lecture…  
Procne_

Eurielle avançait parmi les couloirs, au style ancien des châteaux mystérieux ou des abbayes désaffectées, source de l'imaginaire pour les cerveaux enclin au rêve. Cet internat n'était pas si mal… La jeune fille regarda au-delà des arcades de pierres sculptées pour admirer le parc à l'anglaise. Les plantes étaient encore gorgées de rosée. Eurielle respira un grand coup pour emplir ses poumons des odeurs florales qui flottaient dans l'air en ce début de printemps. Le jardinier, Rubeus Hagrid, un étrange spécimen bien que très gentil, prenait grand soin de toute cette nature. Les pas de l'élève l'avaient menée devant une fontaine qui représentait une envolée de colombes. La demoiselle s'arrêta quelques instants pour la détailler puis reprit sa marche en chantonnant. Les notes, lancées sans raison dans l'air, prirent une certaine forme et Eurielle reconnu une antique berceuse qu'elle avait toujours adorée. Elle ne se rappelait cependant pas qui avait bien pu lui chanter. Cette simple constatation lui gonfla le cœur de tristesse.

Elle s'arrêta devant la lourde porte en bois massif du réfectoire et entra. Le bruit des bavardages des élèves l'assaillit violemment et elle grimaça légèrement. Elle avança avec nonchalance jusqu'à la queue pour prendre de quoi manger. Quand se fut à son tour de prendre de la nourriture, elle se figea. Sa vue se voila et sa tête se fit soudain lourde. Elle posa sa main dessus et ferma les yeux, tout en se tenant au meuble qui portait les denrées. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, mais ce fut douloureux et surprenant. L'étourdissement passé, elle prit quelques fruits et pâtisseries pour Harry, puis sortit rapidement de la salle.

Elle fit un détour par le jardin et s'assit dans l'herbe quelques minutes pour prendre l'air. Elle se remit à chantonner tout en regardant les plantes. Progressivement, l'herbe se mit à l'entourer, ainsi que d'autres fleurs, comme pour la caresser ou la protéger… La jeune fille ferma ses yeux et se détendit, elle sentit quelque chose de salé parvenir jusqu'à sa bouche, puis glisser doucement jusqu'à son menton. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle avait pleuré pour la première fois de sa longue vie. Elle avait pleuré une unique petite larme, qui tombait dans l'herbe enchantée. Il y eut un petit ''ploc'' et de fines étincelle dorées éclatèrent à l'endroit de la chute de la goutte. Il sembla à Eurielle que l'herbe s'était mit à frémir et soudain, une fleur se mit à pousser d'un coup, s'ouvrant comme la main tendue d'un ami, toute en grâce et en beauté. Elle était d'un noir profond, pareil à du velours, elle ressemblait au mélange d'une orchidée et d'un iris, une fleur mystérieuse qui faisait rêver de contrées lointaines et exotiques… Ses pétales étaient comme des voiles légers, comme la flamme dansante d'une chandelle. Le cœur de la fleur était un dégradé de bleu nuit à un blanc de nacre irisé. Les petites étincelles continuaient de virevolter autour de la plante, telles de minuscules lucioles.

Eurielle sortit brusquement de sa contemplation hébétée à cause d'un frissonnement qui parcourait toute son échine. Elle se tendit, tous ses sens en alerte. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et elle durcit son visage. Elle se releva d'un coup, d'un bond souple, comme un félin aux aguets prêt à défendre sa vie et son territoire. Elle sentit la magie crépiter autour d'elle, elle reconnu son énergie à elle, mais il y en avait une autre, celle d'un démon… Elle se tendit un peu plus, se mit en garde et lança son bras en avant en disant : ''_Ultro Specieis _!''

Il y eut un petit cri et une forme, tout d'abord floue, puis opaque et finalement un plus nette, apparue, laissant voir une jeune fille semblant être du même âge qu'Eurielle. Elle était grande, bien qu'un peu moins que l'autre, elle avait des cheveux châtain foncé qui lui arrivaient au bas des épaules et qui semblaient danser dans son dos. Ses yeux bleus vert exprimaient d'abord la surprise, puis un voile d'assurance les couvrit, ainsi qu'un certain dédain. Elle aussi était en garde. Les deux filles se toisaient d'un regard qui en disait long sur l'air ambiant qui les entourait.

''Qui es-tu ?'', lui demanda Eurielle calmement, mais avec méfiance.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Quelques secondes passèrent, lourdes de tension.

''Je m'appelle Ariane, Ariane Odd. Je suis dans la classe de Drago Malefoy.''  
''Pourquoi m'espionnais-tu ?''

Ariane lui fit un rictus goguenard. Elle prit une posture assurée, croisa ses mains dans son dos et tout en faisant voleter sa courte jupe rouge, elle disparut dans une brume noire et fraîche. Eurielle grogna de frustration. Elle soupira, puis se pencha pour récupérer les affaires qu'elle avait laissées au sol. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle arracha au passage quelques brins de l'herbe enchantée…

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie pour donner son petit-déjeuner à Harry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Malefoy, qui était assit avec élégance dans un fauteuil de son manoir, lisait un des innombrables grimoires de son père. Il avait passé une soirée et une nuit fantastiques, pour preuve, il était encore en peignoir à plus de neuf heures du matin et était d'une excellente humeur. Il entendait l'homme, qu'il avait apprit à connaître différemment, soupirer d'aise dans le lit aux draps de soie, un peu plus loin dans la chambre.

Soudain, il sentit une brise fraîche lui caresser sa peau nue et vit une brume noire apparaître. Il sourit avec satisfaction, ferma son livre et se leva de son siège.

''Bonjour Lilith, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de nouvelles si tôt…'', murmura t-il pour ne pas réveiller son père qui dormait encore.  
''Bonjour Kettv…'' Répondit la jeune fille aux yeux bleus en le saluant de la tête. Elle avisa le ton du blond et vit le grand lit qui était occupé. Elle ricana. ''Lucifer ? De mieux en mieux mon cher Kettv…'' Elle mit une main sur sa hanche.

L'hybride la salua à son tour et haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et demanda :  
''Alors ? Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?...''

Lilith sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les repoussés dans dos avant de répondre.  
''Cette Eurielle Maud a bien des pouvoirs, mais je n'ai pas encore réussit à les analyser. Elle m'a vite repérée.'' Une pointe de respect transparaissait dans ces paroles.

Kettv leva un sourcil avec étonnement.  
''Elle t'a déjà repérée ? Voila qui est intéressant, surtout quand on te connais, toi et ta magie…''

La jeune fille acquiesça, puis ajouta :  
''Son énergie est étrange, je n'arrive pas à distinguer la Lumière des Ténèbres…''  
''Une hybride ?...''

Lilith haussa les épaules.  
''Je n'en sais rien. C'est comme si elle était l'un, puis l'autre ponctuellement. Comme si elle était complètement Ange, puis complètement Démon…''

Kettv se redressa dans son fauteuil, sa curiosité venait d'être piquée. Il prit un air pensif et dit :  
''C'est pourtant impossible, les seuls êtres qui sont à la fois les deux sont les Hybrides… Mais le côté ange et le côté démon se côtoient en permanence, ils ont une part égale dans le corps de l'hybride, aucun des deux ne surpasse l'autre, à aucun moment que ce soit…''   
''C'est pour cela que je n'arrive pas à analyser ses pouvoirs, mes sens sont complètement désorientés. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Seule Mâaranmarâ pourrait en savoir plus.''

Le blond grimaça tout en levant les yeux au ciel.  
''Continue de l'espionner du mieux que tu peux.''

Lilith hocha la tête. Elle s'apprêta à repartir et interrogea :  
''Tu savais qu'elle était amoureuse ?...''  
''Qui ? Maud ?... Non.''   
''Et bien tu le sais maintenant.''  
''Tu peux me dire de qui ?''  
''Non, j'ai juste ressentit ce qui émanait d'elle…''  
''Bon, préviens-moi dès que tu as du nouveau… N'oublie pas d'être discrète…''

La jeune fille rit et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
''Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?...'' Puis elle disparut dans un tourbillon de nuées couleur d'encre.

Drago soupira et se cala contre les coussins pour retourner à sa lecture.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry sortait tout juste de sa douche lorsqu'Eurielle arriva dans l'infirmerie. Le brun se figea en la voyant, maintenant d'une poigne ferme la vicieuse serviette qui lui couvrait à peine les hanches, et qui avait tendance à glisser.

''Tu as été rapide !'' Grinça t-il.

La jeune fille aussi s'était figée, mais elle reprit vite contenance et elle le jaugea et prit un air espiègle.  
''Hum… Jolie vue… bien qu'incomplète''

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et grogna :  
''Perverse !...''

Eurielle rit et déposa ce qu'elle avait ramené du réfectoire sur le lit du jeune homme.

''Merci.'' Lui dit-il.  
''Oh mais de rien…''  
''Tourne-toi s'il te plaît, je vais m'habiller. Et tâche de garder tes yeux un tant soit peu disciplinés !''

Elle rit encore et répliqua gentiment :  
''Et s'il ne me plaît pas ?...''  
''Eurielle…'' soupira le Survivant.

Elle rit de nouveau et se tourna.

''Tu ne m'as pas répondu au fait, comment se fait-il que tu ais été si vite ?...''

Eurielle grimaça, elle préférait éviter de répondre à cette question.  
''Je n'avais pas très faim…''

Elle espérait que son malaise était passé inaperçu, mais surtout, qu'elle n'en aurait plus d'autres…

Harry n'ajouta rien. Il finit de se préparer, puis regarda ce que son amie lui avait apporté pour manger.

''Tu peux te retourner Eurielle…''

La jeune fille obéit, puis elle vit avec horreur les brins d'herbes, qui n'avaient rien de commun, qu'elle avait amenés en même temps que les fruits et les gâteaux. Elle voulut faire quelque chose, mais ses yeux se brouillèrent et elle sentit son équilibre vaciller…

Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange parmi son petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait jamais vu de telles herbes dans son lycée, ni même en Angleterre… Il allait en interroger Eurielle quand il entendit un bruit de chute sonore. Il se tourna vivement et vit la jeune fille, étendue sur le sol, évanouie.

Il se précipita vers elle et toucha son front, il était brûlant. Il la mit sur le dos et vit un petit filet de sang couler au coin de ses lèvres. Elle était très pâle, ses yeux étaient révulsés.

Il ne pouvait même pas utiliser sa magie, il ne savait pas guérir. Il passa ses mains au-dessus du corps inerte de la jeune fille pour le scanner. Il fronça ses sourcils et grimaça. Il se pencha sur elle et lui claqua doucement le visage pour essayer de la réveiller. Cela mit un certain temps, et heureusement que l'infirmière n'était pas dans le coin…

Eurielle se mit à papillonner des yeux et respira un grand coup, avec difficulté. Elle haleta, toussa et cracha un peu de sang. Harry lui redressa doucement la tête. Quand elle eut les yeux complètement ouverts, elle afficha un air las et fatigué. Harry fut frappé par cette expression, il n'avait encore jamais vu Eurielle ainsi, faible, sans énergie…

Il lui fit un regard sévère et lui dit :  
''Juste une égratignure hein ?... Tu étais empoisonnée ! Et pas par n'importe quel poison, le plus fort !... Je ne sais pas qui t'a guéri, mais il doit être puissant. Il ne reste plus que quelques traces du produit dans ton corps, mais tu es encore extrêmement faible… Je me demande comment ce matin tu as pu même te lever…''

Le regard d'Eurielle redevint vif et elle chercha à se redresser complètement. Harry l'en empêcha.  
''Eurielle ! Sois raisonnable !...''

La jeune fille dressa l'oreille et entendit des pas, puis une voix, celle de Mme Pomfresh. Elle se leva pour de bon cette fois, d'un coup. Elle porta brièvement sa main à sa tête, en proie à un vertige, puis jeta un dernier regard à un Harry surpris, et couru vers la sortie.

L'infirmière entra dans la pièce où était le brun et interrogea avec perplexité :  
''C'est Maud que j'ai entendu partir ?''

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il se releva, mettant à jour le sang laissé par Eurielle sur le sol. Mme Pomfresh le vit, mais son visage resta impassible. Elle soupira et dit seulement :  
''Veillez sur elle Potter. Vous êtes le seul pour l'instant qui en soit capable.''

Elle lui fit un sourire, un peu mystérieux, puis elle se tourna vers le lit du jeune homme et vit les pâtisseries et l'herbe. ''Oui, faites très attention à elle…''

Harry leva un sourcil, dubitatif.

''Vous pouvez sortir.'' Conclue la femme en retournant dans son bureau.

Le jeune homme récupéra ses affaires et partit rejoindre ses amis, pensif.

Son regard se posa sur le sol, il ne vit pas de gouttes de sang, l'illusion était parfaite. Puis, il détecta une énergie désagréable. Il leva les yeux et vit au bout du couloir un petit attroupement de deux ou trois personnes. Il reconnu une tête blonde qui se détachait du groupe. Il vit que Malefoy se séparait de ses camarades et se dirigeait vers lui. Il avançait d'une démarche chaloupée, un air suffisant sur le visage, un sourire ironique gravé sur ses lèvres. Un sourcil légèrement relevé, il passa une main légère et gracieuse derrière une mèche pour la remettre à sa place.

''Potter…'' Susurra t-il.

Harry recula, mit une main dans la poche de son baggy noir et bascula son sac, avec toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur, négligemment sur son épaule.  
Il fronça ses sourcils et son regard se durcit.

Malefoy se fit plus hautain encore et ricana doucement. Il jaugea Harry, le regardant d'un air condescendant, de la tête aux pieds. Puis, il tourna autour de lui, doucement, très doucement, comme un chasseur resserrant son emprise sur sa proie.

''J'ai parlé avec Maud hier…''

Les yeux de Harry se voilèrent. Malefoy se rapprocha de lui.  
''Cette petite sorcière ne m'échappera pas…''

Le brun se tourna brusquement et fit face à son ennemi.  
''Espèce de petit connard blond ! Qui crois tu être pour te permettre de parler ainsi ?...''

Malefoy ricana de plus belle.  
''Elle te fait de l'effet la petite _french _?...''

Harry lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac. Drago se cambra légèrement et son visage se contracta. Il ne dit rien, ne montra rien.

''Tu es un imbécile Malefoy. Eurielle n'est qu'une amie et elle ne sera rien d'autre. Mais si ça t'intéresse, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue… Mêle toi de tes affaires.''

Un sourire sardonique s'étala sur le visage de Drago.

''Toi aussi je t'ai à l'œil Potter, et sois sûr que je découvrirais le rôle que tu joues dans la Prophétie.''

Harry, qui s'apprêtait à partir, se figea. Il toisa Malefoy.   
''Toi aussi tu fais partie de tout ça !...'' s'exclama le brun avec surprise. ''Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?...''

Le blond se redressa et fit mine d'être surpris.  
''De qui parles tu ?...''  
''D'Eurielle !''

Il lui fit un regard méprisant.  
''Je ne lui ai rien fait, bien que je le regrette…''  
''Dégage Malefoy !...''   
''Tss… Tu es stupide Potter… Mais à très bientôt…''

Et il se détourna avec élégance, marchant rapidement avec assurance.  
Derrière une lourde colonne de pierre, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et gras avait observé la scène. Il vit Potter s'éloigner en soupirant, puis il sortit de sa cachette. Il replia ses longues ailes noires et les fit disparaître. Il devait vite retrouver Belaam, il y avait du nouveau.

Le soir tomba, l'inquiétude montait. La journée de congés avait permit à Harry de réfléchir. Eurielle n'était pas réapparue.

''Hermione ?''

La jeune fille releva sa tête de son livre et haussa un sourcil.  
''Oui, Harry ?...''  
''J'aurais besoin de tes connaissances… Je n'ai pas grand-chose pour l'instant, mais c'était pour savoir si tu serais disponible pour m'aider…''

Elle le regarda avec suspicion, puis sourit.  
''Bien sûr… Mais pour quoi mon aide t'est nécessaire ?...''

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.  
''C'est compliqué…'' Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie et y lut de l'inquiétude. Il rit gentiment. ''C'est bon, il n'y pas de soucis Herm', ne t'inquiètes pas… Tiens, au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Eurielle par hasard ?...''

Elle grimaça.  
''Elle a disparu toute la journée, je l'ai pourtant cherchée partout. Même dans la salle de musique, elle était introuvable.''

Harry prit un air surpris.  
''De musique ?... Ah, oui…, et ?...''   
''Je l'ai juste revue tout à l'heure, elle prend sa douche.''  
''Ah zut, ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit où je pourrais lui parler…''

Hermione sourit moqueusement.  
''Non, pas vraiment… Quoi que…''

Le brun le va les yeux au ciel.  
''Mais vous avez quoi tous à sous entendre qu'Eurielle et moi nous, nous envoyons en l'air ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…''

Son amie prit une mine désapprobatrice.  
''Harry, ton langage !...''

Le jeune homme lui fit clairement comprendre le fond de sa pensée à ce sujet.

''Pitié, une bonne fois pour toutes. Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, et heureusement d'ailleurs. Je l'apprécie vraiment, mais c'est une véritable psychopathe.''

Hermione roula des yeux.  
''Qui plus est, tu sais très bien que ça ne m'intéresse pas…''

Hermione détourna le regard et rougit un peu, gênée. Harry le vit et murmura avec colère :  
''Pourquoi tournes-tu la tête ? Je te dégoûte ?...''

La jeune fille sursauta et le regarda.  
''Non, Harry ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…''  
''Que quoi ?...'' Il ne murmurait plus. Mais les autres ne l'entendaient pas encore.

Hermione baissa la tête, la secoua de gauche à droite et soupira. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir. Harry lui empoigna le bras.  
''Alors Hermione ? Que _quoi_ ?...''

La jeune fille dégagea son bras d'un mouvement sec et lui fit un regard dur.  
''Nous en avons déjà parlé !...''

Elle commença à monter les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec ses amis.

''Hermione !... Je ne suis pas un monstre…''

Elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire triste.  
''Je sais bien Harry, je sais bien…''

Harry la vit s'éloigner et s'assit ensuite dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de l'étage, attendant qu'Eurielle ait finit de se laver. Il avait besoin d'explications.

Le temps passa et la salle commune se vida. Eurielle n'était toujours pas réapparue et Harry était sûr de ne pas l'avoir loupée. Voyant qu'il ne restait plus personne à part lui, il décida d'entrer dans la salle de bain des filles, inquiet. Il avait l'impression d'être un vieux pervers en mal de sexe… Il espérait sincèrement que personne ne le surprenne ainsi, car on se méprendrait sûrement sur ses intentions, qui étaient totalement bonnes.

Il regarda un peu partout, l'odeur du savon envahissant l'air. Il entendit une respiration haletante. Il s'approcha doucement et vit une masse tremblotante, très pale, aux longs cheveux mouillés qui s'éparpillaient sur un dos frêle. Il entra dans la douche, toujours avec douceur, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se retourna. Ses yeux verts luisaient de douleur.

''Harry…'' murmura t-elle. ''J'ai mal…''

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Harry la prit dans ses bras pressa le corps nu et mouillé contre le sien. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux châtains de la jeune fille et les poussa. Il vit alors deux énormes hématomes au niveau des omoplates. Ils prenaient une couleur menaçante, un mélange de violet, de bleu et de jaune. Eurielle s'était contractée contre lui en sentant qu'il observait son dos. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il posa ses doigts dessus, comme hypnotisé, et caressa avec douceur la blessure. Eurielle frémit et se contracta un peu plus. Elle avait même trop mal pour dire quoi que se soit, mais elle faisait confiance à Harry, elle n'avait pas peur.

Les doigts du jeune homme suivirent la colonne vertébrale, pour arriver à la naissance des reins. Eurielle sentit alors une douleur insoutenable l'assaillir, comme si la main d'Harry la brûlait. Il ôta aussitôt ses doigts et regarda son propre poignet. Il grimaça, se leva, portant en même temps Eurielle. Sans trop la regarder, il l'enveloppa dans une serviette et la prit dans ses bras. Elle tremblait et semblait fiévreuse. Il allait sortir de la salle commune, mais elle l'arrêta d'une voix faible.  
''Où m'emmènes-tu ?...''   
''A l'infirmerie, tu es malade, et tu le sais. Arrête de refuser que l'on te soigne !''

Il s'était stoppé devant la porte. Elle bougea un peu dans ses bras, ayant trop peu de forces pour se débattre.

''Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas malade !... Je… je vais même mieux qu'il y a peu…''

Harry fronça ses sourcils.  
''Tu vas mieux ?... Tu n'avais rien il y à peine 24h !''

Elle bougea encore, gémissant un peu.  
''Laisse moi, laisse moi !... Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien… Je suis en train de guérir, mais c'est douloureux, et mon organisme est fatigué… Je vais vite récupérer… Je suis solide tu sais…''

Harry ricana faiblement.  
''Je vois ça… Mais enfin, tu as été empoisonnée quand même ! Je me demande comment tu es encore vivante ! C'était un poison mortel !...''

Eurielle soupira.  
''Je me suis battue hier, pas contre Malefoy, contre… contre des anges…''

Elle détourna sa tête, n'osa voir ce qui se lisait dans le regard de son ami. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné.   
''Des anges ?... Tu… tu, toi aussi tu fais partie de… de la Prophétie ?...''

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, et acquiesça silencieusement.   
''Si tu t'es battue contre des anges… tu es un démon alors…''

Elle fronça ses sourcils.  
''Non.''  
''Mais alors, pourquoi des anges t'auraient-ils attaquée, ou empoisonnée ?...''  
''Les anges ne sont pas tous fidèles à leur Dieu. Chacun a ses ennemis, n'en as-tu pas ?...''

Harry fit un regard sévère.  
''Il y a des traîtres dans tous les camps…'' Sa voix se fit sourde, de lourds souvenirs remontant à la surface… Il revoyait avec une netteté terrible le jour funestes où ses parents avaient été assassinés. Il n'avait beau n'avoir qu'un an, un meurtre, violent qui plus est, cela laissait des traces…

Il revoyait ces immondes démons, avec en tête de fil le Seigneur des Enfers et son Chevalier, Belzébuth… et Lucifer… Ces deux êtres qu'il exécrait le plus monde, plus même que Kettv ou bien Malefoy… Puis, il y avait Behemonth, ce sal petit rat qui n'avait jamais caché son identité, Peter Pettigrow de son vrai nom. Détestable petite chose, aussi lâche que perfide…

Il grogna. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles. Il déposa Eurielle sur son lit, elle s'endormit de suite. Il la lova dans ses couvertures, puis repartit songeur. Il descendit pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Là-bas, il chercha Hermione et Ron. La jeune fille brune lui fit un regard interrogateur et inquiet.

''Alors ?...''

Harry se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à son oreille, pour que personne n'entende :  
''Elle a fait un malaise dans la douche, elle dort dans votre dortoir.''

Hermione parut rassurée, bien encore inquiète.  
''Elle va mieux ?...''  
''Bof… Elle ne veut pas se faire soigner. Elle m'a dit d'attendre. Parait-il que ce qu'elle a n'est pas très grave et que ça va se guérir vite. Elle est têtue…''  
''Ce n'est pas la seule…''

Le brun roula des yeux à la remarque de son amie.

''Tu es toujours OK pour la recherche que je t'ai demandée ?...''   
''Oui, oui… Bien sûr, mais…''  
''Super, est-ce que tu peux me chercher tout ce qui est en rapport avec les tatouages en forme d'arbre ?...''

Hermione prit un air perplexe.  
''Occultisme ?...'' Demanda t-elle en baissant la voix.

Harry sourit légèrement, Hermione adorait l'étrange, l'ésotérisme, elle en connaissait un rayon…   
''Oui.'' Répondit-il.  
''Qu'elle espèce ?...''

Le jeune homme fit la grimace.  
''Je n'en sais rien, tu sais, le tatouage est une représentation assez aléatoire…''   
''Pas pour ce genre de chose !''

Il réfléchit.  
''Hum… je pense que c'est un chêne, je n'en suis pas sûr.''  
''Bien, bien…''

Hermione souriait.

''Pourquoi 'bien, bien…' ?''  
''Cela va être facile à trouver. Le chêne n'est pas n'importe quel arbre. Sa symbolique est très forte, et si ce tatouage à une valeur ésotérique, alors… Je vais regarder un petit truc, je te confirmerais mon hypothèse plus tard…''   
''Hum, merci…''

Harry restait assez circonspect. Ron n'avait rien écouté de la conversation, très occupé à parler avec Seamus et Dean, ses voisins. Harry décida d'abréger son repas. Il venait de recevoir un signal d'en Haut. Il se leva discrètement, fit un signe de tête rassurant à ses amis, puis sortit de la pièce. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir et, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, fit apparaître ses longues ailes blanches dans un nuage de plume et de poussière couleur cristal. Elles se mirent à battre, puis le jeune ange disparut, il s'était téléporté.

Quelques secondes après son départ, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain foncés et aux yeux bleu vert apparu de nulle part. Elle ramassa une plume douce au sol, puis entra dans le réfectoire. Elle chercha une tête blonde des yeux, qu'elle trouva.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mildred venait d'atterrir sur une très vieille horloge, massive, en pièces détachées. Il observa les longues aiguilles en fer, aussi grandes que lui. Big Ben. Il regarda autour de lui, Londres toujours plus dévastée que jamais. Il s'éleva de nouveau dans les ailes, pour se reposé immédiatement, près de ce qui avait été les Docks londoniens. La tamise étaient grise, sale, polluée. Des cadavres de toute sorte flottaient à sa surface : voitures défoncées, poissons putréfiés… La nuit était tombée, c'était la nouvelle Lune.

L'ange chercha dans le ciel une constellation, celle du cygne. Quand il l'eut trouvée, il se mit à chanter une étrange litanie. Les étoiles du Cygne se mirent à briller plus que les autres, au point d'en marquer le sol. Mildred agita sa main et traça sur la terre ocre la constellation, en suivant les points des étoiles, il se mit au milieu, puis disparut.

Il atterri au centre de huit représentants des neuf chœurs angéliques.

''Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? Que ce passe t-il ?...'' Interrogea t-il.

Les huit archanges s'entre-regardèrent.

Zadkiel, un ange avec quatre paires d'ailes, habillé d'une longue robe de couleur pourpre, un sceptre et une couronne dans ses mains se détacha du groupe. C'était l'archange recteur du quatrième chœur, celui des Dominations.

''Bienvenu à toi Mildred.'' Sa voix était profonde, claire, et résonnait d'une étrange manière dans la tête. Il semblait presque que les paroles étaient des notes.

Harry le salua respectueusement en silence.

''Mettatron Serpanim est mort, assassiné.''

Le jeune brun prit un air hébété.  
''Quoi ? Par qui ?...''  
''Maâranmarâ.''

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre quatre :**  
_Alors, que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Je vous rassure de suite, Harry ne va pas finir avec Eurielle. J'espère que vous appréciez ce personnage, dites moi ce que vous en pensez… J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne fait pas ''Mary Sue'' et qu'elle est intéressante.  
Je voulais faire aussi un petit clin d'œil à ma chérie : alors Lovely, que pense tu de Ariane ? **;p**. Big bisous ma Slythi adorée !  
Est-ce que tout est bien clair sinon dans l'histoire? Bon, je vous laisse, à un prochain chapitre… N'oubliez pas de me laissez vos commentaires.  
Maintenant, place au bonus !  
Kissouilles.  
Procne_

**BONUS :**

Je pensais vous donner quelques notions d'angéologie ou de démonologie de temps en temps, histoire que vous ne vous sentiez pas trop perdus dans le récit. Si vous voulez d'autres dans les bonus, proposez ! Je suis toute ouïe !

_Oubliez vos croyances, ceci n'est qu'une simple information et ma fic… n'est qu'une fic… Je ne veux pas que les cultures ou les religions, aussi belles et diverses soient elles, empêchent la lecture de mon récit. Je suis neutre, cela, ne l'oubliez pas. J'ai essayé d'enlever un maximum ce qui avait trait à la religion, pour ne pas offenser ce qui ne croient pas ou ceux qui croient, mais différemment. Si cela vous intéresse, bien sûr, mailez moi, je me ferais une joie d'en parler avec vous avec plus de précision et même, de vous envoyer quelques liens ou documents ayant rapport avec tout ceci…Quelques informations seront en italiques, ce sera ce qui aura trait à la religion, mais que je ne peux pas enlever, faute de dénaturer le tout… Attention, ce n'est pas valable pour les noms !_

Bon, ce chapitre-ci, ce bonus traitera des chœurs angéliques.

Les anges sont classés en neuf chœurs, chacun ayant une place et un rôle bien définit dans le monde et le ciel. Ces neuf chœurs sont classés en trois catégories, qui définissent ces rôles. Chaque chœur a un archange recteur.

Hiérarchie du premier degré

_Elle représente la perfection de Dieu._

1er chœur : **Les Séraphins**.

Archange recteur : _Mettatron Serpanim_

Leur nom signifie chaleur et lumière. Ils symbolisent la recherche du savoir, l'élévation spirituelle au plus haut degré. La dissipation des ténèbres, des doutes et la purification est leur but premier. Ils sont amour et force.

2e chœur : **Les Chérubins**.

Archange recteur : _Raziel_

Leur nom signifie sagesse et science. _Ils sont capables de montrer Dieu à ceux qui doutent._

3e chœur : **Les Trônes**.

Archange recteur : _Zaphkiel_

Leur nom signifie qu'ils sont porteurs de la justice divine et complètement sourds à toute tentation humaine. Ils _sont généralement la voix de Dieu auprès des hommes._

Hiérarchie du deuxième degré :

_Elle représente le règne de Dieu sur les entités vivantes._

4e chœur : **Les Dominations**.

Archange recteur : _Zadkiel_

_Les Dominations transmettent aux entités inférieures les commandements de Dieu._ Libérées des passions, des dépravations et des tentations, elles instruisent quand le doute et le découragement s'installent.

5e chœur : **Les Vertus**.

Archange recteur : _Camaël_

Les Vertus symbolisent la force et la vigueur mise dans un projet entreprit. Elles récompensent le chercheur en phase avec ses objectifs, celui qui par son courage ira jusqu'au bout de sa démarche. On les invoque

6e chœur : **Les Puissances**.

Archange recteur : _Michaël_

_Les Puissances travaillent essentiellement au rapprochement entre l'influence divine et le genre humain._

Hiérarchie du troisième degré :

_Elle représente l'action de Dieu sur les entités vivantes._

7e chœur : **Les Principautés**

Archange recteur : _Haniel_

Les Principautés dirigent les Anges et les Archanges. Leur mission est de veiller à l'ordre sur terre par des interventions célestes. _Elles sont gardiennes du secret divin et veillent à son bon emploi._

8e et 9e chœur : **Les Archanges** et **les Anges**

Archange recteur :  
٭ pour les Archanges : _Raphaël_  
٭ pour les Anges : _Gabriel_

Bien que ces deux classes n'en forment qu'une, il faut différencier les Archanges par leur place située entre les Anges et les Principautés. Les Anges et les Archanges sont les médiateurs entre les hommes et les puissances célestes. _Ce sont eux qui représentent les humains et apportent leurs requêtes auprès de Dieu. Ce sont eux aussi qui apportent la justice et la miséricorde de Dieu à qui l'a demandée et méritée._

_**Voila, j'espère que ce petit bonus vous a plu et qu'il vous a aidé !... Kissouilles tous !...**_


	6. Symphonie de Destruction

**_Flo: merci pour ta review, mais si tu veux que je te réponde individuellement, pense à me donner ton adresse mail ou a te loguer, merci..._**

**Magies d'Anges et de démons**

5. Symphonie de Destruction :

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Bonjour tous !  
Je suis contente que les bonus du chapitre précédent vous aient plus, je vais les continuer. Il y en a un à la fin de celui-ci.  
Je remercie également la seule personne qui m'a répondu au sujet d'Eurielle. Si d'autres veulent me donner leur avis maintenant, qu'ils ne hésitent pas !...  
Si vous voyez que certains termes ne sont pas expliqués, je vous conseil fortement d'aller voir dans le dico, car je n'expliquerais pas toujours ceux qui sont répertoriés dans cet illustre ouvrage… Je m'excuse donc d'avance de vous infliger cette grande corvée qu'est de chercher un dictionnaire au milieu de votre chaos personnel. (Je parle en connaissance de cause… **-.-' **Rires)._

Harry manqua de s'étouffer.  
Ce ne pouvait être qu'une erreur, les Anges, de n'importe quel Chœur, de n'importe quelle Hiérarchie, ne mentaient pas. Et Maâranmarâ, quelque soit son camp, ne tuait pas, du moins, pas sans raisons.

_Mais alors… Pourquoi ?..._

Il regarda Zadkiel d'un œil vide.

''C'est impossible…'' fut tout ce qu'il pu murmurer.

L'ange le regarda d'un air impassible et se tourna vers les autres Archanges recteurs. Mildred eut soudain l'impression que toute l'Empyrée le regardait, les Chœurs et quelques créatures célestes hautes placées, en fond, les Archanges recteurs devant, tous en cercle. L'Empyrée, formée de dix cercles concentriques, parallèlement aux Séphirah, était un peu au-dessus de ce que certains appelaient les Cieux et était le siège des hautes instances du camp des Anges. C'était une grande salle, faite d'un matériau indescriptible, qui était peut être un peu de ciel, de nuage, de magie _certainement_, circulaire et lumineuse, à la fois froide et chaleureuse. Peu y montaient, il fallait avoir un certain grade ou venir pour un fait précis, sur invitation d'une entité supérieure. Le peu de fois qu'Harry y était venu, il s'y était toujours sentit mal à l'aise ayant une impression de vague enfermement et de liberté à la fois, dû à la consistance de la pièce. Tout l'impressionnait en ce lieu : les occupants, la salle en elle-même. Comme s'il n'était pas à sa place.

''Assieds-toi, Mildred, cela risque d'être long.'' S'exclama une voix, lointaine et cristalline.

Le jeune homme obtempéra, replia ses ailes dans son dos et s'assit dans ce qui semblait être le vide, mais il fut retenu par une force invisible. Il avait l'habitude. Le ciel s'étalait sous ses pieds. La Terre, bleue et ronde, telle une petite perle veinée de blanc et d'azur, était là, au milieu de l'Univers, des autres planètes. Il releva la tête et vit qu'un fin et doux bourdonnement raisonnait dans la pièce. L'assemblée allait commencer.

Zadkiel alla s'asseoir parmi les autres Dominations, puis un son étrange s'éleva, les Chœurs, chacun leur tour, avaient entamé le début de leur requiem. Certains chantaient, d'autres jouaient de la harpe, du violon, ou quelques instruments à vent. C'était un chant triste et beau, qui prenait au cœur, il ressemblait à la lumière du Soleil dont les rayons insaisissables, dorés, précieux, étaient la source de toute vie. Les notes coulaient comme l'auraient fait les gouttes d'eau d'une cascade délicate, c'était limpide, comme fait de cristal.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry assistait à cela. Il avait l'impression que la force du chant lui prenait les viscères et les lui réduisaient en bouillie. C'était un spectacle rare et il venait de comprendre toute la gravité de la situation. Il n'avait pas été convié à n'importe qu'elle réunion.

Quand le chant se termina, les ailes bruissèrent un peu et le calme revint dans la Salle. Zadkiel, imité par les autres archanges, se leva.

''Nous allons donc aborder le sujet du meurtre de Mettatron Serpanim.''

Harry se tendit.

''Maâranmarâ est accusée d'avoir commit se meurtre. Mildred, lève-toi.''

Le jeune ange obtempéra. Zadkiel leva le bras et agita sa main. Une lumière vive apparue, formant comme un œuf au milieu de l'Empyrée. Elle se dissipa et le corps ensanglanté de Mettatron devint visible.

Il n'y aucun bruit, Harry fit la grimace. Il ne pouvait croire que la Séphirah est tué l'archange, de cette manière, sans raisons valables. Zadkiel se tourna vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix indifférente :  
''Qu'en penses-tu ?''  
''Je…'' Mildred hésita. Il inspira à fond et réfléchit. ''C'est horrible… Mais… J'ai du mal à croire que Maâranmarâ ait fait cela…''

Un archange le coupa, sentant son hésitation. C'était un homme rayonnant d'une lumière éclatante, avec des yeux flamboyants, des cheveux tout blancs malgré son apparence juvénile et bien sûr, des ailes immaculées. C'était Raziel, archange des Chérubins.

''Nous savons ce que tu penses. Il est en effet peu probable que ce soit un meurtre au sens strict du terme. Maâranmarâ ne sera pas punie, mais des mesures devront être prises, pour la surveillée et la protéger. Mettatron a utilisé la magie divine contre elle.''

Harry fit de grands yeux.  
''Mais… c'est interdit…'' Bégaya-t-il.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.  
''En effet, il s'était rallié à Belzébuth depuis peu de temps, pas depuis assez longtemps pour que ses ailes dévoilent son changement de camps. Il a essayé de pervertir Maâranmarâ, échouant, comme tous les autres, il a donc essayé de la tuer. Il est mort à sa place, heureusement.''

Mildred mit un peu de temps à digérer l'information.  
''Mais s'il a eut accès à la magie interdite, alors d'autres le pourront aussi… C'est extrêmement dangereux !...''

Un autre Archange prit la parole. C'était un homme tout brillant, comme fait de lumière pure et tenant un écritoire dans l'une de ses mains, c'était Tsadkiel, recteur des Trônes.

''En effet, mais il n'est pas si facile d'y accéder, c'est même impossible, seul le Seigneur peut l'utiliser. C'est une magie dangereuse, faisant courir des risques autant à celui qui va la subir qu'à celui qu'il l'utilise. Nous même, nous avons tout juste assez de puissance pour la contrôler, alors pour nous en servir… De plus, il faut un sceau divin ou un sceau de Belzébuth pour y accéder. Le Seigneur était furieux. Plusieurs Anges et plusieurs Démons ont dû s'allier pour réussir cette action, l'histoire n'a pas encore été bien éclaircie, néanmoins, en attendant, la sécurité à été renforcée.''

Harry acquiesça. Puis il fronça les sourcils et interrogea :  
''Pourquoi ne punissez vous pas Maâranmarâ ?...''

L'Archange se tourna vers lui et ouvrit légèrement ses ailes.  
''Il y a bien des choses que tu ignores, jeune Mildred. Tu touches là à un tabou fondamental des Anges et des Démons. Sache seulement que le jour où Maâranmarâ fera le mal volontairement, avec plaisir ou sans justification, se sera l'Apocalypse.''

Tsadkiel se tourna vers les autres Archanges. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, seuls les regards semblèrent suffire.

''Nous avons remarqué une augmentation de l'activité des démons, et même si quelques uns d'entre eux viennent rejoindre notre cause, les traîtres dans notre camp sont nettement plus nombreux… Nous nous affaiblissons énormément ces temps-ci. Et plus que tout, nous venons de perdre un Archange recteur.''

Mildred se redressa et fit un rictus.  
''Avez-vous trouvé un remplaçant ?''  
''Oui.''

Il y eut de nouveau un bourdonnement dans la pièce, mais l'atmosphère paraissait s'être apaisée. C'était rassurant. Harry sentit que ça présence en ce lieu allait enfin lui être expliquée.

''Mais avant de nous prononcer sur ce remplaçant, nous devons effectuer des tests, pour vérifier qu'il est digne de la nouvelle tache qui va lui incomber. Être Archange est un lourd rôle, il y a beaucoup de responsabilités.''

L'Ange se tourna vers l'Empyrée, il hocha la tête en silence. Tous les Archanges recteurs se levèrent, Mildred se sentit un peu plus écrasé par la puissance qui émanait d'eux. Ils étaient sublimes et fascinants, effrayants d'une certaine manière.

Camaël, Archange recteur des Vertus, s'avança. Il avait quatre ailes blanches et était habillé d'une longue robe orange. Il portait également une épée et était entouré d'une sorte d'aura pareille à une flamme.

''Nous avons pensé à toi, jeune ange au cœur étonnamment pur. Tu vas être mis à l'épreuve et pour ce test, nous te donnons déjà quelques pouvoirs d'Archange qui t'aideront surement. Si tu échoues, tous tes pouvoirs te seront retirés dans leur intégralité et tu vivras comme un simple humain. As-tu compris ?''

Harry dégluti, avait-il bien entendu ? Il allait être testé pour devenir Archange recteur… Il ne croyait pas à sa chance, s'était un véritable honneur !... Même si le prix à payer s'il échouait était rude…

''Oui.'' Murmura t-il, l'émotion étreignant sa gorge.

Tous les Archanges lui sourirent, comme pour le rassurer.

''Place toi au milieu de l'Empyrée.''

Il obéit et il se retrouva au centre du cercle des Archanges recteurs. Ils posèrent tous leur main droite sur sa tête et se mirent à psalmodier de douces paroles. Une vive lumière jaune entoura le jeune homme, qui sentit comme des fourmillements parcourir son corps. Son dos lui fit mal et il grimaça. Une violente chaleur l'envahi, comme une brulure et il eut la vision fugitive de tous les pouvoirs qui s'offraient à lui s'il réussissait. S'était… immense, comme un absolu trop grand pour lui. Il se sentit étouffé devant tant de puissance. Méritait-il vraiment autant ? Qu'en ferait-il ? Serait-il à la hauteur ?... L'envie fugace de refuser tout ça lui traversa l'esprit, puis il se sentit ridicule. Comment juger d'un fait sans l'avoir vécu ? L'expérience ferait son affaire, ça irait mieux… Et il avait envie de changer la donne de cette guerre stupide et cruelle qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Il décida de réussir à toux prix, juste pour la paix de ce monde, pour que les gens revivent enfin normalement, sans plus ni larmes, ni cris, ni peines…

Du soulagement le parcourut après cette réflexion. Il se mit à sourire puis il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés inconsciemment. Il était dans le dortoir de son collège. Il trouva le retour brutal, mais une voix résonna dans sa tête qui lui fit changer le fil de ses pensées : _Ta mission va venir à toi, Mildred. Prends garde aux démons… Nous te souhaitons bonne chance et surtout, bon courage, il t'en faudra…_

Il soupira et installa son bouclier. Il regarda ensuite son réveil, le petit-déjeuner n'était pas encore finit, il avait de la chance. Il avait tout juste le temps de prendre ses affaires et d'aller à sa salle de cours.

Il grimaça, il avait Histoire en première heure, il allait bien commencer sa journée tiens… heureusement qu'il aimait la matière, parce que vu Rogue, il aurait pu en être dégouté dix fois. Putin de prof partial !... Etait-ce sa faute à lui si son père avait fait des conneries quand il était jeune ? Il n'était pas obligé de payer pour ça, surtout qu'il n'admirait pas vraiment son paternel pour ce côté-là… Rogue était donc à ce point borné et rancunier ?... Pff… Comment faisait Eurielle pour _bien l'aimer _?... Elle devait être maso, ou complètement folle…

Il rencontra en chemin Malefoy, à son grand déplaisir. Il était accompagné par une étrange jeune fille qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vue. Elle était assez jolie, mais surtout très agitée et regardait à droite et à gauche cherchant apparemment quelqu'un. Le blond, trop occupé à la calmé, ne fit même pas attention à Harry qui pu surprendre une bribe de leur conversation : « Arrête de bouger comme ça et soit plus discrète dans tes observations, tu vas finir par te faire remarquée… »

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Et qui était donc cette jeune fille ?...

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses interrogations, il arrivait devant la salle de Rogue et le silence s'était déjà fait dans les rangs d'élèves. Il rejoint son groupe, où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione. Ils paraissaient inquiets et d'un bref signe de tête, Harry leur indiqua que tout allait bien. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait à sa place, il sentit le regard lourd de son professeur posé sur sa nuque.

''Maud est absente ?...'' Interrogea t-il.

Harry releva la tête de son sac et cru percevoir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux sombres ainsi que dans la voix grave. Il avait dû rêver, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de l'homme de montrer ses sentiments, surtout pour un élève.

''Oui Professeur, elle a fait un malaise ce matin et elle dort dans son dortoir.''

Rogue leva un sourcil, clairement surpris.  
''Ah… Bien, asseyez vous maintenant !...''

Son ton était un peu moins dur que d'habitude, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Etait-il réellement affecté par l'absence d'Eurielle ?... C'était étonnant, et surtout étrange.  
Harry n'en fit pas cas, l'homme pouvait bien apprécier certains de ses élèves, il chouchoutait ouvertement Malefoy, alors pourquoi pas Eurielle ? Le seul truc qui clochait, c'est qu'elle faisait partie du cercle d'amis d'Harry, ce qui imposait en général une haine sans borne de la part du professeur. Elle était peut être l'exception à la règle ?...

Il suivit le cours d'une oreille distraite, éprouvant très peu d'intérêt pour Cromwell et ses sottises. Heureusement que le baccalauréat d'histoire et de géographie n'était que l'année prochaine, il espérait tomber sur un autre prof que Rogue, sinon, c'était le capotage assuré. Si seulement il n'était pas si partial et crétin … il pourrait réellement être intéressant.  
Mais bon, la vie était injuste parfois.

Soudain, un élève leva la main pour poser une question, quelques minutes avant la sonnerie.  
''Excusez moi Professeur, mais… croyez vous à l'existence des Anges et des Démons ?''

Harry s'étrangla et vit que la plupart des autres personnes regardait l'élève en question avec de gros yeux. Celui là, il allait se faire méchamment rembarrer par Rogue.  
L'homme prit un temps de réflexion pour analyser la question, ou était-ce tout simplement un temps pour mesurer la réplique cinglante que le pauvre élève allait se prendre. Il répondit, à la surprise de tous :  
''Oui.'' Harry s'étrangla encore plus. ''Pourquoi cette question, Mr Finnigan ?..''

Le jeune homme se détendit en voyant la réaction du professeur et répondit :  
''Pour savoir, il y a une polémique à ce sujet en ce moment aux informations. Quelques personnes ont été surprises avec de drôles de formes, comme des ailes et elle faisaient des trucs bizarres. Cela fait un moment que la société s'interroge à ce sujet à cause de la présence de certains écrits, mais jusqu'ici, de réelles preuves n'avaient pas été apportées. C'est un bouleversement et je voulais juste avoir votre avis, vous qui vous y connaissez en histoire et ce genre de trucs…''

Rogue le jaugea et soupira.  
''Il est vrai que c'est un sujet sensible, presque tabou…'' Tiens, cela faisait deux fois qu'Harry entendait ce mot aujourd'hui… La société moderne avait encore bien des retards et des secrets… ''Mais je suis persuadé qu'ils existent, pour en avoir rencontré un moi-même, mais je n'entrerais pas dans les détails. Je voudrais apporter ma contribution dans la reconnaissance de leur existence, mais j'ai peur que le mouvement populaire après cette révélation ne soit violent et peut être… raciste si je puis dire. On risque de voir de nouvelles ségrégations, car tous ces gens qui seraient restés dans le secret n'auraient plus avoir la même vie. Ils seraient montrer du doigt, on aurait peur de d'eux ou ils seraient jalousés, peut être même pourchassés à l'image des juifs d'Europe lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Ce genre de chose doit absolument être évité, mais le mouvement de masse est dangereux, surtout quand il est guidé par la peur et la haine.''

C'était l'heure de changer de cours, mais personne ne sortit, trop absorbés par ce que racontait le professeur. Même Harry s'était redressé et écoutait attentivement.

''Les Anges et les Démons sont parmi nous depuis toujours, ils se cachent, ils nous aident ou au contraire, apportent des catastrophes, cela dépend de leur camp, ce que l'on appellerait stupidement aujourd'hui une guerre manichéenne entre le Bien et le Mal. C'est plus compliqué que cela, beaucoup plus compliqué… On ne choisit pas d'être Démon ou Ange. On nait ainsi et on fait avec, parfois certains changent de camp, mais c'est très difficile et ils risquent la mort. Il y aussi les Hybrides, les plus proches des humains car ayant en eux cette dualité qui fait que la vie ne peut exister sinon.''  
''Les Hybrides ?'' Interrogea un autre élève. Harry aussi était curieux d'en savoir plus, il pensait à Maâranmarâ.

Le regard de Rogue se perdit un instant, puis il expliqua :  
''Ce sont des créatures encore peu connues des spécialistes de l'angéologie et de la démonologie, elles ont en elles à la fois le mal et le bien et ne sont pas très bien vues du fait de l'inconnu qui plane autour d'elles. Elles ont des règles plus strictes que les Anges et les Démons. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus.''

Il regarda sa montre et leva ses sourcils.  
''Il faudrait que vous y alliez, le professeur MacGonagall risque d'avoir des envies de meurtre. Je vais vous faire un mot pour vous excuser de votre retard.''

Ils en avaient presque oublié qu'ils avaient mathématiques juste après, ce qui était assez rare vu qu'ils n'aimaient pas Rogue et qu'ils avaient toujours hâte de quitter son cours, néanmoins, cette séance avait été particulièrement enrichissante.

Harry était soucieux. Que se passerait-il si tout le monde venait à savoir qui était des Anges et des Démons ? Cela serait dangereux, on chercherait à les traquer pour leurs pouvoirs, les scientifiques voudraient faire des expériences sur eux, la presse voudrait leur parler constamment, sans parler de la panique générale que cela engendrerait…

Il se mit à penser aux Archanges recteurs. Quelle était leur position par rapport à tout ça ? Avaient-ils une vie parmi les humains ? Harry devaient être un des seul archanges avec du sang humain dans les veines, et à cause de cela, s'était étonnant qu'on l'ait choisit lui pour succéder à Mettatron Serpanim. Il se demandait aussi qu'allait être sa mission pour son test.

_Harry… Harry… Aide-moi…_

Il se retourna d'un coup dans le couloir, faisant sursauter Ron et Hermione.

''Tu m'écoutais Harry ?...'' Interrogea la jeune fille.  
''Heu… oui, oui…'' Bégaya t-il. ''Vous n'avez rien entendu ?...''

Ses deux amis lui firent un drôle de regard.  
''Non. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Depuis ce matin tu es bizarre…'' Ron paraissait très inquiet.

Harry lui sourit, tentant de le convaincre que tout allait pour le mieux.  
''Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, tout va bien !...''

Il regarda furtivement derrière lui, rien, il n'y avait rien. Avait-il halluciné ? Il grimaça et porta sa main à son poignet. Son tatouage le brulait atrocement. Pour tenter d'oublier la douleur, il demanda à Hermione :  
''Tu t'es renseigné pour le signe de l'arbre ?...''

Le regard de la jeune fille s'éclaira, elle était vraiment et passionnée par l'ésotérisme.  
Devait-il craindre pour autant sa réaction si elle venait à apprendre ce qu'il était ?...

''Ça tombe bien que tu abordes le sujet, Harry. Oui, je me suis renseignée tout à l'heure, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Mes doutes ce sont vus confirmés. Je ne sais pas où tu as vu ce dessin, mais sache que c'est extrêmement rare. Les personnes qui les portes sont recherchées car très puissantes, ce sont les Séphirah de l'Arbre de Vie, un chêne.''  
''Yggdrasil…'' Murmura Harry pour lui-même, trop assommé pour faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Hermione l'avait entendu.  
''Tu connais ?...'' Elle lui fit un regard inquisiteur, mais fort heureusement, n'en demanda pas plus. Elle continua ''Les Séphirah sont comme la sève de l'arbre, ses branches… Elles sont au nombre de dix, mais une hypothèse dit qu'il en aurait une onzième. On ne sait cependant pas son nom. Si tu as vu quelqu'un qui portait ce tatouage, cette personne est en danger !...''

Harry ouvrit les yeux, étonné.  
''Pourquoi ?''  
''Les Démons cherchent à pervertir les Séphirah qui sont neutres à la base. Si cela venait à se faire, alors la Balance, qui régit l'équilibre du monde basculerait. La théorie dit aussi que la onzième Séphirah serait la porteuse de la Balance, la gardienne de ses pouvoirs, elle la protégerait et veillerait à son équilibre.''

Le jeune homme se figea.  
_Maâranmarâ_… Elle était en danger… Etait-ce ça le tabou qu'on lui cachait ? Du moins, ce devait en être une partie. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle était tant recherchée par les Démons. La guerre prenait un tournant dangereux. Eurielle aussi était en danger, quel était son rapport avec la Prophétie et les Séphirah ?...

Il l'interrogerait quand elle irait mieux.

_Harry, Harry… Je t'en supplie, sauve moi…_

Son tatouage le brula encore.  
Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr, il n'avait pas rêvé.

''Excusez moi, je dis aller aux toilettes, c'est urgent. Merci encore Hermione, tu as fais vite pour te renseigner…'' Il laissa Hermione et Ron seuls.

Il regarda son poignet et resta hébété. Il n'avait pas une seule plume, mais trois qui se rassemblaient au niveau de la base, formant comme une fourche. Elles brillaient.

_Eurielle était en danger…_

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre cinq :  
**_Voila le 5e chapitre qui se termine ! Je suis impatiente de vous poster le 6e,  
j'ai déjà l'idée en tête !... J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant…  
Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plait…Rien qu'une toute petite…  
Merci.  
Bisous._

**Bonus :**

**La hiérarchie des Démons :**

**Démons de PREMIER ORDRE**

BELZEBUTH  
Chef suprême qui a remplacé Satan. Il est le fondateur de l'ordre de la Mouche. Son nom signifie: Seigneur des Mouches. Il se matérialise parfois sous la forme d'une  
mouche. On lui attribue le pouvoir de débarrasser les hommes des mouches qui ruinent les récoltes.

SATAN  
Prince détrôné, chef du part de l'opposition dans le gouvernement de Belzébuth. C'est le démon de la discorde. Lorsqu'il était encore dans le Ciel, dont il gouvernait la région du nord, il a pris la tête de la rébellion des anges contre Dieu. Vaincu, il fut précipité par l'archange Michel dans les Abîmes qu'il gouverna jusqu'au jour où Belzébuth parvint à le détrôner. IL ne cesse de lutter pour reprendre sa couronne. Beaucoup de personnes le confondent avec Lucifer.

EURYNOME  
C'est le prince de la mort, grand-croix de l'ordre de la Mouche. Il possède de grandes blessures sanguinolentes avec des dents de loup et se revêt d'une peau de renard. Il se nourrit de cadavres en ne laissant que les os.

MOLOCH  
Prince des pays des Larmes, autrement dit, il est spécialiste de la souffrance tant physique que morale. Il est grande crois de la Mouche.

PLUTON  
C'est ce que l'on appel un archi-diable, prince du feu, gouverneur général des pays enflammés, grand-croix de l'ordre de la mouche et surintendant des travaux forcés des damnés.

PAN  
Prince des Incubes, les démons males.

LILITH  
Princesse des Succubes, démon féminin. Particulièrement sensible aux demandes féminines.

LEONARD  
Grand-maître des Sabbats, chevalier de la Mouche, inspecteur générale de la sorcellerie, de la magie noire et des sorciers. On l'appelle aussi "le grand nègre". Il  
préside au sabbat sous la forme d'un grand bouc ayant 3cornes sur la tête, 2 oreilles de renard et 2têtes barbues dont une sur le postérieur que les sorcières embrassent. On dit qu'il est d'un naturel taciturne mais qu'au sabbat il fait de son mieux pour se montrer à son avantage.

BAALBERITH  
grand pontife, maître des Alliances. Il est également secrétaire général et conservateur des archives de l'Enfer.

PROSERPINE  
Archi-diablesse, souveraine princesse des esprits malins. Elle est l'épouse de Pluton.

**LES MINISTERES (Démons de SECOND ordre)**

ADRAMALECH  
Grand chancelier, président du haut conseil des diables, intendant de la garde robe de Satan et grande croix de l'ordre de la Mouche. Il apparaît tantôt sous la forme d'un paon, tantôt sous la forme d'un mulet.

ASTAROTH  
Grand trésorier, chevalier de la Mouche. c'est le démon des richesses. Il connaît la divination et dégage une odeur pestilentielle. Il faut l'évoquer le mercredi. Astarté, son épouse préside au plaisir de l'amour.

NERGAL  
Chef de la police secrète. Premier espion honoraire de Belzébuth. Il est sous la surveillance du grand justicier Lucifer.

BAAL  
Général en chef de l'armée Infernales, grand duc, grand- croix de l'ordre de la Mouche.

LEVIATHAN  
Grand amiral, chevalier de la Mouche. Gouverneur des contrées maritimes de l'Empire Infernale. Il apprend aux gens à mentir et à bluffer. C'est le plus dur des démons qui résiste à l'exorcisme.

**LES MINISTERES  
**  
BELPHEGOR  
Ambassadeur en France. C'est un démon des découvertes. Il séduit les hommes en prenant un corps de jeune femme et en leurs donnant des richesses.

MAMMON  
Ambassadeur en Angleterre. Il est aussi le démon de l'avarice, des richesses et de l'inquiété. Ses repaires préférés sont les bourses monétaires du monde entier.

BELIAL  
Ambassadeur en Italie. Il est le démo, de l'homosexualité masculine. C'est le démon le plus vicieux, mais aussi le démon le plus séduisant. Il bénéficia d'un culte à Sodome. Il dispose d'un lieutenant, dont nom est Philotanus, qui l'aide à inciter les humains à la sodomie.

RIMMON  
Ambassadeur en Russie et premier médecin de l'Empire Infernal, ce qui ne l'empêche pas, curieusement, d'être peu considéré des autres démons.

THAMUZ  
Ambassadeur en Espagne. Inventeur de l'artillerie. Ses domaines sont les grills, les flammes et les ardeurs amoureuses.

HUTGIN  
Ambassadeur en Turquie. Ce démon est toujours prêt à aider les hommes. Il aime être en leur compagnie et répond systématiquement à leurs questions.

MARTINET  
Ambassadeur en Suisse. Il accompagne les magiciens qui doivent solliciter son accord avant d'apprendre quoi que se soi. Colin de Plancy écrit à son sujet: "Quelquefois, il rend service au voyageur en leur indiquant les chemins plus courts et les moins dangereux, ce qui prouve qu'il y a des honnêtes gens partout". Cela reste à prouver!

Les autres pays du globe seraient moins sous l'influence de Belzébuth pour que ce dernier envoie des ambassadeurs fixes.

JUSTICE

LUCIFER  
Grand justicier, chevalier de la Mouche. Là, est la très grande différence entre Satan et Lucifer.

ALASTOR  
Grand exécuteur des sentences du Monarque Infernal.

**MAISON DES PRINCES (démons du TROISIEME ordre)**

VERDELET  
Maître des cérémonies, chargé du transport des sorcières au sabbat.

SUCCOR-BENOTH  
Chef des Eunuques du sérail de Belzébuth. c'est le favoris  
de Proserpine. Il est le démon de la jalousie, des verrous  
et des grilles.

CHAMOS  
Grand chambellan, chevalier de la Mouche. C'est le démon de la flatterie.

MELCHOM  
Trésorier-payeur des démons employés publics

NYSCROCH  
Chef de cuisine de belzébuth. Démon de la gourmandise. Agréablement perçu aussi bien par les démons que par les humains.

BEHEMONTH  
Grand échanson et sommelier. Il est aussi le chef des 1100 légions de démons qui frétillent de la queue, appelés aussi les "insexuels" par rapport à ceux qui n'ont pas de queue. Béhémonth concentre sa force non seulement dans cette queue "aussi ferme que du cèdre", dire le livre de Job, que dans ses reins. Ses domaines sont la gourmandise et le plaisir du ventre. On dit que c'est un démon complètement dénué d'intelligence.

DAGON  
Boulanger et plus grand panetier. Les Philistins lui attribuaient l'invention de l'agriculture.

MULLIN  
Premier valet de chambre de Belzébuth.


	7. Anges des Ténêbres

**Magies d'Anges et de démons**

6. Ange des Ténèbres :

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Bonjour à tous ! Enfin, au peu qui lisent…** X3  
**Je suis trop contente, c'est finit l'écrit du BAC !  
Le truc de français était trop dur, j'ai dû foirer ma disserte, faut dire que ce n'était pas facile, facile la poésie.  
Mais il y avait du Rimbaud, j'adore ce gaillard là. **XD  
**J'espère, pour ceux qui l'on passé, que tout c'est bien passé pour vous **: p  
**Voici un autre chapitre !...  
J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.  
Avez-vous des attentes particulières par rapport à cette fic ?  
Vous allez être contents, il y a plein de révélations.  
Tout devrait s'éclaircirent sur qui est qui.  
Et je tiens à vous rassurer, cette fic va se finir en yaoî…  
Pas de Mary-Sue à l'horizon, mdr.  
Grosses Kissouilles à tous._

_Procne_

Harry se figea. La voix douloureuse d'Eurielle résonnait dans sa tête en une affreuse litanie, que se passait-il ?... Il sortit des toilettes et se mit à courir. Curieusement, ses pas étaient légers et vifs, anormalement rapides. Mais cela le préoccupait peu, au contraire, c'était arrangeant. Il accéléra sa course, il avait l'impression de flotter, de n'être plus que brume.

La réalité le frappa, plus personne ne bougeait autour de lui. Le Temps s'était arrêté, c'était _lui_ qui l'avait arrêté… Ses nouveaux pouvoirs le faisaient frémir… Avait-il le droit de faire cela ? Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il contrôlait sa toute nouvelle puissance, il faudrait qu'il apprenne. Il voulait réussir.

Il courait donc, infatigable et tenace. Soudain, il rencontra Malefoy, lui n'était pas figé et ils se regardèrent tous deux de travers, étonné que l'autre ne soit pas une statue, ce qui imposait une seule chose : que l'autre avait de la magie en lui, que c'était un ennemi potentiel… Un Démon ou un Ange…

Le blond grimaça.  
''Potter…'' Susurra t-il. ''Cela m'étonne de voir que tu fais partie de la guerre. Je t'aurais imaginé trop faible pour avoir des pouvoirs…'' Si seulement il savait… ''Tu as de la chance, j'ai un plus gros poisson que toi sur ma liste de pêche.'' Il regarda autours de lui. ''Seul un Archange peut arrêter le Temps, je dois l'avoir… je m'occuperais de toi après.''

Il partit, laissant Harry seul et surpris. Qui était donc Malefoy ? Un Ange ? Un Démon ? Un Hybride ?... Ce n'était pas un Ange, non, il ne voudrait pas s'attaquer à un chef supérieur sinon. Peut être un traitre alors ? Qu'importe, il était dangereux et menaçant, s'était tout ce qui comptait.

Harry soupira, il avait deux personnes qui le poursuivaient à présent : Kettv et Malefoy. Peut-être n'étaient-ils qu'un seul et même être. Le brun avait du mal à le croire, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut être était-ce une manière de fuir la réalité ?... Cela le dérangeait d'inclure son ennemi d'enfance dans ce monde ci. Ça ne collait pas dans le scénario. Malheureusement, il en faisait bien partie…

Il se remit à courir, plus affolé que jamais. Vivement que toute cette guerre en finisse, il en avait assez de tout ça. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez des Humains… Enfin, c'était à cause d'eux que tout ça arrivait, à cause de leurs bêtises, de leur inconscience, de leur égoïsme et de leur orgueil.

Il arriva essoufflé à sa Salle Commune. Il se précipita dans le dortoir d'Eurielle et vit une trainé de plumes sur le sol, des plumes noires et blanches éparpillées. Il y avait eu lutte.

Il vit l'ombre d'une créature ailée penchée sur un lit.

''Nergal !'' Grogna Harry en voyant le démon penché au dessus d'Eurielle évanouie.

La créature pinça ses paupières, et ses yeux, déjà sombres comme un froid abysse, se noircirent encore.  
''Qui es-tu, humain, pour me voir ?...'' Siffla t-il.

Harry se claqua mentalement, il avait oublié d'enlever son bouclier et ce démon allait informer ses congénères qu'un humain pouvait les voir, cela lui rajoutait des poursuivants supplémentaires, comme s'il en avait besoin…

''Que faites-vous à Eurielle ?...''

Le Démon fronça ses sourcils. Il agita sa main et Harry se recroquevilla d'un coup. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal. Il sentit sa peau le déchirer et vit ses longues ailes blanches apparaître. Son tatouage le brula. Il gémit.

L'être paru se détendre.  
''Un Ange encore dévoué à sa cause…'' murmura t-il. ''C'est rare.'' Il sourit. Harry ne savait que penser. ''Je la soigne, du moins, j'essaye d'accélérer sa guérison qu'une entité supérieure a déjà amorcé…''

Devant cette réponse abrupte, le brun se retrouva quelque peu dépourvu.  
''Pourquoi ?...'' Fut tout ce que ça bouche réussit à sortir.

Son interlocuteur lui fit un sourire triste.  
''Je veux que cette guerre cesse… Il y tant de choses qui nous échappent…''

Harry leva un sourcil. Le démon survola le corps inanimé de sa main, une douce lumière ocrée en sortait.

''Que s'est-il passé ?...'' Interrogea le jeune homme en montrant des yeux les plumes.

L'être soupira.  
''Belzébuth a envoyé un émissaire pour pervertir Eurielle. Elle a déjà été attaquée une fois. Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur elle en attendant qu'elle soit complètement remise, ce ne devrait plus être très long maintenant… Toute la Balance est ébranlée. J'espère que les Séphirah tiendront le choc, elles sont de plus en plus attaquées en ce moment. C'est effrayant.''

Le brun hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit. Alors ce Démon était dans le même camp que lui ? Cela le rassurait un peu. Curieusement, il se sentait moins seul.

Soudain, Eurielle bougea dans les bras de l'être. Elle ouvrit ses paupière et murmura en bégayant :  
''Nergal ?...''  
''Chut, oui, je suis là…''

Une étrange douceur planait autour d'eux deux. Harry fut ébranlé par ce lien qui semblait les unir.

Eurielle se blottit contre le Démon qui se trouva mal à l'aise par ce geste. Mais il ne la repoussa pas. Harry sourit, occultant les questions qui venaient à son esprit. Que s'était-il passé pour que la jeune fille cri au point de se faire entendre mentalement ?

''Je te charge de t'occuper d'elle, je dois rejoindre Belzebuth, il m'appelle.''

Le brun grimaça et acquiesça. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras tandis que le Démon disparaissait en une nuée sombre. Il agita sa main et les traces de luttes disparurent. Ses yeux parcoururent ensuite le dos de la Séphirah, les hématomes étaient partis, mais son tatouage brillait d'une lueur verte bleutée.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et rougit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur les genoux d'Harry, nue qui plus est.

''Je te jure que si il s'est passé quelque chose, je ne l'ai pas prémédité !...'' Se défendit-elle en se redressant et en se couvrant avec le drap.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle allait mieux. Eurielle était inimitable… La jeune fille le foudroya du regard, se couvrant un peu plus avec son drap.

''Ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! Je ne me souviens de rien, je n'ai pourtant pas été saoule…''

Le brun hoqueta.  
''Tu ne te souviens de rien ?...''

Elle hocha la tête. Il lui expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé, un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux ambrés de son interlocutrice.

''J'ai de vagues réminiscence, j'étais choutée à cause du poison. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. Bon, je m'habille, et on en reparle, OK ? Ça m'embêterais quelque peu qu'on nous surprenne comme ça, il y aurait des malentendus.''

Harry ricana.

''Tu m'étonnes…''  
''Retourne-toi.''

Il obtempéra, elle fit vite.  
''C'est bon.''

Elle paraissait encore fatiguée, mais cela ce voyait qu'elle allait nettement mieux. C'est longs cheveux cascadaient dans son dos et un peu sur son visage. Harry l'aimait vraiment bien, comme une sœur.

''Rogue s'est inquiété pour toi.''  
''Rogue ?'' Ses yeux s'étaient agrandit par la surprise, mais elle était visiblement ravie. Comme un enfant à Noël. L'attention des autres pouvait faire tellement de bien, autant que de mal…

''Je l'aime bien, il est gentil avec moi.'' Ses yeux étaient devenus rêveurs. C'était bien la première fois qu'Harry voyait cette expression là chez quelqu'un quand on parlait de Rogue.

Soudain, son expression changea. Son visage se figea et devint dur.

''Il y a des démons, ils sont à la recherche d'un archange.''

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

''On doit y aller.'' Conclue t-elle.

Elle croisa ses bras sur son ventre et se courba légèrement. Elle grimaça. Ses ailes apparurent et battirent un peu l'air en se détendant. Elle se redressa, un air déterminé et furieux l'habitait.

Harry la suivit à travers les couloirs. Les gens étaient encore figés, tels des statues fantomatiques, c'était un peu angoissant. Ils rencontrèrent Malefoy, toujours suivit par l'étrange jeune fille. Quand ils se virent, ils se firent face.

''Maud…'' Grinça Malefoy, ''je savais bien que tu faisais partie de tout ça, maudite sorcière.''

Il affichait un regard carnassier. Ariane restait stoïque.

''N'es-tu pas censé être neutre, Malefoy ?'' Eurielle était demeurée impassible et glaciale.  
''Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !''  
''Il t'a ensorcelé. Hein ? Tu es amoureux de lui…'' La jeune fille afficha un air suffisant.

Le blond devint rouge. Il essayait de contenir sa galère.  
''Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça ! Que sais-tu de ces choses là ? Tu as toujours été seule et tu le resteras !...'' Il avait lancé cela part pur hasard, hors de lui, mais quand il vit qu'il avait touché un point faible, il ouvrit un peu plus la plaie : ''J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne veut de toi, pas même Potter.'' Il ricana. ''Même lui tu ne l'attires pas…''

''Cela suffit !...''

Eurielle lui envoya une très puissante onde d'énergie. Elle n'avait pas réussit à contenir sa fureur, elle. Malefoy se retrouva brusquement projeté contre le sol, du sang se mit à couler de son nez et de sa bouche. Il gémit et se redressa comme il pu. Ariane fixait la scène, tétanisée.

''Aide-moi donc, sotte que tu es !...'' lui cria le blond.

Elle parut hésiter, mais obéit.

''Cela va se payer !...''

Il tendit sa main et cria :  
''Aer Capturae ! _Vent Punitif !_...''

Harry, surpris, se retrouva bousculé en arrière contre un mur. Il se sentit assommé et de l'air froid l'entoura.

Un rire glacial retentit.

''Je vois, mon cher Drago, que tu as fais une belle prise.''

Harry distingua vaguement une silhouette qui apparaissait, celle d'un homme grand et aux très longs cheveux blonds, ses ailes de démons ouvertes avec grâce.

''_Lucifer_…'' Murmura le brun avec difficultés.

Il se redressa comme il pu et s'approcha d'eux. L'homme lui faisait un regard hautain.  
Ce n'était pas Lucifer, mais Lucius Malefoy. Comment Harry avait-il fait pour confondre les deux ? Et si… ?

Ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. C'était dangereux de connaître l'identité totale de quelqu'un, mais ça donnait des armes supplémentaires contre lui.  
Cela voulait dire que Drago Malefoy n'était autre que… _Kettv_…

Non, décidemment, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout que Malefoy fasse partie de tout ça.

Eurielle était raide, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.  
Les deux blonds se rapprochèrent d'elle, un sourire carnassier sur leurs lèvres fines.

''Alors petite Séphirah… Qui se cache t-il derrière ton bouclier ?...''

Un bouclier ne pouvait être enlevé de force que si la personne était très faible. Eurielle était peut être plus ou moins guérie, mais à deux contre elle, ils n'auraient aucun mal à l'avoir.  
Harry se leva et bondit près d'elle, ce qui fit rire les deux démons.

Kettv n'était plus un hybride, il avait trahi leur cause. Que dirait Maâranmarâ si elle était là ?... Il devait l'appeler. Il joignît ses mains.

''_Maâranmarâ !..._''

Un pentacle doré apparu sous ses pieds. Eurielle le regardait horrifié. Elle ferma les yeux, crispant ses paupières. Non, elle ne devait pas…

Lucifer et Kettv se rétractaient, ne supportant pas la lumière qui émanait du signe.

Harry réitéra son appel.  
''MÂARANMARÂ !...''

La lumière s'intensifia. Eurielle se courba en arrière, ses ailes battant désordonnément l'air, les plumes hérissées, les yeux révulsés. Une vague silhouette floue sortit discrètement de son dos, une silhouette fine et aux très longs cheveux. Elle s'approcha en douceur de Harry, trop concentré pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix douce et lointaine que lui seul pouvait entendre :  
''Mildred ?... Mildred, que veux-tu ?...''

Le jeune homme se redressa, surpris.  
''Aide-nous… Kettv est un traitre…''  
''Non Mildred, ce n'est pas un traitre, tu le comprendras plus tard… Mais je vais t'aider…''

La silhouette entra en Harry. Celui-ci grimaça. Une autre paire d'ailes poussaient dans son dos, son héritage d'archange commençait à prendre forme…

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tandis que deux autres ailes blanches apparaissaient dans son dos. Un son étrange sortit de sa gorge, semblable à une musique, à celle de l'Empyrée…

Un vent violent souffla et le sol trembla légèrement. Les deux Malefoy se courbèrent et mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Lucius prit son fils dans ses bras et il le protégea de ses ailes, puis disparut ensuite dans une nuée sombre.

Tout se calma instantanément et Harry sortit de sa transe tandis que la silhouette retournait en Eurielle. Celle-ci se remit à respirer, comme si elle avait été en apnée pendant quelques secondes. Harry ne s'était vraiment rendu compte de rien, heureusement.

Une seule personne avait tout vu, mais elle lui faisait confiance.

Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille, lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui demanda :  
''Eurielle ? Ça va ?...''  
''Ou… oui… Ça peut aller…'' Bégaya t-elle.

Elle regarda discrètement par-dessus son épaule et aperçu le Professeur Rogue rentrer dans une classe, après lui avoir jeté un regard furtif.

Harry sourit à Eurielle.  
''Maâranmarâ nous a sauvé encore une fois !...''

Elle lui rendit faiblement son sourire. Elle paraissait fatiguée de nouveau. Ses ailes disparurent.

''Tu devrais toi aussi les faire disparaître.'' lui dit-elle. ''Et rendre au Temps son cours normal.''

Harry acquiesça en silence. Le Temps reprit doucement ses droits.

''Je dois aller voir le professeur Rogue. Vas en cours et dit que je reviendrais demain.'' Continua t-elle

Il hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir.  
''Harry ?'' Il s'arrêta et se retourna. ''Merci.'' Il lui sourit et leva son pouce en lui fit un clin d'œil.

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre six :  
**_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
Pour ceux que j'ai oubliés dans les RAR, pardonnez-moi, je suis très étourdie.  
Pour la peine, vous avez le droit de râler et de taper l'auteur.  
Si, si… Je vous assure, profitez en… mais pas trop hein ? lol_

**Bonus :**

_C'est un peu long, mais c'est très intéressant et c'est facile à lire…_

La démonologie

C'est une science encore inexacte et pourvue de bon nombre d'erreurs. Dans de multiples religions, la démonologie est présente bien que montrant quelques différences. Le démon est un être surnaturel et nuisible, apparaissant sous plusieurs formes autant animale qu'humanoïde, mais le symbole du serpent est récurent. Le lien avec le démon tentateur d'Eve est bien présent dans toutes les têtes, autant croyantes qu'athéistes.

Ce sont des êtres purement spirituels, ayant été avant sous la coupe de Dieu et se divisant en deux castes : les Démons Supérieurs et les Démons inférieurs. L'exorcisme est une pratique très proche de la démonologie, puisqu'elle consiste à libérer quelqu'un d'un démon qui l'habite. Les démons, ''anges de l'Abyme'', étaient en fait des esclaves ayant la capacité d'améliorer la vie des gens autant que d'exécuter un châtiment voulu par les Dieux. Aussi, un Démon n'était pas entièrement néfaste et pouvait produire des bienfaits. Leur principal rôle était de nous faire évoluer le plus vite possible grâce à la connaissance l'expérience, le vécu, les épreuves surmontées, qui permettront notre élévation vers un Monde réellement meilleur.

Les anges de l'abyme représentent la contrepartie négative des anges gardiens. Leur Seigneur est Belzébuth, chef de l'ordre de la Mouche. Satan, à ne pas confondre avec Lucifer, est le prince détrôné par Belzébuth. Il fut le chef de la rébellion des anges lorsqu'il était encore dans le Ciel. Il fut précipité dans les Abymes par Michel, qui dissout la révolte des anges déchus.

Lucifer est le chef des armées de Belzébuth et est un chevalier puissant. Il représente également la justice démoniaque. Les principaux princes des Démons sont : Belzébuth ; Satan ; Eurynome, prince de la mort ; Moloch, spécialiste des souffrances ; Pluton, Général des pays enflammé, archi-diable ; Pan, prince des incubes (les démons males, succubes démons femelles) ; Léonard, grand maître des sabbats, chevalier de la Mouche et inspecteur de la sorcellerie ; Baalbérith, grand pontife maître des alliance, secrétaire générale et conservateur des archives de l'enfers ; Proserpine archi-diablesse, épouse de Pluton, souveraine princesse des esprits malins.

Avant, tous les démons étaient semblables, sans conscience propre, étant de simples outils ou armes. Au cours des guerres et des millénaires, certains réussirent à développer leurs propres facultés mentales et commencèrent à agir par eux même. On les divisa tous ensuite en deux classes : les Démons Mineurs en oppositions aux Démons Majeurs. Les Démons Mineurs étaient des esclaves aux pouvoirs incommensurables. Ainsi, le prix de leur liberté d'action se fit au détriment d'une grande partie de leurs pouvoirs, et la majeure partie d'entre eux perdit son invincibilité, rejoignant alors le monde des mortels.

Ces Démons Mineurs sont aussi divers qu'innombrables, ayant multiples rôles et apparences. Leur seul point commun étant leur vulnérabilité, mais si certains ont perdu la quasi-totalité de leurs pouvoirs, d'autres ont su conserver une puissance effroyable. Les Démons Mineurs puisent en majorité leur force dans trois des six Eléments : la Vie, la Terre et le Feu.

L'Eau, l'Air et le Vide, sont des Eléments qui ne sont généralement utilisés que par les Démons Majeurs, eux qui peuvent user des six éléments réunis.

Ces Démons, sont de pures machines de Guerre, qu'ils œuvrent pour le Bien, le Mal ou aucun des deux, leur ''fonction'' principale est de faire souffrir. Ces créatures, aux pouvoirs proches de l'infini, puisent toute leur puissance du Dieu qu'ils servent. Ce sont des êtres qui ne connaissent pas la souffrance, car eux sont bel et bien invincibles et infatigables. La seule façon qui fut inventée pour les empêcher de nuire - outre le fait que de cesser de leur donner des ordres - est de les enfermer, encore faut il avoir un pouvoir assez conséquent.

D'un point de vue étymologique le mot ''démon'' vient d'un mot ancien, _daimôn_, qui désigne des êtres que leurs pouvoirs spéciaux plaçaient entre les mortels et les dieux. D'autres textes décrivent un groupe d'êtres maléfiques appelés _djinns_, qui sont cause de destruction et règnent partout où de mauvaises actions sont commises.

Les démons sont devenus un élément de folklore dont la base se modifie au cours des siècles, selon les régions et les religions. La croyance populaire aux Démons et aux esprits du mal n'a cessé de décliner depuis quelques siècles…

_  
Procne_


	8. Harmonie Celeste

**Magies d'Anges et de démons**

7. Harmonie Céleste :

_**Note de l'auteur :**__  
Coucou tout le monde (enfin, si y en a encore qui s'intéressent à cette fic _**;p**_ mdr)!  
Ouah, plus d'un an que je n'ai pas updaté !  
Je suis en mode 'miracle' en ce moment _**XD**_. Je ne m'arrête plus d'écrire.  
J'espère que ce chapitre ci vous plaira, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !  
Je suis en train de répondre à celles du chapitre précédent, mais je préférais le poster avant d'avoir finit. Voila, voila !  
Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance pour les grèves !  
Moi, malheureusement, je ne peux pas aller en cours, faute de transports…  
Donc, courage à ceux qui sont pris dedans !  
Bonne lecture.  
_

_Procne_

Eurielle regarda Harry disparaître dans l'angle du couloir puis soupira.  
Elle avait échappé de peu à une catastrophe. Son bouclier avait presque sauté, mais elle avait réussit à contourner le problème.  
La prochainement fois, les démons l'auraient pour de bon, s'était effrayant. Elle se mit à sentir en elle ce serpent insidieux appelé peur. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment. Etait-ce bon signe ? Cela pouvait aussi prouver qu'elle devenait plus humaine…

Elle se dirigea vers la salle encore vide du professeur Rogue. Ils devaient avoir une discussion très sérieuse tous les deux. Elle lui faisait confiance et elle l'appréciait énormément, mais la peur et l'angoisse la tenaillaient.

L'amour aussi était un drôle de sentiment, si complexe et varié à la fois. Etant tout autant amour, amitié, fraternité… et haine.

Elle ouvrit les portes de la classe et les laissa se refermer doucement derrière elle.  
L'enseignant leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Aucune surprise ne s'y reflétait, il l'attendait.

Il s'inclina devant elle et la salua avec respect. Eurielle fit un étrange sourire.  
''Bonjour… _Nergal_. Relève-toi.''

L'homme obéit, un léger étonnement visible sur son visage.  
''Ainsi vous connaissez ma véritable identité…''  
''Je les connais toutes. Cela fait partie de mon _travail_.''

Le démon haussa un sourcil. Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Eurielle le rompit.  
''Ce qui est plus embêtant, c'est que tu connaisses la mienne. Bien que j'imagine que tu devais déjà t'en douter… puisque c'est toi qui m'a soignée…'' L'homme acquiesça. ''Je t'en suis très reconnaissante par ailleurs, tu m'as sauvé la vie.''  
''Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais pour répondre à vos inquiétudes, tout ceci restera secret. Je suis dans votre camps, de toutes façons.''

Eurielle sourit.  
''Ainsi tu as changé de camps ? C'est plutôt positif pour nous, tu es un élément important. Mais cela va t'apporter des ennuis. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.''

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de sourire.  
''Je suis heureux que vous vous souciez de moi.''

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle agita sa main et une barrière dimensionnelle entoura la pièce. Son interlocuteur parut surpris de cette initiative, mais ne dit rien. Eurielle fit apparaître un pentacle doré sous ses pieds et elle commença à se transformer sous les yeux de Nergal.

Ses cheveux devinrent plus longs, son corps devint celui d'une femme adulte et ses habits changèrent. A présent, son aura imbibait chaque atome de la pièce.

Nergal ne put s'empêcher de s'incliner de nouveau face à elle.   
''Maâranmarâ…''

Elle fit une petite grimace, elle semblait gênée.  
''Relève-toi donc ! Je ne suis qu'une Sephirah, pas un Archange ou un Démon Supérieur.''

Rogue ricana.  
''Vous ne vous rendez pas vraiment compte de la valeur que vous avez.''

La Sephirah afficha un air triste à ces mots. Bien que cela puisse paraître étrange, Rogue semblait comprendre. Il était un démon très intelligent, redoutable pour ça.

''Je vais te donnez la possibilité de m'invoquer à n'importe quel moment, en n'importe quel lieu. J'ai donné ce pouvoir à Mildred également, vous devrez tous les deux être des partenaires à présent, non pas des ennemis.''

Elle tendit sa la main vers l'homme qui a dévisageait, vraiment abasourdi. Pouvoir invoquer Maâranmarâ à n'importe quel moment ? C'était là un grand avantage.  
Partenaire avec Mildred ? Et bien pourquoi pas, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de rencontrer l'Ange, mais avait eu de bons échos de lui. D'ailleurs, d'après ses renseignements, le jeune homme avait eu un changement dans ses pouvoirs récemment. C'était étrange et étonnant.

Il prit la main de Maâranmarâ qui le regarda droit dans les yeux.   
''Peux-tu vraiment me promettre de faire de ton mieux avec Mildred ?''

L'homme hocha la tête. Pourquoi insistait-elle autant ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi être associé à ce Mildred pouvait être un problème. La Sephirah le jaugeait du regard.

''Vu la conjoncture actuelle et comme vous êtes à présent tous les deux liés à moi, vous devrez vous montrer vos véritables identités l'un à l'autre. Si l'un trahit l'autre, où si vous me trahissez moi, je me chargerais personnellement de vous punir.''

Rogue hocha de nouveau la tête pour montrer son assentiment. Mais il se demandait vaguement où tout cela allait les mener. Montrer sa véritable identité n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin, s'était confier sa vie à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il croyait en Maâranmarâ, son rôle de Sephirah lui permettait de voir des choses qui pouvaient échapper aux autres. Elle était un Guide.

Un arbre doré apparut sur le dos de la main de Nergal, inscrit dans un triangle. Le démon grimaça un peu, car le signe le brûlait, jusqu'à temps que celui-ci disparaisse.  
Maâranmarâ le lâcha et remit son bouclier, redevant ainsi Eurielle Maud, simple lycéenne.

Nergal l'imita et récupérable à son tour son apparence humaine.  
Ils se saluèrent tous les deux et se séparèrent. La jeune fille se dirigea vers son dortoir pour se reposer encore un peu et recouvrer les dernières forces qui lui manquaient.

En chemin, elle croisa Ariane, qui lui jeta un drôle de regard. Cette fille lui donnait une impression étrange, pas désagréable, mais bizarre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la jeune fille s'arrêta, faisant face à Eurielle d'un air décidé.

''Tu es une hybride n'est-ce pas ? Même, une Sephirah !''   
''En effet.'' Répondit Eurielle d'un ton neutre.   
''Quel est ton rôle véritable dans cette guerre, ton lien avec Maâranmarâ ?''

Eurielle fit un sourire en coin.   
''Voila une question intéressante. Et toi, quel est ton rôle ? Surtout, quelle est ta position ? Tu m'as l'air… indécise…'' Ariane écarquilla les yeux puis la fusilla du regard. Eurielle ricana. ''Aurais-je raison ?... Fais attention à toi, si Malefoy l'apprend, c'est ta vie qui est en jeu, surtout maintenant qu'il a basculé vers les Démons…''

Eurielle laissa plantée Ariane, un peu confuse, et partie, satisfaite. Elle fit un détour par les jardins et s'apprêtait à rentrer, quand elle entendit un appel qu'elle connaissait bien. L'Empyrée la convoquait devant le Conseil des Archanges. Elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec Metratton Serpanim. Elle soupira, elle était prête à être jugée et châtiée en conséquences. Elle était la Balance, pour elle, la Justice et l'Equilibre était plus important que le reste. Elle se téléporta et disparue.

La journée passa rapidement, si bien qu'Harry fut étonné quand il vit la nuit arriver, annonçant le dîner. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal de se sortir de la tête l'incident du matin. Les cours s'étaient bien passés, même Rogue l'avait laissé tranquille. L'homme semblait ailleurs… cela était vraiment surprenant de le voir ainsi, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

Il avait réussit à noyer le poisson pour Ron et Hermione qui l'avait harcelé de questions jusqu'en début d'après midi. Il s'imaginait difficilement leur raconter toute la vérité, surtout connaissant la relation qu'Hermione avait avec l'ésotérisme, et la peur de Ron pour ce genre de choses. Harry ne voulait pas les perdre.

Pendant que tout le monde prenait sa douche, il en profita pour chercher Eurielle, il aurait aimé lui parler un peu de tout ça, sachant qu'elle était elle-même une hybride, ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Surtout, il voulait en savoir plus sur elle. Mais il ne la trouva nulle part.  
Il cessa ses investigations lorsqu'il entendit les Archanges de l'Empyrée l'appeler. Il se téléporta à son tour, se demandant si cet impromptue convocation avait un lien avec sa promotion d'Archange ou avec Maâranmarâ, peut être même les deux ?...

Quand il arriva, ayant prit sa forme d'Ange, il vit avec stupéfaction le corps de Maâranmarâ flotter au milieu de l'Empyrée, les bras et les jambes écartées. Elle était inconsciente.

Camaël lui fit face et le salua.  
''Bienvenue, Mildred. Nous t'avons appelé pour juger Maâranmarâ et aussi, pour t'annoncer que ton test allait commencé des maintenant.'' Il s'avança vers le corps inconscient de la Sephirah, faisant voleter derrière lui sa robe orange. Il tira son épée du bourreau qui pendait à sa ceinture. Harry écarquilla les yeux, que s'apprêtait à faire Camaël ? Il vit celui-ci couper légèrement la peau des poignets et des pieds, ainsi que le front et le cou de Maâranmarâ, lui faisant de légère plaie ensanglantée qui brillaient d'une douce lueur orangée.

Harry soupira, rassuré. Il vit Raziel, tout proche de lui, ricaner en le voyant faire.  
''Nous n'allions pas la tuer.'' Déclara t-il stoïquement.

Camaël frôla ensuite de ses doigts les oreilles de la jeune femme qui flottait, et celles-ci se retrouvèrent avec deux petits trous qui brillèrent à leur tour.

''Maintenant que les huit stigmates sont faites, nous allons pouvoir commencer le rituel.'' Raziel se tourna vers Harry, qui se tendit. ''Et tu seras au centre de ce rituel. Approche toi d'Elle.''

Le brun ne savait pas où l'Archange voulait en venir, ni savait ce qu'il allait devoir faire durant se rituel, mais il obéit. Il put voir alors les blessures de Maâranmarâ de près, celles-ci avaient déjà commencé à guérir, formant de mystérieux signes qui s'entrelaçaient les uns aux autres, le sang semblait se cristalliser. Il se tourna ensuite vers tous les Archanges, qui le regardaient avec curiosité.

''Que dois-je faire ?''  
''Utilise tes pouvoir d'Archange. Pose-lui ses limitateurs.''

Harry resta un peu hébété. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt en voyant les stigmates ?  
Il se mit face à Maâranmarâ, dont l'inconscience lui donnait un visage serein qui contrastait avec celui qu'elle avait d'habitude. Il se sentait mal de brider ses pouvoirs, après tout, elle était la Balance ! Ce n'était pas n'importe qui…

Les autres Archanges devinèrent ses interrogations silencieuses.  
''Elle doit réfléchir à la situation, pour cela, elle doit vivre comme une simple hybride. Son rôle de Sephirah va être suspendu, mais toi, tu l'aideras à porter la Balance. Pour que sa sécurité soit optimale, le signe de l'Arbre sera masqué. Quant à son identité, tu n'es pas sans savoir que cela dépend des pouvoirs, et donc, ayant ses pouvoirs bridés, son identité va changer, et elle sera méconnaissable des démons pendant tout le temps quelle portera les limitateurs. Tu devras la protéger''

Harry fut prit d'une angoisse. Il se demandait si les démons ne se doutaient pas _déjà_ de l'indenté réelle de Maâranmarâ. Mais il obéit. Il déploya ses quatre ailes, une robe bleu ciel apparu à la place de ses vêtements. Comme les autres Archanges avant lui, il se mit à chanter, découvrant de nouveaux pouvoirs. Il n'avait jamais chanté avant, mais cela était grisant.

Il sentait la magie bouillonner tout autour de lui et en lui. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir vraiment tout contrôler, modifiant les atomes à sa guise, mais savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, et surtout, qu'il devait faire attention. Tout ce pouvoir pouvait vite monter à la tête et conduire à des dérapages… Mettraton en était un bien triste exemple.

Les signes sur les membres de Maâranmarâ changèrent de consistance et brillèrent plus force, jusqu'à devenirs aveuglants. Ils ressemblaient à du métal en fusion iridescent. La magie était vraiment dure à maintenir et Harry sentait parfois son pouvoir lui échapper, c'était tout nouveau pour lui et il se sentait un peu dépassé. Mais il tint bon, espérant que ce qu'il faisait ne causerait pas la perte de la Sephirah.

Au fur et à mesure, les limitateurs se formèrent, devenant des sortes de bijoux dorés. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se transformaient, le corps de Maâranmarâ changea. Ses traits devenaient ceux d'une jeune fille plus jeune, plus faible. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements voletaient sous la puissance de l'incantation. Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qui lui restait à faire, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il allait voir allait le bouleverser.

Il finit sa cantilène et rouvrit les paupières. Il émit un petit cri de surprise. Eurielle se tenait là, devant lui, flottant à la place de Maâranmarâ. C'était donc elle ?  
Le brun ne savait pourquoi, mais cette découverte le contrariait un peu. Il soupira, récupéra son apparence normale et se tourna de nouveau vers les autres Archanges qui semblaient contents.

''Tu as fait du bon travail, Mildred. Tu as réussis la première partie de ton test brillamment.''

Harry fronça ses sourcils, son angoisse revenant.  
''Mais les démons se doutent déjà qu'elle est une Sephirah, dont Kettv et Lucifer ! Ils sont après elle, ils ont faillit réussir à faire sauter son bouclier aujourd'hui ! Comment va t-elle faire maintenant qu'elle n'a presque plus de pouvoirs ?'' Interrogea t-il d'une voix un peu dure.

Les Archanges s'entre-regardèrent.  
''Cela fait partie de ton rôle, tu dois la protéger. Tu as un bon allié pour cela, le Démon dénommé Nergal, qui a choisit d'être à nos côtés. Vas lui parler. De plus, il lui reste encore des pouvoirs, les pouvoirs d'une hybride '_normale_'. Elle en a certes beaucoup moins que sous sa vraie forme, mais je te l'ai dit, elle doit _réfléchir_.''

Harry grogna, peu convaincu, puis demanda :  
''Et comment puis-je contacter Nergal ? Je ne peux pas aller chez les Démons et je ne connais pas son identité !''  
''Il est très proche d'Eurielle, et tu le côtoie quotidiennement. Ouvre tes yeux. Et n'oublie pas, le test continue.''  
''Une dernière question… Qu'allez-vous faire quand les humains découvrirons notre existence, que celle-ci sera rendue officielle ?''  
''La plupart des humains nous connaissent déjà. Mais quand nous serons exposés aux yeux de tous, alors nous interviendrons. N'oublie pas ta mission surtout, Mildred.''

Harry se sentit violemment aspiré et se retrouva de nouveau dans son dortoir, assit sur son lit, un peu sonné. Il regarda son réveil et pu constater que le temps n'avait pas bouger depuis qu'il était parti. Ses camarades étaient d'ailleurs toujours sous la douche. Il fonça de nouveau vers les dortoirs des filles pour trouver Eurielle.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, inconsciente. Il vérifia qu'aucune fille ne pourrait le surprendre, puis Harry entra dans la pièce et s'approcha rapidement du lit de la Sephirah.  
Il s'apprêtait à la réveiller, mais s'arrêta. Il se sentait étrange. Il regrettait que Maâranmarâ ne lui ait pas révélé sa véritable identité, même s'il comprenait. Mais surtout, il se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu comprendre avant, avec le tatouage et l'incident du matin. Il n'avait pas fait vraiment attention à tout ce qui se passait, mais des éléments avait retenu son attention, inconsciemment. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, ces éléments lui sautaient aux yeux. Il réveilla finalement la jeune fille qui grimaça et se leva avec difficulté.

''Aïe… j'ai mal partout, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?''

Harry lui fit un regard étonné.  
''Tu ne te souviens de rien ?''

Eurielle grimaça encore plus.  
''Non… je sais juste que je…'' Elle se tut, comme stupéfaite et surtout, hésitant à dire le reste à Harry. ''J'ai été appelée par l'Empyrée, après avoir parlé à Rogue…'' Elle finit quand même sa phrase.

Son regard se posa sur ses poignets, sur lesquels brillaient de fin bracelets dorés, serrés, et gravés de magnifiques mais incompréhensibles symboles. Harry se doutait cependant qu'elle, elle les comprenait très bien. Il vit d'ailleurs son visage se renfermer. Elle se mit à observer avec plus d'attention les bracelets, puis toucha son cou, pour constater qu'un collier du même type s'y trouvait, puis ses oreilles, et enfin ses chevilles…

''Huit limitateurs…'' Murmura t-elle. ''Suis-je donc une criminelle pour qu'ils me fassent ça ?''

Harry sentit une pointe de remord s'insinuer en lui, sachant que c'était lui qui avait posé ces limitateurs. Il décida que lui dire la vérité était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, mentir à Maâranmarâ n'était jamais une bonne chose. Mentir tout court était terriblement mauvais, de toutes façons. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer, il redoutait la réaction de la jeune fille.

''Tu sais… moi aussi j'ai été convoqué.''

Elle redressa brusquement sa tête et le scruta. Ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.   
''Tu y étais, donc tu as dû voir…''

Harry prit un air contrit.  
''Oui, j'ai vu ta véritable identité, mais ne t'inquiète pas, même si ça me met mal à l'aise, car je ne sais plus vraiment comment me comporter envers toi, cela restera secret. Je vais t'aider. Le plus important c'est surtout que… C'est moi qui ai posé ces limitateurs. C'était une partie de mon test pour devenir Archange m'ont dit les autres.''

Le regard de la jeune fille lui fit un peu peur. Elle baissa sa tête rompant le contact visuel. Ses poings se crispaient, les traits de son visage aussi.

''Je… je suis désolé…''  
Harry se sentit ridicule de dire ça, mais il voulait absolument dire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, alors c'était sortit tout seul.

''Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Je devais être punie de toutes façons, et puis, ce n'est que temporaire.'' Le brun pinça ses lèvres, ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser. ''Pour ce qui est de ton comportement envers moi, fais comme avant. Nous sommes amis, non ?''

Harry, un peu étonné par cette question, ne répondit pas de suite.  
''Oui, bien sur !'' déclara t-il avec un petit sourire. Il vit qu'Eurielle faisait de même.

Elle tourna de nouveau sa tête vers lui, ayant retrouvé un air chaleureux.  
''Et puis tu sais… maintenant, avec ta 'promotion', tu es mon supérieur !''

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, Harry rit. Il était heureux que les choses se déroulent ainsi, c'était plus simple.

''Tu devrais partir, déjà parce qu'une douche ne te ferais pas de mal, tu ne sens pas la rose…'' Elle rit. ''Mais surtout, si les filles te voient là alors qu'elles sortent de la douche, tu vas te faire démonter…''

C'était effectivement un bon argument. Harry la laissa et se dirigea vers ses propres douches. Quelques uns de ses camarades commençaient à sortirent et la place était libre pour ceux qui avaient attendu. Harry prit ses affaires et alla se laver.

Il repensa à ce que lui avaient dit les Archanges.  
En quoi consistait ce test et surtout, comment eux, interviendraient-il lorsque les humains sauraient toute la vérité sur les Anges et les Démons ? Comment allait-il trouver Nergal et aider Eurielle ?

Eurielle était proche de lui, elle devait certainement elle-même pouvoir le contacter.  
Harry sourit, il sentit soulagé d'avoir pu résoudre au moins un problème.  
Sorti de sa douche, accompagné de Ron, avec qui il discutait joyeusement, ils se dirigèrent vers le Réfectoire, bientôt rejoints par Hermione et Eurielle.

Le dîner se passa agréablement, lequel fut troublé par Eurielle qui communiqua avec Harry par télépathie, surprenant ce dernier.

''Harry ?''   
''Eurielle ?... Comment fais-tu _ça _?''   
''Un des pouvoir qui me reste en tant que Sephirah… Bref, il était urgent que je te dise ça, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire devant Ron ou Hermione, ou même devant n'importe qui d'autre. Il faudrait que tu rencontres Nergal, vous êtes des alliés à présent, tous deux liés à moi.''

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait de la chance.  
''Nergal ? Ça tombe bien, je voulais lui parler ! Tu lui as donné la capacité de t'invoquer ?''  
''Oui, et je vais devoir le prévenir pour la limitation de mes pouvoirs, même si je m'en doutais un peu, je ne penserais pas que les Archanges feraient autant de zèle.''  
''Quand devons-nous nous voir ?''  
''Ce soir, à minuit, devant le bureau de Rogue.''  
''J'ai hâte d'y être !''  
''Oui… mais j'espère que ça se passera bien.''  
''Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal.''  
''En attendant, il va falloir faire attention à Hermione et à Ron, ainsi qu'aux autres, avec ces histoires d'officialisation de notre existence, ils deviennent tous de plus en plus soupçonneux. Surtout Hermione.''  
''Oui, ça me fait un peu peur aussi. Mais les Archanges ont dit qu'ils nous aideraient à gérer ça.''  
''Je ne sais pas si je dois en être très rassurée… Enfin bon, ce soir, à minuit ok ? Nous devons couper, parce qu'ils commencent à se poser des questions pour notre air hagard…''

Harry et Eurielle reprirent le fil normal des discussions, avec les autres élèves et le soir vint. Harry était vraiment content de pouvoir rencontrer Nergal si vite, même s'il se demandait pourquoi Eurielle semblait si réticente à les faire se rencontrer. Il ne pensait pas que les choses s'arrangeraient aussi bien.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant la porte du bureau de leur enseignant d'histoire.

''Prends ta forme d'Ange.''

Harry obéit et fut étonné de voir qu'Eurielle ne faisait pas de même. Quand il lui demanda pourquoi, elle se mit à rougir, et il comprit qu'elle avait honte d'être limitée. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle était devenue sans tous ses pouvoirs. Il n'insista pas. Elle fit seulement apparaître ses ailes. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Harry fut surpris de la vision qu'il eut de Nergal, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment observer jusque là, mais le Démon était vraiment… beau.

Il avait de belles ailes noires aux longues plumes soyeuses. Harry se demandait quel devait être leur toucher. Il était grand et inspirait le respect, mais surtout, le calme. Il donnait envie que l'on se repose sur lui et sa présence même suffisait à apaiser. Il avait de fins yeux noirs, profonds et graves, et de longues mèches noires qui tombaient sur son visage, lâchement attachées par un catogan. Harry se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par lui, cela le troublait. Rien de sexuel ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, juste… une étrange attirance…

Le Démon, lui, fut autant surpris qu'Harry, quand il les vit entrer dans le bureau.  
Déjà, Maâranmarâ n'avait pas prit sa vraie forme, mais surtout, l'Archange qui était à côté d'elle… Alors c'était donc vrai, Mildred avait vraiment augmenté en puissance. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais l'Ange était vraiment agréable à regarder : il portait une longue robe bleue, avait une peau pale et dorée et de grands yeux verts. Ses cheveux, étonnements foncés pour un ange, étaient comme fous et dansaient autour de sa tête. Il avait de grandes ailes blanches qui formaient une auréole immaculée autour de lui. Il respirait l'innocence, c'était vraiment rare de nos jours, même pour un Ange.

Il décida de faire le premier pas. Il s'inclina devant lui et tendit sa main. Mildred la lui serra, visiblement étonné par son comportement envers lui. Nergal lui fit un petit sourire.

''Nous allons être de proches alliés à présent. J'en suis honoré.''

Harry lui rendit son sourire, tout aussi heureux. Il se demandait comment Nergal avait-il pu atterrir chez les démons, il paraissait vraiment… _bon_. Etait-ce là toute la complexité de la Balance ? Il regarda sans y penser la main du Démon et vit trois plume noires tatouées sur son poignet. Cela impressionna Harry.

''Vous êtes un Démon Majeur…'' murmura t-il.

Nergal lui fit un franc sourire.  
''Oui, je suis presque aussi important que Lucifer. Et je serais heureux que cette position puisse rendre service.''

Mildred se sentit mal à l'aise.  
''Je crains de ne pouvoir dire que je suis aussi important. Je viens juste de recevoir mes pouvoirs d'Archange et je ne tiens qu'un petit rôle au sein de l'Empyrée.''

Nergal serra sa main d'avantage.  
''Ne sous-estimez pas votre valeur.''

Et en disant cela, il regarda également Eurielle qui détourna les yeux. Celle-ci dit seulement.  
''Faites-un pacte de fidélité.''

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et la magie les enveloppa brièvement, le pacte fut rapidement fait. Ils étaient toujours main dans la main.  
Ensuite, Eurielle leur demanda :  
''Maintenant… montrez vos identités…''

Ils se mirent à briller puis reprirent leur forme normale. Quand cela fut fait, ils se dévisagèrent, hébété, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire.  
Ils comprenaient un peu mieux les craintes d'Eurielle pour ce qui était de leur entente.

''Rogue ?'' Bégaya Harry, encore moins à l'aise.  
''Potter…'' Grogna l'enseignant.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Eurielle qui avait croisé les bras et affichait un air moqueur.

''Surprise…'' Dit-elle. ''J'espère que vous arriverez à vous entendre, je compte sur vous.''

Harry déglutit, il ne voulait pas décevoir Eurielle, mais Rogue l'horripilait à un tel point… Comment avait-il pu le trouver attirant ? Sans parler que l'homme n'était ni tendre, ni patient avec lui. Ça allait être la guerre entre eux deux, ça l'était depuis qu'il était entré au collège. Le lycée et le collège étant liés, il avait eu les mêmes camarades, les mêmes salles de classes, et aussi… les mêmes professeurs. Coup de malchance, bien qu'il y avait d'autres professeurs d'Histoire, c'était Rogue qui lui avait été assigné chaque année.

''Nous ferons de notre mieux.'' Déclara l'homme, enlevant sa main sans brusquerie, prouvant par la même qu'il essayait de se contrôler et de faire des efforts. Il plongea son regard sombre dans celui, vert, d'Harry. ''Nous allons devoir être cordiales l'un envers l'autre, Potter. Je vous prierais donc d'être plus respectueux envers moi à l'avenir.''

Harry haussa un sourcil.  
''Et vous, vous devrez être moins partial et arrêter de m'insulter ou de me rabaisser, je suis peut être un Potter, mais j'aimerais que vous cessiez de vous venger sur moi.''

Rogue grimaça et grogna.  
''Très bien… mais c'est uniquement pour Eurielle.''

Harry ne répliqua rien, trop surpris par l'usage du prénom de la jeune fille, ce qui démontrait une certaine complicité, du moins, un lien entre le Démon et la Sephirah.  
Il se souvenait encore de l'expression du visage de la jeune fille quand il lui avait dit que Rogue s'était inquiété pour elle, elle ne semblait pas avoir eut une enfance simple, elle aussi. D'ailleurs, Malefoy avait touché un point sensible en disant que personne ne voulait d'elle…

En y réfléchissant bien, Harry ignorait vraiment tout sur Eurielle, ou Maâranmarâ : sa famille, son passé, ses souffrances, ses souvenirs…  
Peut être trouvait-elle en Rogue ce que, jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais pu avoir.

En regardant mieux l'homme, et après l'avoir vu sous sa forme de démon, Harry devait reconnaître que Rogue paraissait vraiment fort et intelligent, il était logique que Eurielle l'ait apprécié et ce soit sentie bien avec lui.

''Nous allons devoir lutter ensemble pour protéger Eurielle et aussi, pour essayer de contrôler les vague de désordre qu'il y aura quand les humains seront mit au courant pour notre existence.'' Déclara Harry.

Le professeur sembla surpris.  
''La protéger ? C'est-il passé quelque chose ? Avec les Démons ?''   
''Non, enfin pas uniquement. Il s'est surtout passé quelque chose avec les Archanges.'' Répondit Harry, gêné.

Eurielle ne dit rien, elle montra juste ses poignets, et le reste, révélant ainsi les limitateurs.  
Rogues parut dégoûté et surpris aussi. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Eurielle n'avait pas enlevé son bouclier.

''Pourquoi ces limitateurs ?'' Demanda t-il.  
''Parce que j'ai tué Mettraton.''

Le visage de l'enseignant resta neutre. Il soupira.  
''Il va falloir être constamment sur nos gardes, surtout avec les Malefoy qui en ont après vous. Ils ont déjà sûrement parlé à Belzébuth. Ce sera encore plus compliqué quand les humains connaîtront la vérité…''   
''Avec mes pouvoirs actuels, il leur sera très facile de me leurrer. Mes dons de Sephirah me permettaient d'être extralucide, mais là… Je suis 'juste' une hybride.''

Rogue grimaça.

Ils discutèrent encore, échafaudant quelques plans, puis Harry et Eurielle partirent, pour aller se coucher. Ils devraient faire attention à ne pas croiser le concierge.  
Heureusement, Rusard semblait déjà avoir fait sa ronde, ou du moins, ne la faisait pas dans cette partie là de l'école.  
Cependant, ils rencontrèrent bien pire : Drago Malefoy.

Cependant, son aura semblait avoir changé et Harry se sentit étrange. Le blond semblait briller sous la Lune, démoniaque et beau, diaboliquement beau.

Celui-ci parut ravi de les voir et ricana. Ses yeux semblèrent passer aux rayons x Eurielle, ce qui les fit se raidir, elle et Harry, ils étaient anxieux.  
Ce qu'ils craignaient arriva.

''Tiens, tiens… des limitateurs… Voila qui est intéressant… Mais pourquoi une Sephirah se verrait elle handicapée de telles choses ? Surtout, huit… c'est plutôt beaucoup… Les Archanges recteurs ne devais pas être très contents de toi, Maud, pour faire ça. Je pense que Belzébuth et Lucifer seront très heureux d'entendre cette nouvelle.''

Il se mit à tourner autour de la jeune fille, comme un vautour.  
''J'ai hâte de savoir ce que nous allons faire de toi…'' Il fit une pause et se tourna vers Harry. ''Et toi Potter ? Il semble bien que le frêle Mildred ait été récompensé…''

Il ricana encore plus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il en savait beaucoup trop. D'ailleurs, depuis quand et comment savait-il tout ça ?

''Pour ta gouverne Potter, mes pouvoirs aussi ont augmenté, tout ceci promet d'être très intéressant… j'ai hâte de me battre contre toi ! Je me demande à quel état larvesque tu es réduit… Dis-moi, qui est le génie qui a enchaîné Maud ?'' Il ricana, une fois de plus.  
''C'est moi.'' Répondit Harry avec froideur.

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire Malefoy qui lui fit des yeux ronds. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir croire ce que lui disait Harry.

''Toi ? Voila qui est étonnant. Tu as donc plus de pouvoirs que je ne le pensais… Lucifer sera vraiment enchanté…'' Il leva la tête semblant entendre quelque chose. Il leur fit un sourire mauvais. ''Vous avez de la chance, il m'appelle justement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons nous revoir, _très_ bientôt…''

Il disparut et Harry et Eurielle s'entre-regardèrent.  
La situation était vraiment pire que tous les affreux scénarios qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre sept :  
**_Hé, hé… un chapitre un peu plus long, mais avec quelques découvertes !  
Maintenant, les identités de chacun sont vraiment claires _**XD**_.  
Sinon, moi je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Vive Rogue !!! _**XDD**


	9. Le Dernier Paradis

**Magies d'Anges et de démons**

8. Le Dernier Paradis :

_**Note de l'auteur :**__  
Non, je ne suis pas morte _**XD**_.  
Donc voilà, j'écris quand je peux, quand j'en ai envie…  
Je m'excuse pour le temps que je mets à mettre à jour, je sais que c'est désagréable,  
mais je ne peux plus faire de pronostique et vous promettre de m'améliorer…  
Pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais je vis un peu au jour le jour avec tout mon boulot.  
En tous cas, j'espère que néanmoins, vous prendrez toujours du plaisir à me lire, car moi, j'aime toujours autant écrire _**:p**_.  
Pour ceux qui sont impatients, je recrute et je sous traite _**XD**_, mdr.  
Sinon, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé très récemment, j'ai été très surprise de voir que j'avais plus de review maintenant, spécialement sur cette fic,  
alors que je ne poste plus rien… Mais ça me fait vraiment très plaisir (le mot est faible).  
Ils m'ont tous fait beaucoup rire, les réactions sont toutes différentes et mitigées, j'adore _**XD**_.  
J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, je m'excuse si mon étourderie m'a fait oublié quelqu'un.  
Petite dédicace à Enyo que je n'oublie pas mais à qui je ne donne pas de nouvelles *très contrariée*, juste pour te dire que je pense à toi ma petite critique et Grecque d'adoption préférée_** ;p**_.  
Merci encore, et bonne lecture !!_

_  
_**Attention, lemon !**_ (et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai fais mon lemon annuel _**XD**_). _**Une barre sépare le passage du reste du texte et annonce le début, mais la fin correspond à la fin du chapitre.**..

_Procne_

_._

Harry jeta un regard appréhensif sur Eurielle et pu constater qu'elle était contrariée.

Ils ne se parlèrent pourtant pas, rejoignant leurs dortoirs respectifs en silence. Harry repensait à Nergal… Rogue… Maâranmarâ les avait bien manipulés d'une certaine façon…

D'un côté, il trouvait ça logique, elle avait essayé d'être diplomate, même les Archanges Recteurs de l'empyrée lui avait dit de s'allier à Nergal, mais d'un autre côté… Il trouvait ça déplacé. Dieu sait qu'il admirait Maâranmarâ et qu'il la soutenait sans hésitation, qu'il appréciait Eurielle, bien que ne la connaissant que peu et ayant plus d'affinité avec Ron Hermione, néanmoins, il souhaitait la protéger. Mais il ne savait pour qu'elle raison, les associer toutes deux en une seule et même personne… comme si les deux cumulées créaient une réaction chimique déplaisante et rendait ces deux personnages pourtant agréables… détestables…

Cela lui faisait peur, déjà parce que sa mission impliquait qu'il soit totalement attentionné à la Séphirah, mais que surtout, ce genre de sentiment de haine, qui en plus d'être injustifié, était vraiment effrayant et ne collait pas à ce qu'il était. La haine… ce n'était bon que pour les Démons, il ne voulait pas devenir comme Malefoy…

Il commençait à regretter que sa vie _'réelle'_ se soit mélangée à sa vie _'magique'_. Il voulait rester Harry Potter, car même s'il était maintenant un Archange, cette identité céleste ne devait pas suppléer sont identité humaine. Après tout, même les Anges, ou les Démons, naissaient humains et développaient leurs pouvoirs, mais seulement plus tard…  
Pourquoi, quand ces pouvoirs étaient à leur paroxysme, seule l'identité magique devait importer ? Il s'en rendait compte lui-même, maintenant qu'il savait… Eurielle n'était plus vraiment Eurielle, et Maâranmarâ n'était plus vraiment Maâranmarâ…

Mais pourquoi était-il aussi _déçu_ ?...  
Après tout, quand il y réfléchissait, il avait eu assez d'indices jusque là pour deviner qui était qui. C'était tellement flagrant qu'Eurielle était la Balance… Alors pourquoi ? Parce que la magie faisait qu'on pouvait nier ce qui était évident, le _Bouclier_… Et que la conscience humaine aimait, ne pouvait faire autrement, que nier ce qui était évident, ce qui la dérangeait… Ça s'appelait la survie, d'autres nommait cela également de la lâcheté.

Malgré ses raisonnements, ce sentiment de déception et d'agacement l'empoisonnait. Il avait mis Maâranmarâ sur un tel piédestal que de la voir sous les traits d'Eurielle… 'cassait' le mythe en quelque sorte. Et Eurielle sous les traits de la Sephirah n'était juste… pas à la hauteur. C'était surtout Eurielle qui gênait quand on y pensait. Comme tout être humain, elle avait ses qualités… et ses défauts, et ces défauts, bien que supportables, et même si Harry l'appréciait bien avant… ces défaut n'étaient plus acceptables maintenant.

Harry secoua la tête, à quoi pensait-il ? Qu'était-ce donc cette logique malsaine ?  
Il devait protéger Eurielle, sa mission et son test étaient liés à elle… Et lui, il se complaisait à laisser son cœur s'épancher contre elle. Mais pourquoi un tel revirement ? Pourquoi si brutalement ? Quand il avait comprit qu'elle avait des pouvoirs et qu'elle était une hybride, cela lui avait d'abords beaucoup plu, même été excitant, il ne pensait plus qu'à cette potentielle alliée qu'il pouvait rallier à sa cause ; à cette camarade de classe qu'il appréciait et avec qui il pensait faire du bon travail, une sorte de petite sœur assez drôle, parfois attachante ou très agaçante, bien qu'un peu faible et souvent un peu simple dans ses réactions, trop… entière et peu subtile.

Mais quand il avait vu Maâranmarâ, cette grande Sephirah, la Balance, l'équilibre du monde, se transformer progressivement en cette jeune fille simple et frêle, bien trop simple et imparfaite pour incarner ce rôle… la surprise, l'hébétement avait fait place à tout autre sentiments, pour même se transformer en des émotions bien plus négatives.

Il soupira, il avait besoin de dormir et de plonger dans un oubli bienfaisant et répararteur.  
Il ignorait toujours quel était précisément son test dont il ne saisissait les bouts que subrepticement. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir à renoncer à ses pouvoirs… à cause d'une erreur, à cause d'_elle_… Après tout, elle avait bien tué un Archange Recteur, si elle-même pouvait faire une erreur aussi grossière qu'était-il, lui ? Et ou allait le monde ? La balance devenait une meurtrière… Un éclaircissement se fit dans l'esprit du brun, il comprit un peu mieux le rôle des limiteurs. La Balance avait besoin d'être rééquilibrée.

Il se coucha, fatigué et las, un peu effrayé par ce qui l'attendait, par ce qu'il ressentait.  
Dans le dortoir des filles, Eurielle cacha sa tête sous les couvertures et se permit de pleurer.  
Elle avait bien comprit ce que ressentait Harry, elle avait comprit ce que ressentait Malefoy, ce que ressentait les Anges de l'Empyrée. Elle n'était qu'une arme dangereuse qu'il fallait canaliser, ou s'approprier pour faire basculer la Guerre. Elle était comme une sorte de monstre… Ni humaine, ni Ange, ni Démon… Mais qu'était-elle ? Elle-même l'ignorait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié d'elle, mais elle avait du mal à accepter ces sentiments désagréables que tout le monde avait son encontre, aucun ne lui convenait.

Pourtant, elle qui se sentait si seule, aurait du se satisfaire de toute cette attention qu'on lui portait, mais si ce n'était que pour être crainte ou haït, n'être qu'un enjeu entre deux camps ennemis… ce n'était pas la peine, c'était mieux qu'on l'ignore ou qu'on l'oublie.  
Elle aurait juste voulu qu'on l'apprécie, même juste un peu. Elle avait presque réussit, presque…

Elle plongea dans un sommeil profond, sans rêves, après tout, il n'y avait les humains qui pouvaient rêver, du moins, des personnes possédant une âme.  
Les jours passèrent durant lesquels Eurielle décida de se faire la plus discrète possible, elle n'avait ni la possibilité ni l'envie de se battre. De plus, temporairement, Harry avait plus ou moins prit le relais pour la Balance, et même s'il ne pouvait endosser ce rôle et se l'approprier, son énergie suffisait à maintenir l'équilibre, c'était tout qui importait à court terme. Harry justement, était très pris entre son rôle d'Archange, ses recherches à l'école et son travail scolaire, et ne lui accordait que peu de temps, ou la surveillait de loin pour ne pas faillir à sa mission. Eurielle supportait mal cette distance qu'il avait prise progressivement, sans même probablement s'en rendre compte.

Quant aux autres, en particulier Hermione et Ron et quelques camarades de Malefoy, ils commençaient à se montrer particulièrement désagréables avec elle. La polémique sur les Anges et les Démons ne cessait de s'intensifier et tout le monde était plus ou moins suspicieux. Hermione avait toujours eu l'esprit vif, Ron était d'un naturel méfiant, et Malefoy, bien évidemment, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses en faisait des sous entendus toujours plus clairs et dangereux. Etant lui même… un Démon, maintenant, cela devait bien l'arranger que quelqu'un soit une cible d'accusation et de suspicion, cela permetait un certain retrait aux autres Démons et aux autres Anges.

Mais ce qui réellement aggravait la situation c'est que, sans ses pouvoirs de Séphirah, Eurielle avait un mal tout particulier à se défendre, privée de système immunitaire. Le poison, bien qu'endigué par son mystérieux sauveur et par Nergal, ne partait pas et lui causait des problèmes. Déjà affaiblie par ses limiteurs, la jeune fille l'était encore plus avec ce poison, et elle n'arrivait plus vraiment bien à contrôler ses flux de magie qui parfois s'échappaient d'elle et amenait maintenant tout son entourage à se poser des question sur son identité.

Seul Rogue s'inquiétait plus ou moins de la situation, mais lui aussi avait des difficultés. Sa couverture d'espion était plus ou moins sur le point de sauter, et il devait tout faire pour que cela ne se réalise pas. Ses missions en tant que Démon Majeur se multipliaient, Belzébuth faisant sans cesse appelle à lui et Malefoy lui donnant du fil à retordre, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup de moins de temps pour aider Eurielle. Potter semblait lui même très occupé par l'Empyrée et, curieusement, il ne semblait pas très enclin à faire quoi que ce soit pour Eurielle pour l'instant, pas par méchanceté, il semblait juste… dérangé, gêné… c'était inexplicable.

Drago, justement, avec les renseignements d'Ariane, et son esprit clairvoyant, avait rapidement comprit que la situation tournait à son avantage. Il voyait bien que Maud était plus affaiblie chaque jour, par un phénomène physique qu'il ignorait, peut être une maladie ? Et par aussi le piège qui lui avait tendu et qui fonctionnait à merveille. Il l'avait progressivement isolée, harcelant assez Potter pour qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, et créant des controverses autour d'elle… Son bouclier était presque sur le point de sauter et s'était donc très facile de river tous les regards sur elle, et sur sa magie.

Mais il restait un dernier point à mettre en place. Avec ses limiteurs, Maud était certes une proie facile, mais sa véritable identité magique était donc par la même… faussée. Ce qui était complètement inintéressant. Enfin, déjà le fait qu'elle soit une Séphirah était intéressant en soit, et quoi qu'il arrive, Lucifer serait bien assez satisfait de l'avoir, même avec une identité magique biaisée temporairement. Mais Malefoy ne pouvait sen contenter.

Il poursuivait un but personnel : retrouver et faire payer Maâranmarâ, se venger de la Balance pour choisir qui est Démon ou Ange et ne pas permettre à chacun de choisir, gâchant ainsi des existences et créant des conflits. A cause d'elle, il était considéré comme un criminel d'avoir renoncé à la neutralité d'Hybride et d'avoir basculer chez les Démons. Pensée bien simpliste de dire qu'un Démon était forcément mauvais. Chacun avait ses raisons de choisir un camps ou un autre, lui, il en avait eu la possibilité, ce que tout le monde n'avait pas, et il ne l'avait pas fait pour faire du mal, mais pour rejoindre quelqu'un d'essentiel à sa vie.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Maud.  
_Il t'a ensorcelé. Hein ? Tu es amoureux de lui…_  
Quoi que ce soit, ça ne regardait personne.  
Quand bien même cela était vrai, qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ?  
Au moins, lui, il était capable d'aimer, il était _humain_.  
Il fit un sourire cruel en pensant au point faible de Maud. Les Séphirah n'étaient que des choses, créent magiquement pour Yggdrasil. C'était peut être les créatures les plus puissantes, mais c'étaient aussi les plus misérables. Ont leur donnait une apparence humaines, des ailes argentées, mais quoi que fut leur apparence, elles n'étaient rien d'autres que des choses sans âmes. C'était pour cela aussi qu'elle étaient si difficilement corruptibles et contrôlables, car leurs sentiments quasi inexistants ne leur permettaient pas de faire autre chose que le rôle que l'on leur avait donné. Des sortes de machines en chaire et en os. A la fois très puissantes et si faibles… Elles étaient presque à plaindre, _presque_.

Drago détestait cette Guerre, parce qu'à cause d'elle, si on était Ange ou Démon, on était obligé de se battre, sous le prétexte d'une opposition ancestrale et viscérale. Il n'était pas d'accords avec ça, il n'aspirait qu'à vivre avec _Lui_, tranquille et heureux. Il allait tout faire pour que tout cette merdre s'arrête et puisqu'il était déjà considéré comme un criminel, il irait jusqu'au bout.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, avec son lot de départs. En particulier Harry qui, avec Hermione était parti chez Ron pour fêter Noël avec toute la famille du rouquin. Il avait décidé de ne pas parler de son départ à Eurielle, de toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme ci ils s'étaient vu beaucoup ces derniers temps. Entre lui qui s'était arrangé pour être toujours occupé et Eurielle qui était devenue plus sauvage et effacée à cause des attaques perpétuelles dont elle faisait maintenant l'objet, sans parler de la véhémence d'Hermione à son sujet qui, par son amour inconditionnel pour l'ésotérisme, avait très mal prit qu'un tel secret lui soit caché. Ron, quand à lui, était simplement un peu dégouté et effrayé, il avait encore du mal à assimiler l'existence de la magie et de tout ce que cela impliquait. Donc, globalement, Harry avait opté pour un retrait stratégique, tout en surveillant de loin pour ne pas faillir à sa mission.

Eurielle n'avait bien entendu apprécié que très moyennement cette mise en quarantaine forcée, et l'avait d'autant plus mal prit qu'Harry avait radicalement changé de comportement envers elle sans rien lui dire. Ils auraient pu avoir une discussion, mettre les choses au clair, faire quelque chose quoi… Mais laisser ainsi les choses s'installer était tout bonnement insupportable, et surtout… dangereux.

Néanmoins, l'avantage de tous ces départs en vacance était que l'école allait être vide et qu'Eurielle serait enfin tranquille. Guérissant doucement, très doucement, et avec ses forces recouvrées, un énervement latent était né en elle et elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas jeter un sort général sur tous ces abrutis qui n'avait d'autre but que de, soit la décortiquer comme un vulgaire cobaye, ou soit la mettre au bucher.

Drago comptait bien profiter du vide de l'école pour mettre son plan à exécution contre Maud. Il avait déjà attendu trop longtemps et avait encore de la chance qu'elle ait toujours ses limiteurs. Elle avait reprit du poil de la bête et cette énergie en plus allait amener à un rapport de force. Mais le blond avait tout préparé soigneusement. Des Démons Majeurs, dont son Lucius et Nergal, étaient dans le coin et n'attendait que son signal pour agir. Il ne manquait plus que Maud. Il la chercha dans l'école, et eu d'autant plus de mal à la trouver qu'elle s'était transformée en une sorte d'Hermite depuis les récents évènements. Son dortoir ne devait pas être bien loin, de toutes façons, ses flux magiques étaient perceptibles de loin. Les limiteurs de Potter lui facilitaient grandement le travail pour ça.

Drago était d'ailleurs étonné que les Archange Recteurs aient prit une décision aussi radicale, offrant presque une Sephirah sur un plateau aux Démons. Même si s'était suspect, le blond ne pouvait se permettre de louper une telle occasion. Il arrivait au dortoir et entra discrètement, il surprit Maud en train de lire, tranquillement vautrée sur son lit, _seule_. Le blond esquissa un sourire. Il murmura un sort et un pentacle argenté apparu sous ses pieds. Progressivement son apparence changea. Il avança dans la pièce, à découvert.

La jeune fille releva la tête, surprise. Un réel étonnement se lut sur son visage, puis une expression méfiante apparut.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Demanda t-elle.  
''Quel accueil !'' Ironisant Drago avec une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.  
''Désolée…'' Maud lui fit un sourire, ''c'est tellement inattendu de te voir ici.''  
''J'avais oublié quelque chose, je suis revenu rapidement et j'ai fait un petit détour par ici.''  
''Et donc, que veux-tu ?'' La jeune fille se redressa et ferma son livre.  
''Je souhaitais te parler.'' Le plan fonctionnait tellement bien… C'était trop facile.  
''Après tout ce temps à m'éviter ?'' Maud haussa un sourcil.  
''Justement, c'est à ce sujet.'' Les choses sérieuses commençaient maintenant. ''Je vais renoncer à mes pouvoir d'Archange.''

Les yeux de la Séphirah s'écarquillèrent.  
''_Quoi ?_...'' Sa voix partait dans les aigues.  
''Cette mission, tout ça, c'était trop lourd moi, j'en ai assez. Sans parler des risques inutiles que je prends. Je ne veux pas que l'on découvre que je suis un Ange, que j'ai des pouvoirs, je ne veux pas finir comme toi.''  
''Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?''Le ton de Maud s'était durcit.  
''Comprends moi bien, j'étais prêt à me battre dans cette Guerre, mais aux côtés d'une Séphirah solide sur qui l'on pouvait compter, pas sur une larve qui n'arrive même pas à se défendre. Tes limiteurs te rendent de toutes façons inutile. Tu es plus un poids qu'une aide quelconque.''  
''Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a posé ces limiteurs !'' Maud hurlait à présent.  
''C'est l'Empyrée qui me l'a demandé, mais après mure réflexion, même si cela m'a surpris, je trouve cela justifié à présent. On ne peut pas laisser une telle quantité de pouvoir à quelqu'un d'incapable et de dangereux.''

La jeune fille contracta sa mâchoire, elle était furieuse.  
''Tu devais me protéger !'' Tempêta t-elle.  
''C'est pour cela que je renonce à mes pouvoir, je veux plus perdre de temps, je veux être enfin tranquille. Je veux me consacrer à tous ceux que j'aime et qui m'aiment, car tu ignores peut être ce que c'est, mais faire attention à ses proches, c'est ce qui compte le plus… Remarque, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est difficile d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'est qu'une chose sans âme…''  
''TAIS-TOI !'' Maud s'était relevée brutalement, ses cheveux voletaient derrière elle, elle était furieuse, blessée… des larmes de rage coulait sur ses joues, ce qui surpris d'ailleurs Drago qui était très fermement persuadé que les Séphirah ne pouvaient pas avoir d'émotions aussi fortes.  
''Rends-toi compte de ta solitude, tu croyais avoir des alliés… mais finalement, nous avons tous trouvé une meilleure occupation. Qui est disponible pour toi présentement ? _Personne_.''

Eurielle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler à flot, lui brulant presque les joues. Sa vue était brouillée, mais elle pouvait clairement voir celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son ami, comme un allié précieux, qu'elle aidait et qui l'aidait pendant les combats difficiles ; elle pouvait clairement voir Harry, debout devant elle, les mains dans les poches, un air dur et insensible sur le visage. Cette certitude qu'il avait dans ses yeux verts lui faisait plus mal que tout le reste. Elle avait d'autant plus mal qu'elle reconnaissait qu'il avait raison. Ces derniers temps le lui avaient prouvé, elle était seule et l'Empyrée l'avait emprisonnée avec ces limiteurs. Elle ne servait plus à rien…

Elle n'avait jamais voulu être la Balance, on ne lui avait pas laissé choisir. Si ce rôle était honorifique, il était maintenant un poids. Si elle était remplaçable, et bien qu'on l'oublie, elle ne voulait plus de tout ça, elle ne supportait plus cette solitude, cette haine… Une vague glacée lamina son cœur et elle finit pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Drago observa avec une satisfaction grandissante la Sephirah sombrer et se briser devant lui. Cela avait vraiment été très facile. Il fit un signal magique et les autres Démons le rejoignirent, tout d'abords bruyants, ils se turent rapidement en voyant l'état second d'Eurielle et sa magie qui devenait instable. Nergal, particulièrement, était très inquiet. Les Archanges Recteurs ne se rendaient-ils comptent de rien ? Et Mildred, où était-il ?

Drago fit sauter son bouclier et prit son apparence de démon, déployant ses ailes. Ils se mit ensuite en retrait et créa un énorme et complexe pentagramme destiné à canaliser l'énergie de la jeune fille qui, bien qu'inconsciente, était toujours droite et furieuse, ayant laissé ses sens prendre le dessus. Seuls les limiteurs évitaient qu'il n'y ait un cataclysme, le blond avait anticipé cela et créa une barrière protectrice et canalisante le temps que les autres Démons lui enlèvent ses limiteurs et la rallient à leur cause.

''Commencez la libération de ses pouvoirs, Nergal, tu supervises le tout !''

Les Démons acquiescèrent et se mirent en position, formant un cercle autour d'Eurielle. Ils se mirent à psalmodier et la Séphirah hurla, se convulsant alors que son énergie tournoyait autour d'elle avec de plus en plus de violence. Les limiteurs à ses chevilles se brisèrent en une pluie de fine poussière dorée. La sauvagerie de la magie affolée de la jeune fille augmenta et les Démons volèrent un peu dans la pièce. Il se remirent en place, non sans quelques difficultés et s'encrèrent un peu mieux dans le sol.

Les limiteurs des poignets volèrent en éclat peu après, mais avec un peu plus de difficultés. Drago, qui était préparé cette fois ci diminua l'impact de la magie tout juste libérée. Le cou posa plus de problèmes. Chaque limiteur enlevé rajoutait de la résistance aux autres, car la magie jusque là bridée devenait de plus incontrôlable. Lucifer intervint pour ce limiteur qui finit par céder. Drago commençait à appréhender pour les trois restants, et non pas des moindres, principalement celui du front, le plus important.

Nergal finit par se joindre à Lucifer pour enlever les limiteurs au niveau des oreilles. Et les minutes devinrent longues et éprouvantes, d'autant plus qu'il fallait lutter contre la brutalité de la magie d'Eurielle qui les cinglait littéralement. Un des effets visibles de la destruction des limiteurs étaient l'apparence changeante de la jeune fille qui commençait progressivement à prendre sa véritable identité. Sa silhouette était d'ailleurs un peu trop familière à Drago et il était en train de se demander où cette chasse à la Séphirah était en train de le mener. Finalement, les limiteurs lâchèrent et celui du front se mit à briller d'une étrange lumière. C'était une lumière brulante, désagréable. Nergal comprit immédiatement.

''Kettv, il faut faire quelque chose immédiatement, le retrait de force des limiteurs va entrainer la destruction d'Eu… de la Séphirah. C'est le programme de protection de l'Empyrée, il vient de s'enclencher…''

Drago jura. Il entra dans le cercle des Démons et finit par intervenir lui-même. Son pentacle protecteur disparu et la magie envahie la pièce comme une tempête de glace le ferait sur une chaine montagneuse. Il s'approcha de Maud comme il pu, résistant la déferlante d'énergie pure qui le blessait, Lucifer tenta même de l'empêcher, retenu par Nergal qui fit un signe de tête encourageant au jeune homme blond. Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir enlever le dernier limiteur, parce qu'il avait été un hybride, comme il savait que seul son pouvoir allait pouvoir faire basculer la jeune fille dans leur camps, parce que justement il n'avait jamais été totalement un Démon, ni totalement un Ange et que même si la couleur de ses ailes avait changée et qu'il avait plus ou moins choisit son camps, il serait toujours 'entre deux'.

Il posa ses deux mains sur chaque joue de Maud et ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet de surprise à ce contact. C'était… étrangement doux et chaud, comme une joue normale quoi… C'était comme s'il… s'attendait à une texture froide et lisse, quelque chose de mécanique. L'image qu'il se faisait des Séphirah ne s'accordait pas à ce qu'il voyait ou touchait. Curieusement, au plus près de Maud, la violence de la magie se faisait moindre, comme l'œil d'un cyclone. Son visage, d'ailleurs, paraissait presque serein, et ses longues mèches châtains qui luisaient d'un éclat doré frôlaient parfois la peau de Drago en le faisant frissonner.

Il se sentait étrange bien ainsi, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était apaisé, la tension dans son corps était partie. Et la pensée fugace qu'une Séphirah n'était vraiment pas faite pour être un Démon lui traversa très rapidement l'esprit. Mais il devait le faire tout de même, il voulait _le_ sauver, _il_ représentait la seule chose qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux. En, pensant à Lucifer, une brusque montée de force et de pouvoir monta en lui et le dernier limiteur explosa, laissant une marque de brulure sur le front blanc de Maud et assommant Drago qui s'évanouit et tomba, tout juste rattrapé par Lucifer qui l'avait saisi au vol.

Nergal, lui, se rua sur la jeune fille et tenta de l'apaiser. Car maintenant que la totalité de ses pouvoirs était libérée, elle devait absolument reprendre le contrôle où sinon ils allaient tous pouvoir avoir un aperçu de l'Apocalypse. Sans parler du fait qu'elle fut une Séphirah, et la Balance, quelqu'un dont les pouvoirs étaient laissés totalement libres était très dangereux.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et les Démons fixèrent dans un silence hébété à la transformation de la jeune fille qui devenait peu à peu sous leur yeux Maâranmarâ dont les grandes ailes aux couleurs flamboyantes se teintaient d'un noir couleur de la nuit, parsemé ici ou là de plumes aux filament irisés. Elle ouvrit les paupières et dévoila des iris dont l'éclat doré avait viré en un bleu très pale. Des larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau sur ses joues et Nergal s'avança devant les Démons, y compris devant Kettv et Lucifer.

''Je m'en occupe, s'il vous plait, quittez la pièce que je puisse la calmer, restez dans les environs si vous voulez, mais elle doit se sentir la plus rassurée possible. Je vais essayer de limiter les dégâts.''

Lucifer prit Kettv toujours inconscient dans ses bras et obtempéra en se téléportant hors du dortoir. Les autres Démons, bien que surpris, l'imitèrent et Nergal se retrouva rapidement seul avec la jeune fille qui, bien qu'ayant retrouvé son apparence, avait gardé une étrange jeunesse. L'espion s'approcha en douceur d'elle, luttant contre l'énergie magique qui lui envoyait des vagues brutales à la figure.

''Eurielle ? Calme-toi…''  
''Nergal ?... Severus… C'est toi ?''  
''Oui, s'il te plait, écoute ma voix, calme ta magie.''  
''C'est injuste… hein ? Je ne veux plus être la Balance, plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus être Maâranmarâ, je ne veux plus…''

L'homme tenta d'attraper sa main, espérant ne pas générer une réaction plus violente encore, il voulait juste la tranquilliser.  
''Je sais… allez Eurielle, fais moi confiance…'' Il utilisait volontairement son prénom humain pour lui montrer qu'il ne voulait rien d'elle, si ce n'est son bien, et pas juste le pouvoir que tout le monde voulait s'approprier.  
''Tu me détestes toi aussi ? Harry aussi… il me l'a dit, ça m'a fait tellement de mal, mais il a raison, après tout je ne suis née de rien d'autre que du pouvoir de l'Empyrée qui avait besoin d'une arme, je n'ai pas d'âme…''  
''Bien sur que si tu as une âme,'' s'insurgea Severus, ''à partir du moment où l'on vit, ou l'on ressent de la joie et de la tristesse, on a une âme ! Pourquoi crois-tu que les Archanges Recteurs t'aient apposé ces limiteurs, c'est parce qu'ils sentaient qu'il perdaient le contrôle sur toi. Le meurtre de Mettraton n'est qu'une excuse. Quant à Potter, bien que je ne puisse excuser son attitude d'il y a quelque jours, je pense qu'il a surtout été vraiment déboussolé, aussi, étant partit chez Weasley, je ne vois pas comment aurait-il pu, en plus, te dire de telles choses.''

Un éclair se fit dans le cerveau de Severus… Drago… il avait dû se transformer et la manipuler pour l'affaiblir et pouvoir mieux lui ôter les limiteurs tout en la faisant basculer de camps. Comment en était-il arrivé à de tels actes de cruauté ? Severus avait beau savoir que le blond ne portait pas dans son cœur les Séphirah, en particulier Maâranmarâ, cela allait vraiment trop loin. Etait-il aveuglé à ce point par l'amour, inconscient qui plus est, qu'il portait à Lucifer ?

''Et… bien sur que non, je ne te hais pas…'' Il la serra contre lui et la porta comme il pu. Ses ailes étaient encombrantes, mais elle était incroyablement légère. Elle se laissa faire et se reposa contre lui. ''Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été beaucoup là ces derniers temps, j'aurais voulu mieux te protéger et te soutenir… Mais crois moi, je suis là pour toi.''  
''Merci…'' Murmura Eurielle en s'endormant doucement sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle considérait comme une sorte de… _famille_.

C'était un amour étrange, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, les deux ayant connu la solitude et la dureté de la vie, ayant vu ou fait des horreurs bien malgré eux. C'était l'amour pur et sincère d'un père à une fille qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir sinon, et d'une fille née sans père, mais l'ayant trouvé bien plus tard…

Nergal sentit qu'il avait réussit quand il vit les ailes s'affaisser et les muscles de la jeune fille se détendre. Elle avait gardé sa jeunesse humaine, encore à moitié enfant. Il soupira et se téléporta, il atterrit dans la salle du trône, devant Belzébuth qui attendait son retour, entouré des autres Démons qui avaient participé à la destruction des limiteurs. Lucifer était en retrait, tenant toujours fermement et possessivement Kettv dans ses bras, encore inconscient. Beaucoup furent très surpris en voyant la véritable identité d'Eurielle, en particulier Belzébuth qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que l'Empyrée songe à poser des limiteurs, huit qui plus est, sur leur élément le plus important… Il avait en plus à peine imaginé pouvoir ramener une Séphirah dans son camp, alors la Balance elle-même…

Un étrange sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres, la Guerre prenait un tournant des plus intéressant. Puis il se mit à détailler l'étrange couple qui se tenait devant lui et comprit que la clef était dans l'affection que l'un portait à l'autre. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire dériver son regard sur Lucifer et Kettv. Son sourire s'agrandit et devint plus étrange encore.

Les Archanges Recteurs avaient eut le tord de désensibiliser les Séphirah, en particulier Maâranmarâ, de peur qu'elle devienne trop humaine, et donc trop imparfaite pour porter ce lourd fardeaux qu'était la Balance. A vouloir en faire une arme, cela s'était retourné contre eux. Mais Belzébuth avait compris depuis bien longtemps que c'était dans l'imperfection humaine que résidait la véritable force, le véritable pouvoir, et il en avait d'ailleurs été déchu de l'Empyrée.

''Nergal, je te la confie, il semble qu'elle t'ait 'adopté' d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce sera à toi que reviendra la charge de la diriger dans notre camp, je veux en faire une combattante importante.''

L'espion, bien qu'heureux de savoir Eurielle sous sa responsabilité, ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à la mention de son supérieur d'en faire une 'combattante'.

''Je ne crois pas, sauf votre respect, qu'elle souhaite combattre.''  
''Certes, certes…'' Belzébuth ne se départit pas de son sourire et haussa un sourcil. ''Mais peut être un jour voudra t-elle faire bouger les choses, et même se venger de l'Empyrée…''

Une lueur de démence brilla dans ses yeux améthystes qui inquiéta Nergal.

Il le salua et emmena Eurielle dans un coin plus calme, là où seraient leurs prochains appartements. Les Démons s'écartèrent, croyant à peine à ce qu'ils voyaient : Maâranmarâ si jeune, si frêle et surtout, avec ces paires d'ailes sombres… C'était comme un mythe.  
Nergal l'allongea sur un lit dans une petite pièce, qui lui servirait à présent de chambre, et la recouvrit d'une couverture.

Belzébuth, de son côté, appela ensuite Lucifer qui vint près de lui. Ils se mirent à discuter de façon privée.  
''Lucifer, tu devrais profiter des moment passés avec Kettv. Vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup vu jusqu'à très récemment et avec le changement de camp de Maâranmarâ, la réponse des Archanges Recteurs ne va pas se faire attendre. Narcissa a disparu depuis très longtemps maintenant, et tu ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimée, sans parler du fait que pour que cela vous soit plus facile à toi et Kettv, je peux te faire rajeunir, je peux le faire vieillir, je peux effacer les liens familiaux humains qui vous unissent. Mais surtout, _vous_, laissez vos véritables sentiments s'exprimer, ne niez pas votre véritable identité, qu'elle soit magique ou humaine. Vous devez être heureux.''

Lucifer prit un air circonspect, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de discours venant de Belzébuth.  
Le Démon supérieur, conscient de l'interrogation du blond, déclara d'une voix neutre :  
''Rien n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir, quelque soit le camps que tu choisis. Un Démon n'est pas forcement une simple bête sauvage cruelle et stupide, comme un Ange n'est pas forcément un être pur à la douceur exacerbée, c'est encore plus valable en amour. Ce sont vos limiteurs qu'il faut briser maintenant. Allez, rentre chez toi et laisse moi, j'ai d'autres réunions à faire''.

Lucifer le salua et se téléporta dans ses appartements souterrains. Il ne voulait pas aller dans son manoir, il y avait Black et il avait besoin d'être seul avec Kettv. Il le posa délicatement sur un fauteuil en velours et commença à le soigner avec des onguents. Le jeune homme semblait vraiment épuisé, mais surtout, les éclats du dernier limiteur l'avaient bien touché.

Drago gémit dans son inconscience au contact de son soigneur, ses plaies étaient sensibles. Lucius fit le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait puis, quand il eut finit, il s'installa juste à côté de Drago et l'observa. Cela le détendit. Le jeune homme lui avait vraiment manqué, il avait même du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait avoir un tel manque en lui.

Il avait l'impression de trouver l'âme sœur qu'il avait toujours cherchée. Il grimaça, cette expression était vraiment bien trop niaise à son gout. Mais c'était un peu comme si Drago lui permettait d'être enfin complet. Il ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer du bout de ses doigts la joue du jeune homme endormit qui gémit une nouvelle fois, mais certainement pas de douleur à ce moment ci… Lucius regrettait tous ces instants qu'il n'avait pas pu partager avec lui, néanmoins, cela lui permettait de ne voir que le magnifique jeune homme qui lui était offert.

Drago bougea dans le fauteuil, se réveillant doucement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur Lucius qui le regardait intensément, il lui sourit.  
''Bravo pour la mission.'' Déclara Lucius.  
''Maud est ici ?''  
''Oui, avec Nergal.''

Le jeune homme se redressa pour être à la même hauteur que Lucius et se rapprocha un peu de lui. L'adulte suivit le mouvement et une attirance irrésistible amena leurs lèvres à entrer en contact. Leurs bouches s'humidifiaient à mesure que leur baiser s'intensifiait, leurs langues jouant ensembles. Lucius passa ses mains sous la chemise du jeune homme, le caressant avec une ferveur non retenue. Drago gémit à ce contact et se laissa bien volontiers faire, l'incitant même à aller plus loin, à faire plus… Il était de plus en plus excité, et Lucius aussi. L'homme décida d'ailleurs de pousser les choses et souleva Drago pour l'amener jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'allongea et ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer.

* * *

Ils étaient toujours habillés, mais Lucius était déjà calé entre les jambes de Drago, enfiévré. Le jeune homme était à moitié nu et ses mains s'étaient logées dans le pantalon de Lucius, serrant les fesses de l'homme, comme pour l'appuyer contre lui. Lucius justement suçait avidement les mamelons du jeune homme qui durciraient à vue d'œil, puis les mordilla, et les suça encore, jusqu'a rendre fou Drago qui s'agitait sous lui, gémissant et ne pouvant plus se contenir.

Lucius acheva de les déshabiller complètement et retourna Drago qui se mit à quatre pattes, complètement et volontairement offert, et même _très_ impatient. L'homme écarta les fesses qui allaient bientôt l'accueillir et se mit à lécher avec délectation l'anus, puis le postérieur en lui-même, faisant comme pour le torse, suçotant, mordillant, déclenchant une fièvre excité et dévastatrice chez Drago qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

Lucius suréleva le jeune homme, ayant ses mamelons à hauteur de sa bouche, puis il le pénétra brutalement, le secouant, le surélevant encore plus, déclenchant des hoquets d'abords de surprise, puis le choc, et enfin, un plaisir incontrôlé, une réaction instinctive qui amenait même Drago à hurler. Tout son corps était 'occupé'. Lucius le pénétrait sans retenue, allant toujours de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profondément, le décalant même parfois pour un mouvement plus ample, plus vigoureux, en même temps. Sa main le masturbait et sa bouche recommençait à sucer les mamelons.

Drago était à présent sur le coté, remué dans tous les sens, le corps en transe. Il se remit sur le dos et croisa ses jambes autour des hanches de Lucius qui le martelait, c'était tellement bon, tellement intense… Tous deux ne cessaient plus de gémir et de hurler, arrivant à un paroxysme de plaisir, ils ne pouvaient plus se contenir, s'en était indécent. Drago faisait tout pour que Lucius aille toujours plus loin, plus fort, et l'homme ne se laissait pas prier suivant les mouvements de son amant qui réclamait impudiquement qui le prenne encore et encore.

Puis vint la jouissance, aussi puissante que l'acte l'avait été. Lucius s'écroula sur Drago et s'apprêta à s'en aller, mais le jeune homme le retint.

''Non, s'il te plait, reste en moi, ça… m'excite, je me sens bien comme ça.''

L'homme bien que surpris, ne put empêcher un sourire tendre, mais pervers, de s'étirer sur son visage. La nuit était pleine de promesses. Il embrassa fébrilement Drago tout en recommençant ses va et viens…

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre huit :  
**_La vache, j'y crois même pas que j'ai fais une fin pareille… je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça _**XD **_ptdrrr._**  
**_Bon, pourquoi avoir mis à jour cette fic là, qui n'était certainement pas la plus urgente à mettre à jour… Je n'en sais rien, j'avais juste cette image d'Eurielle dont on retirait les limiteurs de force et cette image était assez forte dans mon esprit pour m'obliger à écrire. Enfin 'm'obliger' est un peu fort, j'y ai prit énormément de plaisir. Je dirais plutôt que c'était une envie impérieuse _**;p**_, mdr._

_Sinon, pas mal de bouleversements, de remises en question, de renversements de situation, avec des couples qui se créent… Qui est méchant, qui est gentil ?...  
J'espère avoir fait en sorte qu'aucune réponse ne puisse être totale, j'ai tout particulièrement horreur des trucs manichéens et prévisibles, donc j'espère avoir réussis à faire quelque chose d'intéressant _**:)**_.  
Pour ce qui est des couples (même s'il y en a qui ne peuvent pas vraiment être considérés comme tel), je parlerai en particulier de Lucius/Drago, je peux comprendre que cela en dérange certains. Je rappelle juste que ceci est une fic et que donc, ce n'est pas réel et que je ne promeus pas l'inceste. Juste dans les fics, le couple Lucius/Drago m'intrigue, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de l'apprécier. D'autant plus qu'ici, j'essaye de mettre l'accent sur la relation humaine en elle-même plutôt que sur la relation père/fils que je vais m'attacher à faire promptement disparaître _**XD**_. Sachant, pour finir, que ce sont deux démons, donc voilà _**;**_). Donc, je ne veux pas de remarque virulente à ce sujet.  
Il me reste encore deux trois couples à installer, notamment pour Harry, qu'il faut caser.  
Donc rassurez vous il n'y aura pas d'horreur du style Eurielle/Harry _**XD**_, manquerait plus que ça, ptdrrr. En parlant de ça, que pensez vous d'Eurielle maintenant que les choses ont pas mal bougées ?  
En relisant un peu la fic pour me remettre dans le bain, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle m'horripilait moi-même, alors que j'aimais bien l'écrire au début, donc j'ai essayé de la rendre plus intéressante. Voili, voilou, je vais vous laisser sur un bonus…  
Ce qui m'amène à vous rappeler que je ne prends partie pour aucune religion, au cas où certains seraient réfractaires.  
Merci de m'avoir lue._

**Bonus :**

Voici quelques définitions qui, volontairement incomplètes (je ne mets que ce qui concerne l'histoire, si vous voulez en savoir plus, je ne peux que vous encourager à aller visiter des sites qui en parlent ou encore me poser des questions, même si je ne suis pas une spécialiste), qui vous amènerons peut être à mieux saisir quelques un des éléments que j'utilisent fréquemment. Je fais quelques mélanges entre deux cultures, et donc quelques adaptions, mais j'essaye de rester le plus juste possible, sachant que beaucoup de choses se regroupent (l'inconscient collectif _**;p**_ mdr), comme la récurrence du nombre neuf (et des nombres cycliques, comme le trois et ses multiples ; merci Enyo d'ailleurs pour ce renseignement), d'une culture à une autre. Et il y a encore beaucoup d'autres ressemblances… Aucun texte n'est de moi, j'ai fais des recherches pour mettre dans les bonus, j'ai un peu trié, c'est tout. Voilà, en espérant que cela vous intéressera _**;)**_.

**Yggdrasil** est l'Arbre-Monde dans la mythologie nordique. Son nom signifie littéralement « destrier du Redoutable », le Redoutable (Ygg) désignant le dieu Odin. Sur lui reposent neuf mondes _(on peut constater dans la Kabbale juive qu'il y a neuf chœurs Angéliques et neuf classes de Démons majeurs _**;p**_)_.

Yggdrasil est représenté comme un immense frêne avec trois racines reliant trois mondes différents. La première racine provient de la source de Hvergelmir, située en Niflheim. Un serpent, Nídhögg, garde jalousement cette source et ronge la racine. La deuxième naît dans la fontaine de Mimir, située en Jötunheim. Cette fontaine est censée contenir la source de toute sagesse. Elle est gardée par un géant et abrite la tête du dieu Mimir qui détient les secrets de l'univers. Enfin, la troisième racine provient du puits d'Urd, en Ásgard, lequel puits est gardé par trois Nornes, de vieilles sorcières très sages et craintes par les dieux, car tissant la destinée, à laquelle même les dieux sont soumis.

C'est en restant pendu à une branche d'Yggdrasil, percé d'une lance, durant neuf jours et neuf nuits qu'Odin découvrit le sens des runes.

À l'exception de Midgard (le monde du milieu, des hommes) qui représente l'équilibre, les huit autres mondes peuvent être regroupés par paires de principes opposés.

**La Kabbale** est un ensemble de spéculations métaphysiques sur Dieu, l'homme et l'univers, qui prend racine dans les traditions ésotériques juives.

Cette définition académique ne rend pas bien compte de l'universalité de la Kabbale et de la richesse des thèmes qu'elle aborde.

**Sephirah**, parfois écrit Sephira, de l'hébreu. Une émanation de la Divinité ; le père-mère et la synthèse des dix Sephiroth lorsqu'elle est placée au sommet de l'Arbre sephirothique ; dans la Cabale, Sephirah, ou le "Vieillard Sacré", et l'Intelligence divine (identique à Sophia ou Metis), la première émanation de l' "Eternel" ou En-Soph. Les sephiroth, littéralement "émanations", "numérations" ou encore "nombres", sont étapes, épreuves, champs de conscience, forces en action dans la réalité que nous percevons. L'apparente verticalité de l'Arbre ne préjuge pas de la supériorité de telle ou telle séphire. (En hébreu, "sephiroth" est un pluriel féminin. Au singulier, on emploiera ici le mot "sephirah" ou encore "séphire").

**L'Arbre** selon la Kabbale : l'Arbre des Sephiroth représente la structure de l'homme et de l'univers. Il symbolise à la fois les forces à l'oeuvre dans le manifesté - les voiles placés entre l'homme et la connaissance pure, et les interactions entre ces forces. L'origine de l'Arbre est méconnue. Ses premières illustrations datent du XIIème siècle. Ses représentations varient peu, qu'elles soient exécutées par la main d'Isaac Luria (XVIème), de Knorr de Rosenroth (XVIIème), de Georg von Welling (XVIIIème) ou de nos contemporains.


End file.
